QuarterDemon
by Kurohi Tatsaki
Summary: COMPLETE! The child of Inu-Yasha & Kagome travels to their past to make sure the shards of the Shikon Jewel are collected. Rated for Potty-mouth at least. InuKag,MirSan,OC1OC5,KogOC4,OC4OC2one-sided. Incoming sequel...?
1. The Past of the Past

Quarter-Demon  
  
Chapter One: The Past of the Past  
  
"speaking" ***POV switch/Passing of Time  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Don't sue! I'm broke!  
  
Note to all readers: If you don't like my OC: Kurohi, then don't read this. He plays a big part.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Mom? What's goin' on?!"  
  
"There isn't much time! Go to the well!"  
  
"Bone-Eater's?"  
  
"Yes! Yes! Now GO!"  
  
"But what about-"  
  
"Just..." Her pretty eyes were full of tears. She pushed me into the well, shouting loudly, "GO!!"  
  
The demons and humans were at war on my side. Shikon jewel shards that Inuyasha and Kagome never managed to collect were being used as power sources. The demons came, and fought against us.  
  
Actually, there isn't an "us" because I'm not really a part of it. I'm neither human, nor demon.  
  
I didn't know what I was, even when the facts were presented to my eyes and ears.  
  
Anyway, when I jumped back through, everything was dead. Bones, flesh, still warm with blood, crunched under my lime-green shoes. I observed the scene with hidden horror, but that showed itself quickly as I spotted the bloodied and mangled forms of my parents some feet away from me. Dashing over quickly, I was by their sides in a second or two.  
  
"Mom... Dad...?" I never called my father "dad". I always used his first name...  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
"Ah... it's... you... Why'd... you come... back?" he choked.  
  
I couldn't answer, but my face contorted into a look of uncertainty. "I had to... I suppose. I wanted to help you fight... Mom pushed me into the well..."  
  
"Yeah... I... told her to... Look, y'gotta go back... Back where.. me and Kagome were... searching for.. the... jew...el... sha......"  
  
He fell silent. His eyes were closed now. Mother was already dead by the time I got there. Forcing myself to look away, I went back to the well. I concentrated on their past before this.  
  
Before Kagome could no longer see the shards.  
  
I would help them find every last part, so they wouldn't have to die.  
  
Yes, I would do this for them, not me. In doing so, I don't care that my birth could be canceled.  
  
And sometimes, I wondered what death would be like.  
  
***  
  
"Kagome! D'ya NEED to go back home NOW?!"  
  
"Why not?! I need to restock, anyway!"  
  
"You got plenty left!" insisted the white-haired half demon.  
  
"I do NOT!" yelled back the black-haired girl.  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"*SIT!!*"  
  
"Augh--!!" The white-haired half-demon was on the ground. The force created a small crater.  
  
"I'll be RIGHT BACK!" With that, she prepared to depart, when standing atop it stood a boy. He looked about sixteen, with moderate stature. His deep blue eyes stared at her with unfathomable emotion, close to the brink sadness, before it was wiped away with a blink. Those eyes seemed almost permanently etched in an expression of anger.  
  
Just like Inuyasha's.  
  
Said half-demon picked himself up off the soil. "He smells really weird. Back off, Kagome."  
  
She eyed his black doggy ears, which twitched at Inuyasha's words. She couldn't help but yank the boy down on the ground and feel them.  
  
"Wow! These things are real! But didn't you just come out of the well?"  
  
The boy blushed heavily, then fixed his expression and uttered, "What of it?"  
  
"Are you from modern Japan, 1997?"  
  
"Ah, you're close, but not qui-aaah!!"  
  
The half demon had grasped a striped orange and black thing poking out of the boy's pants. He tugged it, which made the boy groan. He snatched his tail away, and forgetting that he was supposed to act as if he didn't know them... "Inuyasha! Leave my tail alone!!" He paused at this and looked away.  
  
"How do you know me?!"  
  
The boy chuckled nervously, but was interrupted by several others.  
  
"See, Sango! I told you we'd find them here!"  
  
"I guess. Hey, who's that? He sure looks like a hottie!"  
  
Mentioned boy eyed the giant boomerang-wielding woman. 'Great! It's aunt Sango, uncle Miroku, and cousin Shippo! Not to mention Kirara...'  
  
The last-thought creature came up and sniffed the boy's robes. He smelled of death, along with the slight perfumed scent of Kagome and battle- ready Inuyasha. In confusion of her findings, the small animal backed up very slowly, and dashed back to her master, yipping softly.  
  
"It seems Kirara's confused," explained the fox demon. The yellow tiger creature yipped again. "What? He smells like Inuyasha and Kagome? Just who are you anyway?"  
  
He had sat himself down on the ground. "My name is Kurohi."  
  
"A demon, huh?"  
  
"Not a full one. Then again, I don't want to become a full demon, nor a full human."  
  
"Inuyasha!! He has a shard in his left shoulder!"  
  
Kurohi blinked and dodged to one side as the Tetsusaiga came into contact with the ground near him. He panicked. "AAAH! Don't KILL me, damn it! If you want the shard so badly..." Jumping backward to a tree, perching on a branch, a safe distance from his younger version of a father, he eyed his clawed right hand. He yanked off his red long-sleeved shirt, letting it flutter to the ground, and raked his claws deep into his own flesh. He bit back a scream of pain as he fished around in the deep wound for the shard.  
  
He pulled it out, and fell off the branch, landing on his self- wounded shoulder.  
  
He howled, still gripping the shard in one clenched right fist. He held it out to his would-be mother, and passed out.  
  
***  
  
"So, ye say he had a shard in his shoulder, and willingly pulled it out?"  
  
"For the thousandth time, yes, Kaede!" uttered the girls.  
  
Inuyasha leaned heavily against the wall, fairly close to the weird part-demon child. He eyed him thoughtfully.  
  
He had black dog ears, an orange and black tail, and he looked like a slim boy with a partially feminine build. His eyes had been an interesting shade of blue, and he had Inuyasha's own eye structure. He seemed to stir under his gaze and slowly opened his eyes. He gripped his shoulder, biting back a whimper.  
  
"Kaede, he's up," uttered the hanyou.  
  
"Oh..." she shuffled around to see him. "Good evening. How fare ye?"  
  
He paused for a moment, gripping his bandaged shoulder protectively. "...Itai..."  
  
"I imagine so, lad. Now, what business have ye here in Japan?"  
  
Kurohi sat up, viewing everyone in the room. "You're looking... to complete the Shikon Jewel, correct?"  
  
"Yeah. What of it?"  
  
"I won't lie. I'm a quarter-demon from the year 2018, and humans are using the shards of the jewel that you failed to collect as a power source. It has created nothing but war soon after. Both sides lost, and the entire world is now beginning to fall into a depression. I am the only survivor in all of Japan in that time. I came here to enforce your search for the Shikon Jewel shards, as not only my own life, but also even Kagome's and your..." He stared at Inuyasha. "life depend on it as well."  
  
"So, we're gonna die?!"  
  
"Only if you fail to collect every single shard of the jewel. The one in my shoulder was there since my birth, but for some reason, I was the only one who could see it." He stood up. "I need some air..." he uttered, grabbing his shirt, and putting it on.  
  
The air was crisp to his face outside of the hut. Clutching his left shoulder, Kurohi went up to a tree, staring apathetically up its length. It was wide, and especially tall. Using the claw of his uninjured arm, he touched the rough bark. A noise tickled the boy's ear, and he remained still. He remembered the "feel" of that sound.  
  
"Come to talk to me, Inuyasha?"  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" asked the younger version of his father.  
  
"Your scent, and your sound."  
  
He paused a moment. "But, yeah, I did need to talk to you. Just why would you give up a Four Souls Jewel shard by injuring yourself to remove it like that?"  
  
Kurohi shook his head, his claws clenching with an audible "gra-kk". "I cannot say... I'm sorry."  
  
"And why not?" he insisted irritably.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I cannot say. Saying so would only complicate things."  
  
"Then tell me, what did you mean when you said you were only quarter- demon?"  
  
"Just that. I'm only a fourth demon, and three-fourths human. Not nearly as powerful as you, but close enough. I was raised by a human family, so I've gone a bit soft, but my father prided in me, so he trained me often, so I'm not quite as soft as I think I am." He smiled at the memory of his father training him - Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga versus his Ryuken. The Ryuken had been carved by Inuyasha himself from a smaller fang of his grandfather - Inuyasha's full demon father. "I think I will be pretty useful to you. After all, I, too, can see shards of the jewel."  
  
"Only those of the Priestess Kikyo, which also means Kagome, can see the jewel shards!"  
  
"Does it make sense now? I CAN see jewel shards. As such, I can see where Kagome is, and..." He looked around and cursed, sniffing the air.  
  
The man that Inuyasha said he had killed was close by.  
  
His name was Naraku.  
  
"Naraku...!!" he hissed.  
  
"Your senses really ARE acute! Everyone! Naraku's around here! Let's go!"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Whatcha think? Read and Review!  
  
Finished: 4:08 PM, May 3 


	2. Truth

Quarter-Demon  
  
Chapter Two: Truth  
  
"speaking" ***POV switch/Passing of Time  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha! Don't sue! I'm broke!  
  
Note: To all those who wanna know when I update, you can always put me into your favorite stories/authors section...  
  
gigi-chan - Well, this is the update. ^_^  
  
shinkan - Thanks for the comment!  
  
FluffyKawaiiInu - Glad you love it!  
  
daragon - I guess I could do that. He pulls his sword out, anyway. I'm guessing he will eventually tell everyone who he is when he becomes tired of lying (he can't stand it for very long, as he likes to be an honest guy... unless the truth is insulting.) I'm updating as quickly as I can because inspiration really hasn't been high up. Also, Kurohi likes to insult people when he's just playing with them. (AKA: trying to have fun.)  
  
jdogg-wrestlenpigg - You can't tell what I look like, so you can't be certain that I'm pretty, anyway. I don't think I know you, so I can't go out with you. If my fic "sucked ass" that much, tell me why or don't read this fic. You have a choice, so make it.  
  
Okay, so, here's something I'm kinda curious of what y'all want:  
  
A yaoi relationship between Kurohi and an OC or character from Inu-Yasha.  
  
or...  
  
A straight relationship between Kurohi and an OC or character from Inu- Yasha.  
  
However, I do best with practical Yaoi relationships.  
  
If any of the pairings have Rin in them, could someone please tell me about her? My information on her is so limited, I have no clue. All I'd really need about her is a bio, eye color, hair color, hair length, shape of the eyes, stature, possible age, human/hanyou/youkai, and of the like.  
  
Vote in your reviews! Now, on with the fic!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha bounded across the grass following Naraku's scent. 'Why would he be attacking us now, of all times? Why can Kurohi see jewel shards, just like Kagome?'  
  
So many questions, not enough answers. 'He refuses to tell me anything!'  
  
"Kagome, are we getting closer?"  
  
From his back she replied, "I don't know. I'm not the one who sensed him."  
  
"Fine, then. Kurohi!"  
  
He turned his head toward the hanyou slightly, racing effortlessly beside him. His brown, black and white hair whipped behind him with each bound. He said nothing in reply to the half-breed's demand.  
  
"Are we getting closer to Naraku?"  
  
"His scent is getting stronger the more we move in this direction," he said confidently. "Shouldn't *you* be able to smell him, too?"  
  
"To be honest, I can't right now. It's really weird." 'Yes, this is weirding me out.'  
  
He sneezed half a beat later.  
  
"Oh, GAWD, Inuyasha! No wonder! You got sick!"  
  
Inuyasha growled at the boy. "Shut up!"  
  
"It's true! Don't deny it! Da mutt got sick!" He had a huge grin on his face, showing two half-formed fangs.  
  
"MUTT?!! Dammit, boy! Shut up!"  
  
He did. He turned away and dashed quicker. After a few more seconds, he changed his momentum entirely and leapt straight UP. Inuyasha followed, and felt Kagome grab his shoulders tighter, almost as if afraid to fall. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, riding on Kirara, follwed them closely behind.  
  
They landed on a cliff quite noisilly. The bear-cloaked man turned his attention to us, but the group couldn't see his reaction.  
  
"I wonder how you found me... hmm? Who's that dog with you?"  
  
His query was directed at Kurohi, who smirked. Before answering the half- demon, he spoke to Inuyasha, blue eyes burning. "I'll take him on on my own."  
  
"Your brain must be broken! That's crazy!"  
  
"I happen to inherit my insanity, thank you," he said sweetly. Inuyasha could have gagged at said sweetness in his voice.  
  
He turned to Naraku. "M'name's Kurohi. Now, I hope you have enough breath in your body to say "ja ne" to this world. Consider my killing you as a favor, for by the time I'm finished with you, you won't even know the meaning of true agony. The only kind you'll know is the physical one, rooted deep inside any being. Now die!" He lunged and pulled back his right clawed hand. "CLAWS OF STEEL!!"  
  
The blow missed Naraku by millimeters. He took note of his speed and managed to retaliate with a swift kick to the boy's left shoulder, sending him to the ground easily. He scrambled up and gripped something inside his robes. "I've been saving my 'fang' for your flesh, Naraku. Take it as a compliment!"  
  
'Fang?' he thought. He didn't understand at all. What in all the hells was he talking about?  
  
"Say hello to my Ryukiba!" He drew a gray sword that had a dragon-shaped head on the hilt. It seemed straight for a moment before it shifted into a zig-zagy form. (A/N: He calls his sword the Ryukiba, but its true name is the Ryuken)  
  
'"Dragon Fang"?'  
  
"Die!!" he lunged again, faster than ever, and cutting into flesh, which expelled toxic gas. Kurohi tumbled backward, gasping. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kagome, and myself exploded into the fight. Kagome paused at the boy's heaving form. The dog demon heard him growl at Kagome and sit up unaided. "I don't need your help!" he uttered. "Let me at him!"  
  
"You're hurt!"  
  
He growled at Kagome, and stood up, wielding his "fang". "I'll be fine!" He dashed back into the fray, sword held above his right shoulder. "Take this, demon!" He swung his sword again, but the sword missed its target and plowed right into the ground. Kurohi was sent forward and landed a few feet away from the Ryukiba.  
  
The Ryukiba reverted into a thin short sword.  
  
"Oww.. okay, now I'm pissed! ...Oi?!"  
  
Everyone was fighting Naraku.  
  
Just like he said they shouldn't. 'Damn it!' He stood up, forcing himself not to rub his slightly sore ass, and pried his sword from the ground. By the time he transformed his Ryuken again, Naraku had fled. He cursed loudly and for a long time.  
  
Inuyasha blinked once and glanced at everyone else. 'He sure has a profane streak...' "Oi, Kurohi, urusei! He won't come back even with OR without all those stupid words your throwin' out into midair!"  
  
Surprisingly, he nodded once, and was silent. Inuyasha had expected a retort. "Hey! Aren't ya gonna talk back to me like a man would?!"  
  
He looked up at me with half-lost blue eyes. "I'm.. not a man yet, but I have to carry his burden after what happened."  
  
"Please, tell us more about the events in your time. I'm sure Kagome can relate," gently offered Miroku.  
  
'More than you think, Miroku..' He nodded and sat down, holding onto the hilt of his sword. "Okay... I'm through lying, as I have a low tolerance for it..."--  
  
'He was lying?!?!' thought Inuyasha.  
  
--"Since this happened to me barely even yesterday, this is kinda hard for me to say at all. Normally, I would just brush off any old bad event like it never hurt me, but this is different." His eyes narrowed and his ears flattened tightly against his head at the memory. "Both my parents were killed by demons infused with more than five shards apiece. My mother is - no - WAS human before she died. She used the Shikon no Tama to allow herself to become a hanyou or human at will, and my father..." He gave a small smile. "Half-demon, but turned human or hanyou at will as well. They had me in their original states - mother as human, father as hanyou. My father was very intelligent with fights of many kinds. He would tell me about his world, and I would listen attentively, as I was very interested in his stories."  
  
"Tell us about these stories! Pleeeeaaaase?" asked Kagome, using her puppy eyes.  
  
Kurohi chuckled. "Father always fell for that kind of look. Father.." He closed his eyes. "He came back to this world, and carved the Ryuken - I call it Ryukiba, after the alternate name for the Tetsusaiga - out of his father's, my grandfather's, fang. He gave it to me when I managed to beat him in a fight. Boy was he pissed, but proud to have raised such a fine son.. according to his words." He chuckled and looked directly at everyone for a moment. He stood up, and approached Kagome and Inuyasha. He spoke as he walked, temporarily ignoring everyone else.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stared at him.  
  
"Not only that, they also wished for their child, me, to be able to become human or hanyou at will, when the need arose..." He turned slightly to face everyone else and still see his earlier forms of parents. He closed his eyes. "I wanna become human."  
  
His hair turned jet black. His tail withered away. His black ears returned to the sides of his face, and he suddenly opened his deep brown eyes. "In their human forms, both my parents have the traits I have. Father has my bone structure, and I get my slim-ness from my mother." He faced the human and hanyou and grinned widely. "Mother could see Jewel Shards, and Father hated his brother until he fell in love with a human named RIN!  
  
"My Mom's name is Kagome Tsukino (A/N: is this her last name?)!"--  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, and the boy's grin enlarged.  
  
"Father's name.. is Inuyasha!!" ^_^  
  
"Wha-wha-wha-what did you say?!!" stuttered the hanyou, golden eyes wide.  
  
Kurohi grinned. "Y'heard me... *dad*.." His face suddenly fell at that last word. "Wait... that's what I called you.. before you died...... Sumimasen, kudasai!" he excused himself, and dashed off, leaping down the cliff's rough edges while shifting his form back to hanyou.  
  
Well, he spilled the beans! Yup, he sure has looooow tolerance for lies! But while you guys are waiting for this fic to update again, why don't you check out my other fics? 


	3. Trust

Quarter-Demon  
  
Chapter Three: Trust  
  
"speaking" ***POV switch/Passing of Time  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha! Don't sue! I'm broke!  
  
Okay, so, here's something I'm kinda curious of what y'all want:  
  
A yaoi relationship between Kurohi and an OC or character from Inu-Yasha.  
  
or...  
  
A straight relationship between Kurohi and an OC or character from Inu- Yasha.  
  
However, I do best with practical Yaoi relationships.  
  
Vote in your reviews.  
  
If any of the pairings have Rin in them, could someone please tell me about her? My information on her is so limited, I have no clue as to who she is except that she died and was resurrected by Sesshomaru's Tenseiga (sp?). All I'd really need about her is a bio, eye color, hair color, hair length, shape of the eyes, stature, possible age, human/hanyou/youkai, and of the like.  
  
Inuyasha - Arigatou~! ^o^  
  
daragon - oooh, WILL Inuyasha and Kagome be mad? WILL ANYONE believe his story? Hmmm~... you'll find out. ^_~  
  
Now, on with the fic!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Leaves fluttered around him. A tree was a nice place to hide if you were a human, but as a youkai, or even hanyou...  
  
He said it. He said who he was. The only things he had left to hide were his own secrets. What were their reactions?  
  
Perhaps, he had fled too soon.  
  
His head bowed, brown, white and black-streaked hair cascading across his cheeks. His blue eyes just now closed.  
  
"Kurohi!"  
  
He didn't move at the call of his would-be father.  
  
"Oi! Listen to me!"  
  
His black ears twitched in reply. Yes, he was listening.  
  
"Come down here."  
  
He back-flipped, tucking his head against his knees for a moment, twisted to his right, and landed on his feet, facing the young Inuyasha. Kagome stepped off the hanyou's back, and everyone else followed a few yards behind.  
  
Kurohi snorted once and calmly asked, "Nani?"  
  
"You didn't even wait for our reaction. How do we know you're not lying?"  
  
"I declared I hated it, didn't I?"  
  
"Well, yeah, demo... How can we be sure?"  
  
He was silent. His sad eyes took up staring at the grass at his feet. 'Especially since I have a bit of Sesshomaru inside of me... this tail...' The tail flicked once.  
  
"You want to be sure that I am who I claim to be?"  
  
Everyone nodded. Inuyasha's stomach flopped when he saw a strange glint in the boy's eye.  
  
'I used to get into big shit for this until mother took it off...' "Inuyasha..." A wicked grin tugged his lips upward. "SIT!!"  
  
The hanyou was thrust into the ground face-first. "Aaaaugh!"  
  
Shippo gaped at him with wide eyes. "You... you, you SAT him!"  
  
Kurohi grinned nicely and nodded. "Hai, Shippo-chan. Did you know that you are technically older than I am? After all, you were born here, and I was born at a place past the well, and beyond even Kagome's current age... hehe. My first word... was the 's' word that can throw Inuyasha to the ground. The first time I said it, THAT happened."  
  
Kagome grinned. "Y'know, if you weren't from AFTER me, AND my later offspring, I'd go out with you!"  
  
Kurohi blinked, normal/angry expression yielding to surprise. "Ehh..."  
  
"Kagome, I think we'd best leave him alone. After all, wouldn't want to mess up his mind!" said Shippo, tugging at the hem of Kagome's skirt. She picked him up and not long after, her stomach gurgled.  
  
Inuyasha finally stood up after the spell wore off. "Why I oughta...!!"  
  
"Inuya~~sha~~" both son and mother chimed. "Now if you misbehave, we can 's' word you!"  
  
Kurohi frowned and turned away, starting to go back to the tree. He hopped up the branches. He sat on one of them and stared off into space.  
  
"I know I don't really know you, but something's wrong, isn't it?"  
  
"...Hn."  
  
"Kurohi?"  
  
"Nnn?"  
  
"Would the 's' word work on you?"  
  
"Only if I wore Prayer Beads like Inuyasha. Then, you could." His tail swished once and he sighed. "I just hope the plan to get all the Shikon Jewel shards will work.. cuz I had a few girls that actually liked me." He smiled slightly at the memory. "And one of them, I showed them my hanyou form... but... she shrieked, 'Eeewww, a mutant!' and ran off the day before the parents of mine that I know died... Jeez... how can people think lowly of people who are different? It just... doesn't make any sense..."  
  
Inuyasha huffed and jumped up to a branch just below his future son. "Look, kid-"  
  
Kurohi suddenly smiled. The silver-haired hanyou blinked. "Eh?"  
  
"You always called me 'kid', even after I mastered the Ryukiba... Continue."  
  
"...Most people are just dense. Their brains have grown so used to the normal that they despise anything different. Trust me, I know."  
  
The boy's eyes softened. "How, cannot I trust, my own father?" He leaned his head against a vertical branch, arms propped against the middle of his pulled-up lap. His feet secured his position slightly on the sturdy limb.  
  
He took a look at his claws and flexed them. "We'll kill Naraku... especially while I'm here. I think I will be a pretty handy boost - especially if Kagome suddenly loses her sight of jewel shards!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Look, Kagome, in my time -"  
  
"I know I lost sight of the shards. You don't have to rub it in my face."  
  
"M-miru koto, boku..." the boy started.  
  
Kagome left.  
  
He growled. "Rrrrrr... chikusho!" He jumped off the branch and stomped off the opposite way. "Feh! Shojo-tachi!"  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, it seems your future son has inherited your short temper."  
  
"AND a tail. Must be in the father's side of the family, eh, Inuyasha?" chimed Shippo.  
  
"...I'm gonna go find Kagome."  
  
***  
  
Feh! Stupid girls! Then again, she DID birth me...  
  
Damn it!  
  
I rush across the trees and come upon a familiar scent.  
  
Sesshomaru.  
  
Forgetting where I am, I hide amongst the trees, noisily brushing the branches with my tail.  
  
Hide 'n' Seek.  
  
"Show yourself, or suffer a painful death."  
  
Eep... Now I remember.  
  
I descend from the branch, landing in a crouching position. My ear flick back and forth, my tail swishes, and I look up at him. There is a girl by his side - a young Rin, it looked like - and Jakkin.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
I am silent. I stand up and give him a sideways stare. I finally answer. "Kurohi."  
  
"Fluffy-sama, do you know him?"  
  
"No.. but his scent is oddly familiar."  
  
Kurohi snorted in a very Inuyasha-like manner. "Don'na. I know you."  
  
"Of course you would. I'm quite well-known."  
  
"M'lord, would you like me to get rid of him?"  
  
Kurohi smirked and looked up to Sesshomaru. "May I fight him? Just for kicks?" He looked back down at the toad and cracked his knuckles. "I REALLY need to let off steam!"  
  
"Jakkin?"  
  
"Oh, yes M'lord!" Flame erupted from the male head on the staff. Kurohi leapt effortlessly around the blast and declared one of his father's trademark move, "Claws of Steel!!"  
  
Jakkin lumbered back and let loose more fire.  
  
'His speed and fighting style are nearly identical to Inuyasha's...' "Jakkin! Kurohi! Stop the fight."  
  
Kurohi blinked and looked at his uncle. "Nani? Doushite?"  
  
"Where did you learn to fight?"  
  
He puffed out his chest. "From my parents. My mother was a human archer. No... the reincarnation of a Miko from this era... And pops? Hah. Half- demon. Can't you see the ears... Sesshomaru?" he asked.  
  
He plopped down and looked at Rin. "You look a heckuvalot younger than when I last saw you, Rin-chan."  
  
"I don't know you! Fluffy-sama, can you get him to go away?"  
  
Kurohi blinked. "Matte yo, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm a lot like Kagome and Inuyasha all balled into one." His ears flicked and his tail swished. "Look, does this form scare you?" He pointed a claw at himself.  
  
Rin simply eyed him warily.  
  
"Okay, then. I wish I were human..."  
  
His black hair came back and so did his brown eyes. "I ask you as the future offspring of Kagome and Inuyasha that you help us collect the remaining shards of the jewel. Otherwise, everyone close to you shall meet their demise. I tell no lie, as I have witnessed this tragic event first- hand. I ask you as a human, or half-breed, or whatever you'd like to call me, for your help. I know Inuyasha will not be pleased, but at this rate, nothing shall change. If Kagome loses her sight on the Jewel, you'll have to rely on me. I know you don't know me, but in a few years after Kagome's time, you shall see me for the first time... or not... because I may not live once this deed is done. Kudasai, Sesshomaru..."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Kurohi asking for Sesshomaru's assistance...? Perhaps next chappie, you'll see why he trusts Fluff-sama so much! (gotta luv that nickname!)  
  
Finished 6/14/03 


	4. Siblings

Quarter-Demon  
  
Chapter Four: Siblings  
  
"speaking" ***POV switch/Passing of Time  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha! Don't sue! I'm broke!  
  
Note to readers: Due to my writing style, Rating may be raised because of content, including swearing and things close to lemons (though I'm kinda horrible at them).  
  
Arianna - I hope this is even more interesting!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Two albinos, one with pink eyes, the other with gold ones, dashed across the burnt rooftops of modern Japan. The one with gold eyes stopped, got down on all fours and sniffed the ground with his partially-formed doggy nose. He frowned. "Damn demons."  
  
"Demons? How did they get here?"  
  
"Probably their drive for the jewel, sis."  
  
The pink-eyed one blinked. "What do you mean?" she asked in her high alto voice.  
  
"You know, the Shikon Jewel?"  
  
The girl wrinkled her nose. "Mommy and Daddy told us their tale. I know more than *you* could ever remember, because YOU never bothered to listen!! Just like Mommy said she used to when her granpa told her all those tales, including about the 'Kappa' water sprite!"  
  
The boy blinked. "You remember it all from start to finish, don't you?"  
  
The female albino nodded. "Yep. Now let's go find Mommy and Daddy."  
  
They continued on their trek across the rooftops. The girl suddenly caught her foot on a shingle and fell through the already ruined ceiling with a scream.  
  
The boy stopped. "SEISHIN!!" he yelped. The dog-boy hopped back and purposely fell through. His sister sat on the floor, sniffling. The boy snorted. "I thought you were being eaten by a demon, not fallin' through some burnt roof that smells a lot like..." He sniffed the air and slowly made his way out the broken door, following the scent.  
  
"Nekome? Where are you goin'?"  
  
"Oh, shit... I smell our parents, sis... and they don't smell alive."  
  
"Nani...?!!" She scrambled to her feet and stopped by her brother's side. The bodies before them weren't rotted just yet, but they stank of battle and blood. She broke into tears and her brother held her close.  
  
"What I don't get, sis, is why they would keep our brother here, but send only US to America? I know that he was given our father's latest sword carving, and that he was one of the favorites of Dad, but..."  
  
"But, what, oniisan?" she asked, wiping her now dry eyes but they were slightly puffy.  
  
'That was a fast cry...'  
  
"...I dunno. Maybe I'm just trying to fool myself into thinking their was an excuse. We could have helped fight those demons!"  
  
"...And get killed in the process! I don't think that's what they wanted! Wait, how much of the Shikon Jewel did they collect, again?"  
  
"Almost all of it, but somehow Mom lost sight of the Jewel Shards during their journey and they really couldn't continue it. They couldn't use Kaede, because although she could see them, she was too old, and was needed in the village."  
  
"Then, you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We gotta find oniisan Kurohi!"  
  
"Wait, let's go to the well. We have Jewel Shards, remember? We'll go there, into the Feudal Era. Kurohi's probably there."  
  
"Okay! Shall I get any of my stuffs?"  
  
"Just get your bow. You may be needed for long range shots, and, anyway, I don't want you hurt. What kinda brother would I be?"  
  
She giggled. "A fourteen-year-old who doesn't care about his ten-year-old sister?"  
  
"Duh. Iku-mashou yo!"  
  
"Matte yo! I need my clothes!!" She dashed inside, her older brother following her. In her room, she pulled out several kimonos and handed some red garbs from a trunk to Nekome. He realized that they were sewn from fire rats' fur. "Let's put these on so we'll blend in better!"  
  
"Not in front of you!"  
  
"Of course! You go change into your room before I OSUWARI-"  
  
Her brother fell face-first into the carpet.  
  
"-you!" She blinked. "Oops, I didn't mean to sit-"  
  
Just as he was starting to get up, he fell down again.  
  
"-you... Gomen..." She smiled awkwardly and ushered him out of her room as soon as he could walk. She changed into a white and red kimono and when she came out, Nekome was in a red.. well, whatever it was. Daddy wore something exactly like it during his life in the Feudal Era. "Okay! Let's go!!"  
  
Exiting the home, they entered the Well-House that hid the Bone-Eater's Well.  
  
"Seishin, get onto my back."  
  
Securing the bow and arrows across her back, the girl got onto her brother's back, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. "Ready."  
  
"Okay." He jumped with a light grunt, and they hit the bottom of the well lightly. Nekome grinned as he looked up at the blue sky, then the grin mutated into something wicked. Seishin sweat-dropped and her ears flattened against her head.  
  
"No~~~ big brother! No-"  
  
Her brother picked her up and threw her up out of the well, giggling as her shrieks pierced the air, and most likely alerting their brother if he was there, possibly.  
  
***  
  
The full demon's and quarter demon's black ears perked up at the sound of a scream. Kurohi abruptly stood up, blue eyes wide. "Oh no! Imouto!!"  
  
"You have a little sister?"  
  
Kurohi nodded once. "Hai. Seishin-chan! Later, Sesshomaru!" He flit off across the tops of trees, and eventually came across a white-haired, pink- eyed girl with white dog ears. He stopped and embraced the girl tightly. "Seishin-chan! I thought you and Nekome-chan were in America!"  
  
"W-we got back on our own."  
  
Kurohi frowned and backed off slightly, gripping her shoulders. "You and he ran back?"  
  
"Yeah," Nekome replied, sitting on a tree branch. There was a silence. "What, you aren't happy to see your otouto?" His dark gray ears twitched. His white hair re-spiked itself as he jumped down and ran a hand through them. He folded his arms, resting his hands on the insides of the red sleeves of his "shirt". (A/N: What's the name of Inuyasha's clothing??) "What, do I have to actually say, fuckin' 'hello'?"  
  
"OSUWARI!!"  
  
Nekome was thrust into the ground by BOTH his siblings. After a moment, he groaned and sat up. "What was THAT for?!!"  
  
Kurohi hoisted his sister across his shoulders. Her legs dangled against the boy's chest and she held on by grabbing his dog-ears.  
  
"Oniisan?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Did someone piss you off?" she asked, sensing his tense body shift slightly.  
  
"Seishin!" he reprimanded. "But, yeah, the younger version of our mom pissed me off." He seemed calmer and a tad more sedated with his sister around. He liked her more than his brother, and held a special affection toward her. He flicked his ears and Seishin reached up to rub them, hearing the soft sigh he uttered. She let go of his ear and it flicked again with disappointment.  
  
"Ooh! What'd she do THIS time?" she yipped just before she let go of his ear. It was always fun to see the eldest brother get into fights with their mother.  
  
He snorted. "She did not let me explain about something. Let's go find Miroku. C'mon, Nekome." His tail grabbed his brother by the ear and started to drag him with them.  
  
"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-owwwww!!"  
  
"Quit your howling, Nekome," drawled Kurohi.  
  
He stood up and wrenched the tail away from his ear. He caught up with his two siblings.  
  
Kurohi grinned. "Race ya."  
  
Nekome snorted. "With that weight on ya, you'll never win!"  
  
"Just try me! Ready-"  
  
Nekome started to run. Kurohi caught up and dashed ahead, calling, "I'll meet you at the site! Later!!"  
  
Kurohi dashed to the site and stopped upon seeing Miroku, Kilala (A/N: I FINALLY figured out how to spell it!), Shippo, and Sango, but no Inuyasha.  
  
"Oi, Miroku, where's pops?" Kurohi asked, eyeing Seishin one last time before making eye contact with the monk. He hoped that Nekome didn't reveal anything.. interesting.. about himself. He also hoped that he wouldn't do the same about Nekome, who was, in reality, a smart-ass, peeping tom.  
  
He shrugged. "Went to find Kagome. Who's that on your shoulders? And who's that behind you?"  
  
Nekome stepped forth. "MY name's Nekome, and the girl on by oniisan's shoulders name's Seishin."  
  
"You're..."  
  
"Siblings. The sons and daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome Higarashi," replied Nekome, grinning.  
  
Seishin jumped off the shoulders she perched on. She looked at Kilala and smiled. "Kilala, come."  
  
"Prrr?" the cat demon approached the child and allowed herself to be petted. The girl demon giggled while indulging herself in that task.  
  
Nekome snorted and fingered the Prayer Beads around his neck. Shippo, Miroku and Sango chuckled. "You can be 'sat', too, Nekome?"  
  
He shrugged and grunted an affirmative.  
  
Kurohi patted the fourteen-year-old's head. "Yes, because of his rude potty- mouth and temper. Not only that, he peeks under girls' skirts. Especially when they're playing certain games that include jumping."  
  
So much for not revealing anything...  
  
The monk chuckled and wrapped an arm about the youngest boy's shoulders. "Now, Nekome, let me indulge you on some of my... 'secrets', ne?"  
  
Nekome's eyes widened and a mischievous glint could be seen. "Do~ tell!"  
  
Sango sighed as the two boys wandered off somewhere to talk. She crouched near the girl and touched one ear. It flicked and she turned her head, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"How old are you?" asked the demon huntress.  
  
"Ten. I age at a human speed, but Mommy said that I might retain a young- adult youth half as long as Daddy did.. er, does, er..."  
  
"Just say 'does' because in this timeline, he is still young, okay, sis?" asked Kurohi. He closed his eyes a moment and rested.  
  
There was silence until a ruffling of fabric and leaves came from above. Inuyasha landed near Kurohi and silently motioned the girl.  
  
Kurohi smirked. "Your future daughter." He called, "Oh, and, Seishin?"  
  
She looked up and saw her Daddy. She bounded up and hugged him tightly around the neck, giggling. The hanyou's eyes went wide as he supported her weight. One hand held up her bottom while the other rested against the back of her head. He looked up as Kurohi spoke again, this time, with a low tone.  
  
"The bad thing is, is that she and Nekome, your other future son, have Jewel Shards inside them, like I did."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Ooh, we have another Peeping Tom AND more Jewel Shards! What will Inuyasha do?  
  
I hope it was okay that I made this chapter an introduction of the siblings! I was kinda out of ideas for the current conditions... and I still need ideas for a pairing. How about this, you lovely people out there fill out an application for a character you'd like to fall in love with Kurohi or Nekome (Seishin's a little young, but affections to her is okay). They could either have a Jewel Shard (or more) and come from future Japan, or they could be from the Feudal Era and be interested in him at your own decided pace. Please include background information, and if I like your character, I'll e-mail you. You include your character's profile in your Review, if you like. Nekome strictly likes girls, and Kurohi prefers boys around his age, but for the sake of appearance, just may take a girl.  
  
This "contest" shall go on for a few days (or weeks) until I find a proper character(s) that would work out best with the two boys.  
  
Name:  
  
Hair Color:  
  
Eye Color:  
  
Height:  
  
Attacks (if any):  
  
Body Type (slim, muscled, slender, etc.):  
  
Likes:  
  
Dislikes:  
  
Turn-Ons (can be a thing, a part of the environment, etc.):  
  
Other (things I might not have mentioned go here):  
  
Background:  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Example  
  
Name: Nekome  
  
Hair Color: White; is spiked from head down  
  
Eye Color: Gold; contains brown flecks  
  
Age: 14  
  
Height: 5'  
  
Attacks: Poison Steel Claws, Blades of Blood, Demon form (controllable),  
  
Body Type: Slightly muscled  
  
Likes: Peeping under girls' skirts at school, Pretty girls, Fighting, Pissin' his brother and dad off, Making his sister scream like a baby, Chocolate, Ramen, Miroku (not like that!),  
  
Dislikes: Screams that break glass or other high-pitched noises.  
  
Turn-Ons: Sunrises, Sunsets, Bishoujo.  
  
Other: Doggy-nose, Dark-gray dog-ears.  
  
Background: The second son of Inuyasha and Kagome. He has the inherited Poison Claw ability from the side of Inuyasha's father that passed the ability to Sesshomaru. He and Sesshomaru get along well, and he particularly enjoys beating the shit out of Jakkin, much to the imp's dismay. Despite his actions with his sister and brother, he is protective of them, but has a slight fear of death, which occurred when he saw his dead parents' bodies lying on the ground. His constant peeping at women and girls gets him several "sits" and knocks on the head, but he feels the pain is worth it for the sights he sees. He feels that if a woman (or anyone) were to ever be taller than he is, he would not have the upper hand, but this type of vision somehow never ignores his skills as a lover/fighter. Nekome IS a virgin, but reads enough books and other things online to compensate. He hates being alone, and will even talk to himself to nullify that loneliness. He also likes to play hero, and despises it when Kurohi takes the spotlight and continues his work when he wasn't even finished off. Give him what he wants, and he will gloat over it... otherwise, be prepared for a fight that ends with the word: "OSUWARI"!  
  
I am practically done with the demon pic of Kurohi. Those who want to see it, e-mail &/or review and ask. I am more than happy to share my works!  
  
Finished 6/26/03 


	5. A Strange New Ally?

Quarter-Demon  
  
Chapter Five: A Strange New... Ally?  
  
"speaking" ***POV switch/Passing of Time  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha! Don't sue! I'm broke!  
  
Arianna - Oh, OK. Maybe I'll ask my brother about one or two, but most of his OCs wanna fight all the time & they have almost no love interests of any particular gender (if any, always female)... Anyway, Nekome & Seishin have met Sesshomaru 1X or 2X when they were younger, & Seishin remembers Rin (Rin was a teenager then & deeply in love with Fluffy-sama). Nekome knows her because he once mimicked Miroku & suffered getting hit in the head w/a powerful fist. & since they know Rin, (I just saw the episode with her 1st appearance recently & recorded it! Despite the past outcomes - with her dying & all -, I loved it! Sesshy-sama goodness!) they know Fluffy-sama (Oi, the name [Fluffy - his real name is Fluppy] is what my parents kept on calling my under-stuffed toy dog that I've had since I was born! CUTE! ^_^).  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha blinked at Kurohi. He held the boy's sister - his future daughter - in his arms. She had her short legs wrapped around his waist and clung to him tightly. So, these "kids" of his contained Jewel Shards inside of them, eh? It was a wonder that they didn't go mad.  
  
Vaguely, he wondered why the eldest had a tail AND held quarter-part-demon inside, but none of the others did. Did it only affect the eldest son, just like Kurohi and Sesshomaru?? They were both elder sons, after all.  
  
"Hi, daddy! I'm so glad you're alive in this realm!! I missed you already!!" she chirped, grinning, and showing tiny fangs.  
  
"Uh... eh? What?"  
  
She blinked her pretty pink eyes and her ears twitched. She giggled. "Does daddy want my Jewel Shard?"  
  
The hanyou frowned pretty cutely. His gold eyes took on an aura of puzzlement. Gosh, his so-called "children" acted - or behaved - so willing to give up the power of the Sacred Jewel... "I do, but..."  
  
She smiled. "I know. You don't want me to get hurt?" It sounded more of a statement than a question, though.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Kurohi?" asked the young sister. Her ears twisted to face her older brother.  
  
Kurohi stepped forward, eyeing his little sister. "If I..." He paused and took in a ragged breath. Calm! He had to remain CALM! "If I remove your Jewel Shard..." 'Calm, calm, calm, calm!' was his little mantra. It was almost ignored completely. "...but I don't want you to be hurt..."  
  
"If you don't do it, we may not live after this little 'adventure'. Please, big brother..." she pleaded, pink eyes set now on him. Her lips set themselves into a line on her rounded face.  
  
'So brave...' He closed his eyes. "Wise beyond her years already?" He looked up. "Okay.. but, this'll hurt quite a bit... here." He offered his sparsely-muscled right forearm. "Bite down if you have to, okay?"  
  
She nodded bravely. Her eyes shone with courage. "Yeah! I'm gonna be invincible to pain! Just like you!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked. Kurohi... impenetrable to pain? How did that happen? Did he sell his soul or something?  
  
His free clawed-hand quickly pierced her shoulder and came out with blood and a shard. He felt fangs in his other arm and snorted at the pain, trying NOT to laugh. He offered the shard to Inuyasha in his now-bloodied left hand. "Whatever you do with the Shikon no Tama, please don't become a full demon, or else I will not exist... unless you don't want me to exist, then go right ahead."  
  
"Keh..." He took the bloody shard and pried the now-unconscious girl's fangs off her brother's arm. He frowned as Kurohi snorted once with contained laughter. "What's so funny?"  
  
"My arm stings..." He scrunched-up his face and bit his lip, but in the end, that was futile to the fierce laughter that forced its way from his body. "Ha-haa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa!"  
  
"THAT'S what's so funny?"  
  
"Pain..." he mumbled, eyeing the visibly, slowly closing wound of fang holes. Un-clotted blood freely flowed from them and dripped to the ground, mingling with his sister's. "...the pain's funny... It hurts like hell, but my mind..." He shook his head and turned around as he smelled three people. "Oh! Sesshomaru-san! Rin-chan! Jakkin! Kon'nichi wa!" He dashed over. Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Sesshomaru!!"  
  
Kurohi ignored his dad. He said pretty loudly so that Inuyasha could hear, "So, you've decided to help us find the shards of the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
"Yes," he uttered with a nod. He frowned slightly. He smelled blood on this boy... and the blood was similar to four others. "But know that that will not last for long, ningen-youkai."  
  
The boy didn't even blink. He shrugged. "Don'na." He turned his back and glided back to the group. He smirked at Inuyasha. "Now we have more help to kill off Naraku."  
  
The albino frowned slightly. "Mattak', my brother...? What'd you do?" he asked. He folded his arms into his sleeves. His ears twitched once.  
  
(A/N: Mattaku (spelt Mattak' in this chapter) = Indeed; Really; Utterly. I heard Hiei say this once. "Mattak'... don'na Kuwabara no... [I lose what he says around here]!")  
  
"I just told him his very existence was in jeopardy if we didn't collect all the shards of the Jewel. Now, in our inventory, we need to get Nekome's... Anyway, Kagome, how many shards are there left, do y'think?" Kurohi asked, striding toward a tree and leaning against the trunk of it.  
  
Kagome glanced at the thick shard that Inuyasha held between two claws, and then looked at the Shikon no Tama. "Aaah, just a few more, I think!" she chirped happily. "I can't believe we're almost done!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes brightened. "Really?! Here, Kagome." He held out the shard to the reincarnated Miko, and Kagome easily fitted it into a crevice. It suddenly merged with the large chunk.  
  
Kurohi smirked. "Unless I'm mistaken," He paused, something tickling his mind like a cool wind. "we just have to chase Naraku for the rest! Isn't this great?!" he chirped, despite what sensed. The sensation running through his veins, ears, and nose was ALMOST distracting.  
  
"Almost"... quite the understatement.  
  
~~~POV change~~~  
  
I looked at Seishin, who had fallen asleep against her young father. "I'll take her. After all, you're still a better fighter than me." I held out my arms, and the girl was placed in them. Affectionately, apologetically - I couldn't tell which - I nuzzled her nose with my own and rested my forehead against hers. "Seishin... arigato..." Slowly, I slid down to sit, settled down on the ground, and closed my eyes.  
  
Images of blood and death flooded my mind instantly. My horrid mind replayed every single god-damned detail in horrifying realism.  
  
That mind of mine flickered to my girlfriend...  
  
"Oi! Kurohi-chan!"  
  
I felt a smile tug my features. I let it take control and take my eyes into its embrace. She was really pretty. Black hair and beautiful green eyes - a beauty, indeed. She walked with grace far stronger than those other air- headed teens.  
  
She had met me while I was in the art room.  
  
She tugged on one of my black locks of hair. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
I nodded and leaned my head against her arm, nuzzling her slender biceps with my nose. "Yeah... There's something about me you need to know... to see... to realize."  
  
"Having a hard time with your adjectives?"  
  
I shook my head and my grin widened. "Nope. I meant them all. Anyway, could you come with me?"  
  
She nodded. I led her out of the school and into a small forest nearby.  
  
"Why are we going here?"  
  
"I told you... I have to show you... me..."  
  
She frowned. "What?"  
  
I breathed deeply. "I wish... to become.. hanyou......"  
  
My body shifted and rippled gently. I felt stronger and I felt my tail come back, erupting from my school's dark pants. My ears moved up and heard more than they ever could when I was human. I opened my now blue eyes and gazed at her lovingly.  
  
"So... Azenhikari-chan... This is...--"  
  
(A/N: Azen = daze, Hikari = light. Don't ask me why I chose those words for a name.)  
  
She suddenly shrieked, "Eeewww, a mutant! What the fuck are you?!?!" She pointed a finger at me. My happiness disappeared. "I'm gonna tell the whole school that they brought in a demon!! You monster! You go die off with your own damned kind!! Go away!!"  
  
My eyes lost their gleam. "Demo, Azen--"  
  
A rock bounced off my head, and then another. I blinked at this and frowned. I swatted away an incoming rock. "Azen-chan, kudasai..."  
  
"Go the fuck away!!" she screamed. "I don't know why I ever had a crush on you!! You disgrace to nature! Now go away before I--"  
  
I looped up in front of her and my expression could kill anyone, if looks COULD kill. However, my eyes watered. I was truly hurt. My heart... it felt like it was being torn to shreds.  
  
"--Before you what? You really can't kill me." My eyes frowned, taking my eyebrows with them. "I admit, I have demon in me, but I wanted to show you my truest form because I both trusted AND loved you. However, you have every right to not like me, but was it only for my other self? Did you love me BEFORE I decided to come clean with you - to tell you the truth that has been clawing at me from the inside out? If that's true, then why have YOU toyed with me - my feelings?"  
  
"I didn't KNOW you were this monstrosity! Had I known, I would have dumped you LONG AGO!"  
  
My eyes widened. I had to leave soon, but not without a few more words...  
  
I couldn't help it. A few tears slipped down my face and landed on my uniform. My ears flattened in a way of uke-ness. "Azen, I hate to admit this to you, but you are really, really, REALLY shallow. You only loved me because of my brown eyes and human appearance... not because of who I truly am... It's over, Azen, but I guess those words were what you wanted to say, you air-headed ningen."  
  
With that, I wished myself back as a human, and went my own way.  
  
And that night, I cried myself to sleep, vowing, even with a shattered heart, never to love again.  
  
Then, the next day, my last form, my last hope of comfort, was destroyed. No... they were not ever materials.  
  
They were my loving, beautiful parents.  
  
My melancholy rest was suddenly interrupted - I heard a noise. My ears twitched; I looked up and twisted my ears toward the sound. Setting my sister down on the ground, I dashed back into the forest. The green expanse whisked around me in a haze of dark color. The greens and browns merged to become one surge of motion, but I was the only one moving, of course. I raced across the soft ground, but I really couldn't tell because my shoes were on. Perhaps it was because of the faint sound of grass giving underneath my fleeting weight.  
  
The noise led me to the left, and I followed it. What was it? Why was I so wanting to find out who - or what - was there?  
  
So strange. I had never felt like this before... except when I was with that one girl who, in the end, turned me down recently.  
  
I paused and frowned. Since when had I been one to scout out anything? Sure, my senses were decent, but they were only second best with Sesshomaru being the only one who could smell ANYTHING like Inuyasha, who's cold was nearly deleted by some of Mother's medicine.  
  
I snorted for practically no reason and sniffed the air some more. Such a scent... so... alluring...--  
  
My feet started moving toward the scent of their own accord. They moved slowly, as if afraid to scare the scent off.  
  
--I didn't know... I really didn't know who could ever make such a scent... I felt afraid and eager all at once. It was quite unnerving. I felt like screaming. Crying. Whatever.  
  
Wait, this sensation.. isn't.. love.  
  
My mind swam; my feet were pulled further into the forest. My emotions were a raging sea, clashing into each other in large waves. Peace was far from my grasp, but I smelled that soothing scent before me. Again, I don't claim to have my father's sense of smell, but...  
  
My feet took another turn, red clothing threatening to catch under my feet. My hair was pulled tenderly by the soft breeze, and my bangs were in my sight. I reached up and grasped a spike that parted by the force of my fingertips when they rubbed together.  
  
The scent overpowered me and I panted. My god...! Whatever scent that was, it affected my whole body. I never felt something like this so strong, even with Azenhikari!  
  
Again, I wanted to scream or cry... or both.  
  
And again, this sensation isn't... couldn't be... love.  
  
I covered my nose with the collar of my shirt and sensed the scent behind me. I spun around...  
  
...and then, I was greeted to the sight of...  
  
Bright pink eyes, all-knowing. She had short blond hair and wore a strange outfit. She was two inches shorter than me. She had a tote bag of sorts slung over one shoulder, and held a bag in her right hand. She also had a knowing smirk to match those gleaming eyes.  
  
She wore bands that had knives strapped to her left leg and right arm, and boots that climbed up to just below her knees. She wore a short-sleeved shirt that barely exposed her midsection and a skirt that went half-way down her thighs.  
  
I had a feeling she had been waiting for me. No wonder I felt like yelling... this scenario screamed "ambush"! Nevertheless, I bottled up my mistrust and asked evenly, "Anata wa... dare ka...?"  
  
(A/N: Pronunciation: ah-nah-tah wah dah-rleh kah. Translation: "You are... who...?")  
  
"Atashi wa... Celia."  
  
(A/N: Pronunciation: ah-tah-sh' wah. "I am...")  
  
"Celia..." I stood stock-still and my eyes roved across her features quickly. She had Jewel Shards. Two of them - one purified and one neutral. "Jewel Shards... Two of them... Why are you here? Have you been waiting for me?"  
  
"Indeed I have, Kurohi."  
  
I think my heart just stopped. Who the hell was she?! "Nani...?! How do you know my name?!"  
  
"I've been keeping an eye on you for quite a while."  
  
Spying on me?!  
  
Vaguely, I felt my hand clench.  
  
NO! My emotions couldn't control me! Not now! I sighed to restore some sense into my mind. I asked wearily, "How long, then?"  
  
"Suffice it to say, I've been watching you for a while."  
  
Warily, I sat on the grass and grasped my own tail in nervousness.  
  
"But you've lost yourself, haven't you?"  
  
I blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"Being with that girl made you change into something you disliked... but it was supposedly all 'worth her affections'..."  
  
"You're goin' into dangerous territory, *girl*! I suggest you shut up about that before I cut off your head! And what's with the weird scent?! You look human, but you don't smell like one!" I replied heatedly.  
  
"Who or what I am is none of your concern. I will sum it up to say that I am here to help complete the Jewel of Four Souls."  
  
Help, huh? I really don't know if I can trust her... but then again, her eyes seem so honest...  
  
My grip on my tail tightens.  
  
"What do you mean, 'I changed into something I disliked'?" I ask. My anger has faded.  
  
"You changed yourself to be what she wanted you to be and you never gave any thought to your own feelings and the person you really are." The smirk became even more pronounced.  
  
I snorted. "The real me, huh? This IS me..." ...Right? I mean, come on... Wait, I don't have a reason to fight what she says! How pathetic can that get?! "Unless, of course, you include the multiple forms I have!" Though, I have to admit, I'm a tad bit afraid of my demon self...  
  
Strange, her words sapped what strength I used to stand up against anything or anyone... If I wasn't careful, she could easily... shatter me. She probably didn't refer to my human and demon forms as well as this one.  
  
Damn her...  
  
Then, what form did she mean? I don't get it. Wait...  
  
"Wait! Don't answer that. You mean I... everything I did..." I frowned. "...a lie?"  
  
No, not a lie. I just wanted to be...  
  
"You finally understand."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Here is Kurohi's bio  
  
Name: Kurohi  
  
Hair Color: Light brown. Hair in front of ears has black on it; hair tips behind ears are white  
  
Eye Color: Blue  
  
Age: 16  
  
Height: 5' 5"  
  
Attacks: Ryukiba Wind Scar, "OSUWARI/SIT", Claws of Steel,  
  
Body Type: Lean muscles - the typical body of an almost feminine bishonen  
  
Likes: Playing with his siblings, People being nice to his ears & tail, & people who respect his multiple natures of hanyou/yonbun no ichiyou, human, and youkai.  
  
Dislikes: Visible/Invisible threats to his family, People rubbing his tail/ears wrong, and Lying/treachery.  
  
Turn-Ons: Grace (such as movement or taking of a certain action) of the person of his affections, and The proper rubbing of his tail/ears.  
  
Other: Black dog ears. Orange tail with three botches of black - one at the base and tip, and one stripe near the tip - see a picture I drew for a better view! Wears a large... whatever Inuyasha's red garbs are... that reaches past his hands and also past his feet, but he will sometimes pull the ends up for better running/fighting. He likes the "flowing" look. Has a human side, and a semi-controllable demon side... The demon side changes his entire being, and he fears that he may, one day, kill someone he loves. However, these feelings are covered by the "Don't kill me!", "I'll tell you the truth!", and "Don't piss me off!!" attitudes.  
  
Background: The eldest son of Inuyasha and Kagome. He respects anyone older than him - despite their maturity. In school, he tells most people off that he doesn't feel deserve his "true love" unless they give off a certain "feel" at first impression. If that impression is ruined, he will most likely ignore/tell off pursuers. He realized the reality of death the first time when he sees his father die before his eyes, and he currently has a slight dislike for attacking others, though he has no qualms for this against Naraku - after all, he DID start it! Treat him respectfully, and he will do the same for just about anyone in return. He feels he has a debt to pay off for Inuyasha because of the vigorous training he was put through, and will do all he can to help him to pay off that debt. When he can, he will sit by himself and let his thoughts wander, and wishes to seek out "love" - something he only received from Kagome... not that Inuyasha was a bad father! Insulting Inuyasha is his way of expressing his deep gratitude and love for his father, and future Inuyasha knew it. However, if seeking love won't get him it, he will wait for it to hit him... but he can be quite oblivious to flirting, as he doesn't understand the concept. Also, some people think he's crazy because he laughs while in pain. (A/N: So do I! It's so weird!)  
  
Celia belongs to Kohaku Frost, and she now has an account~! Arigatou!!  
  
Mini-Spoiler - Celia qualifies for the Seishin/Nekome F-R-I-E-N-D... not lover.  
  
Waaa! I haven't gotten any submissions! I had to go to KF in order to advance this chapter! So sad!!  
  
& I HATE MY BRACES! I JUST GOT THEM ON TWO DAYS AGO! FEH!  
  
Anyway, I'm gonna have to ask for a few submissions cuz I hope to introduce either Kurohi's or Nekome's boy/girlfriend next chapter, which I have already begun!  
  
Finished 7/10/03 


	6. The Pervert & the Crestfallen Puppy

Quarter-Demon  
  
Chapter Six: The Pervert & the Crestfallen Puppy  
  
"speaking" ***POV switch/Passing of Time {sounds}  
  
I decided to change thinking to [blah].  
  
Disclaimer: No matter what, I don't own Inu-Yasha. The only ones that I DO own are the sons and daughter of Inuyasha IN THIS FIC! E-mail/review if you want to use them, and I'll probably let you if you give me credit for the character(s)!  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru - I'm thrilled you like this fic! You like anything in particular? However, it eventually will get more difficult to continue this fic if I continue to not get any flow of characters from reviewers *sweat- drop*. Bad thing.  
  
In a chapter or two, I just might introduce a character chosen from the character submissions... if I get any!!  
  
Pictures of Demon Kurohi available for viewing! Just tell me in a review! You want hand-drawn or computer-mouse-drawn?  
  
Couple of drawings of Nekome & Seishin ready to be scanned.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Flattening my ears to my head, I peeked over the bushes. I heard Miroku near me and flicked one gold eye toward him. He was crouched low on a tree branch, blue eyes alive with anticipation. His staff lay on the ground at the base of the tree. My claws gripped a small shrub under me to keep the rest of my body from lunging at the girls in the lake.  
  
Kagome and Sango were bathing and had ordered us to NOT interrupt their bath. Hmph. Yeah right, like I was gonna listen to THEM!  
  
Ho----t... ho------------t...... HOT!!!  
  
I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and panted. My gaze wandered almost teasingly down Sango's cream-colored neck and shoulders, working its way to- -  
  
"OSUWARI!!"  
  
B-TANNNNNNNNG!  
  
"Mmphf...?!!" I kissed the earth and growled. I had been sooooooo close!  
  
WHAAAAAAAAAAAAMM!  
  
"Aaaaaaaouch!!"  
  
I chuckled as the image of Sango hitting Miroku over the head with her Hiraikotsu entered my mind.  
  
Well, at least I saw her--  
  
WHACK!! WHACK!! WHAM!! WHACK!!  
  
"ITAI YO!! Waaaaa!!!! Yameru! Yameru, KUDASAIIII~!"  
  
"Nekome!"  
  
I growled and rubbed the growing bump on my head. I growled and swallowed to soothe my parched throat due to my outburst. "*What?*" I looked up and a blushing, toweled Sango - holding her Hiraikotsu over her head, no less - entered my view.  
  
"You don't get the girl by drooling over her body - not only that, I'm SUPPOSED to be older than you and not around your age!"  
  
I chuckled. "Whatever, man." I stood up and walked past Kagome, who had sat me. I dashed across the treetops and out of sight. Treetops fled beneath my running feet and eventually collapsed tiredly to a pond...  
  
~~~POV switch~~~  
  
Green-colored shoes blended in slightly with the grass below his feet. Red pants swept across his legs and touched the base of his tail with every sluggish stride. His hands were hidden from view by his super-long red sleeves of his haori (A/N: I *FINALLY* figured it out!). His arms were crossed against his stomach. He had a mop of brown hair. Some parts were tipped with white or black. His black ears drooped from their normally upright position.  
  
The woman with two shards followed closely behind him, keeping a keen pink eye out on him.  
  
He had been pretending for his so-called girlfriend, Azenhikari. He should have shown her his true form earlier. Then again, was what she had claimed true?  
  
Dumping him on the spot...  
  
His ears folded themselves against his head; his head bowed even more. He ferociously resisted the urge to make a keening noise high in his throat.  
  
"Do that too much and you'll get lines on your neck, faker."  
  
He wasn't in the mood. "Urusei..."  
  
"Just make me, kid!"  
  
"KID?!" his head shot up and he glared daggers at her. "I'm a young adult, thank you very much!"  
  
"Well, if you weren't so BLIND, maybe you could also see that you're ALSO an immature asshole!"  
  
"NANI?!! KISAMA--"  
  
(A/N: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!! YOU BASTARD--)  
  
"Brother!"  
  
Kurohi blinked and crouched down, snorting at his interruption. "Seishin! You feeling better?"  
  
The girl giggled and hugged her brother around the neck. "Of course! Ooohhh, who's your new girlfriend?"  
  
He went beet red, but she couldn't see it. She was looking at the girl behind him.  
  
"She's NOT my girlfriend! We just met!" He paused. "Besides, if I DID like her, you wouldn't hear the end of it."  
  
"Ah, so this is your sister, Seishin-chan..."  
  
She hopped out of her brother's hold and nodded at the strange woman. "Yep! He must REALLY like you for him to tell you about me so quickly!"  
  
"Eh-heh-heh-heh-heh..." chuckled the brother nervously.  
  
She wrinkled her nose and looked back at her brother. "You don't smell right. Something wrong?"  
  
He sighed and stood. "Nan demo.. nai..." He continued on his way. [Please leave me alone...]  
  
(A/N: It's.. nothing...)  
  
~~~POV Switch. Why? Cuz I felt like it.~~~  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha."  
  
The hanyou yawned and looked down at the miko. "Kagome? What're you doing here?"  
  
She set her backpack down and, with slight difficulty, climbed up the branches. Standing on a branch near the hanyou's she eyed the sky cheerfully. "Wow, no wonder you like it up here. It's a lovely view..."  
  
"Could you stop beatin' 'round the bush and get to the damn point?"  
  
She chuckled. "I just can't believe Kurohi, Nekome, and Seishin are our future children..." She eyed him with a small smile. "Pretty interesting, ne?" [I can't believe I'm talking to Inuyasha about this.] She sat down next to him. Inuyasha closed his gold eyes and rested them. His ears remained at alert.  
  
Kagome touched the tip of one of his ears. It flicked in response.  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
The miko then rubbed the ear with a few fingertips, and her palm ended up cradling the side of his head. He purred softly and one eye slid up. "Kagome... doshite..."  
  
The ebony-haired woman rested her forehead against the top of his albino one. She closed her soft brown eyes. "Well... you've rescued me so many times... many more than I can count, in fact... and......" She paused.  
  
Inuyasha sighed softly as she continued to gently massage his ears. "And?" he inquired.  
  
"...I realize I've become a lot more than attached to you over time. More so than I can admit..."  
  
"Kagome..." Both eyes were open. His thoughts from a while back echoed in his mind. [... and without realizing it, it felt so natural, having Kagome there...]  
  
"No, no, don't interrupt..." she uttered, placing a finger against the hanyou's petal-soft lips. "I have to... I *need* to say this..." She closed her eyes and took a cleansing breath. She opened her orbs at the end of the action. Her chocolate eyes met gold. "...Inuyasha... I love you..."  
  
The hanyou blinked slowly. His first love had indeed been Kikyou, but his mind was NOT on that dead woman in the slightest. "Ka...Kagome..." His ears bent slightly and a slight blush cascaded across his cheeks. [She loves me! I can't believe it... after all the things I've said... after all the things I've done... she still...] "Ai shiteiru, Kago--"  
  
"Oi! I'm NOT a child, dimwit!! HEY!!! YAMERUUUUUUUUUU!!!"  
  
Kurohi had shouted that protest just before he flitted under them, being chased by two girls. One was Seishin, and the other was a much taller woman. It seemed she was shorter than Kurohi. She was a blonde. She carried a full bucket of water and happened to be chasing him with it, the liquid miraculously retaining inside the confines of the barrel.  
  
She had him cornered and dumped the cold fluid on his head and chest; the flood of water splattered all the way down his abdomen and legs. His tail was all but spared, and was only half-saturated with H2O. (A/N: Hey, look boys and girls! Science!! :p) His hair immediately lost its gravity-defying grip and flopped as one waterfall of black and white-tipped brown hair. It remained behind him in soft-looking waves.  
  
"You screwed up my hair!! Awwww, this is just *great!*" His claws tugged at the soft locks, trying to pull them back into place. It was a futile attempt to reverse gravity on his hair.  
  
Inuyasha screwed his face up in anger. "Hey! Kagome and I were in the middle of something!! Come back..." He noticed the woman. "...oi! Who are ya, ya wench?!"  
  
She glared up at him with her pink eyes. "Celia." Her blond hair waved in the gentle breeze.  
  
Kurohi snorted, folded his arms across the tops of his knees, and rested his head on them. His eyes slowly closed and he shivered as the cold touched him.  
  
It felt like an alien lover's touch. Disgusting, really.  
  
Kagome blinked. "What's HIS problem?"  
  
"I'm giving him hell, is all," chirped the blonde.  
  
"Ah..."  
  
Kagome stared at him. His face was scrunched up. "Aaaahh..."  
  
"...aaaaeeeehhh..."  
  
Pause.  
  
"ACHHHH-ehh!!" He rubbed his sore nose and hiccupped. He ignored the ever- present, just-came-in ache in his throat. "Ideii..."  
  
"I didn't think that WATER could make him sick!"  
  
"Go 'way, Celia... You've embarrassed me enough already." He rested his head firmly in his own arms.  
  
"Ooh, the baby's embarrassed! You wanna go cry?"  
  
He hiccupped and keened high in his throat. It sounded like a dog's whine. "...Go 'way... kudasai..." [Great, my feelings are getting damaged already? I must look *so* weak...]  
  
"Baby! BABY!! Cryin' aren't ya, baby?!"  
  
"Hey! Leave Kurohi alone!" butted in Inuyasha. He smelled heartbreak and swiftly approaching depression all over him, and it stung his clearing doggy nose thanks to, or no thanks to, Kagome's medicine. With him in this state, it was likely he wouldn't fight, right?! Just let him get killed?!! "At least back off for a while!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Jewel Shards!"  
  
"Really, eh? Y'gonna hand 'em over?"  
  
"No, but I will follow you. Best to keep some of them separated until we get them all... unlike how stupid that quarter-mutt is!"  
  
Teary blue eyes widened. [Quarter-mutt?!!] "Shut up or I'll KILL YOU!!" he yelled, standing up.  
  
She was indifferent. "You really think you can kill me? I dare you to try!"  
  
A shaky hand clutched the rough handle of the Ryuken. Could he really kill.. a woman?  
  
He closed his eyes, growling. He fought against the now infuriating sound of his heartbeat. {...Baa-bump... baa-bump... baa-bump... baa-bump... baa- bump... baa-bump...}  
  
He rose his head and clutched the handle firmly a moment before he released it, shook his head, and turned away. "Ha ha ha ha ha... Killing you won't fill the void in my heart... it won't cease the sadness caused by your words in my mind. You insult me and hurt me... but... but... I can't... I WON'T.. kill you...  
  
"I could never... live with myself knowing I have an innocent's blood on me." He looked at one pale hand. He glanced up. "Besides... You're a girl."  
  
"YOU!!" She grabbed another bucket of water - seemingly out of nowhere - and started chasing him again.  
  
They boy's eyes went wide as saucers and he dashed the other way, sneezing every now and then. He futilely hid behind a tree and JUST as he rounded a corner, both Kagome and Inuyasha heard a loud, "Splooooshhhh!" as the water hit the quarter-breed in the face.  
  
Kurohi wore a "pout face" during the rest of the afternoon.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Sorry about the lack of update. Things get hectic during a vacation to a different state...  
  
Finished 8/11/03 


	7. Violent Hanyou

Quarter-Demon  
  
Chapter Seven: Violent Hanyou  
  
"speaking" ***POV switch/Passing of Time {sounds} [thinking] ******dreams end/begin  
  
Disclaimer: No matter what, I don't own Inu-Yasha. The only ones that I DO own are the sons and daughter of Inuyasha IN THIS FIC! E-mail/review if you want to use them, and I'll probably let you if you give me credit for the character(s)!  
  
Pictures of Demon Kurohi & Nekome available for viewing (I just need to size some of them down)! Just tell me in a review! Seishin sketched out.  
  
Character submitted by Scarby.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The flames flickered in the dark night. Some of the group gazed into its dance. Others completely ignored it.  
  
Kurohi, for one, was the only one of few paying attention to its dance. However, it told him of love lost, and pain found.  
  
He snorted at those flames, causing them to flash dangerously. How dare she! He trusted her, and she shunned him for showing that trust! What a bitch!  
  
[Last time I become attached to a ningen like that!]  
  
His eyes flicked to Celia. She was a strange one; he also didn't like the way she spoke. Such truth was like venom to his dark doggy ears.  
  
He frowned; no way he would kill her, anyway. She had shards AND didn't seem like a half-bad fighter.  
  
Kurohi stood quickly, receiving many stares from everyone else - including his siblings. He gave the two of them "the look" and strode away.  
  
He wanted some alone time.  
  
The male strode softly through the forest, feet barely making noise. He felt drowsy, but didn't feel like sleeping. He looked around him, curious eyes taking everything of the night inside his memory.  
  
If he didn't play his cards right, he would be dead once this adventure was over.  
  
For some reason, he didn't want that. Usually, he'd think that he didn't care if he lived or not due to things out of his control. Let someone *else* worry, but...  
  
But this *was* in his control.  
  
He came out of the small patch of forestry and came upon more plains. He closed his eyes to the world around him, breathing softly. He enjoyed this scent - the scent of pine and grass.  
  
It seemed, out of nowhere, he suddenly sensed something...  
  
Blue flashed open -- [Above me?!] -- and looked up.  
  
His eyes caught a flash of red hair. The owner of the hair landed before him. Glittering, star-colored eyes glared back at him. He was taller than the younger hanyou by only four inches. His muscles were slightly larger, which Kurohi could sense through the male's deep crimson haori.  
  
[Oh my god...] thought Kurohi, his eyes half-closed. [I'm too far away. I'm going to have to fight him on my own...]  
  
He had two furry golden ears, which were focused on him and him alone.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kurohi. The golden ears flicked at his voice.  
  
"Kasei. You insisted on an introduction - your name is what?" he snapped, flexing his claws. He wanted a fight - he wanted a fight NOW! This demon seemed the perfect prey!  
  
"Boku wa Kurohi," uttered the male in his soft voice.  
  
This voice didn't ring well with his golden ears. It irritated the shit out of him. "Kurohi, huh?" he echoed with a frown. "Maa, time for you to die!" (A/N: Well,)  
  
[Die?--]  
  
"Tsume no Hi!!" His flaming claws came down on Kurohi, cutting off his thoughts.  
  
Kurohi jumped back and his left eye squinted as blood oozed from his burnt cheek. He winced and glared at his opponent. His claws twitched.  
  
Inside, the one called Kasei nearly drooled at the sight of that red life- fluid. He lashed again, but with a flaming sword created of his own essence. Kurohi jumped back again and drew his sword; it bent itself as soon as he drew it. He clashed it against the flaming blade, holding it at bay. The flames licked at his face as he was slowly pushed back.  
  
[At this rate, I'm going to have my head cut off!] He grit his teeth, baring fangs. [I.. can't let him kill me!!] "Get back, you bastard!!" He pressed forward, face getting dangerously close to the blades. He growled and pressed further.  
  
Against this, Kasei did the same. [He's strong. I wonder who taught this kid to fight! I'll be honored to beat him if he can manage to even wound me!]  
  
"Why do you fight me?!" demanded the younger hanyou. The flames caressed his face, drying it out with its touch and making the area become even more red and irritable. His large blue eyes looked positively demonic with the fire blazing against them, and his fangs glistened. "I haven't done anything! At least, nothing I know of! Jaa, doushite?!!" (A/N: So, why?!!)  
  
"I was bored! You did nothing! Now stop talking and fight me, you wimp!"  
  
"Kisama~~!!" (A/N: You bastard!!) He lashed out with twice his strength, knocking his red-haired opponent back. He lunged again, slashing upward.  
  
The tip caught Kasei in his right cheek. Blood bottled up against the tear. He smirked at the brunette, platinum, and ivory-haired half-demon. "You think a little scratch will harm me?"  
  
"No, but it's a start. I wouldn't be where I am now if that's the best I could do."  
  
"True."  
  
"Shall I continue to fight you as I am now?" Kurohi asked audaciously, with a smirk.  
  
Kasei paused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I can fight you as a youkai at any time I wish. Now, have at you!" He dashed forward. [I really don't care for you to answer that. That's why I'm lashing right back at you. Then again, you don't know that, do you?]  
  
"Kurohi! Where'd ya go ya brat?!"  
  
Kurohi paused mid-lunge and landed on his face in the tall grass. He sat up. [Inuyasha...] He frowned. "I'll be there in a second!!"  
  
He turned to Kasei and smirked. "Come with us. I'm afraid we'll have to finish this dispute another time. Besides, come with us, and you won't be so bored." He grinned lightly and held out his hand. "Truce? At least for the night?"  
  
Kasei walked forward and grasped that hand with a frown. "Truce. Now, who's calling you?"  
  
"Inuyasha," he muttered. He turned his head and was greeted by a golden gaze. "Were you following me?"  
  
"Kagome got worried," was all he said.  
  
"Oh, so, now you're her platinum retriever?" retorted Kurohi mockingly. Ooohhh, he soooo loved to torment his "daddy".  
  
The silver-haired one frowned. "Why you--!" He lunged at his to-be son, claws out.  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
Two "KA-WHAMS" came out of that. The first was Inuyasha. The second was from Nekome, who had been sitting on a tree branch the whole time. Needless to say, the branch broke, and *didn't* help his fall.  
  
"AAAAAACK! MOTHERF*CKER! Whad di' I do?!!" demanded Nekome, spitting out bark, dirt, and leaves in the process. His black hair was mussed and his gold eyes held a glare.  
  
Kurohi blinked and sighed. "Thank gawd I don't have Prayer Beads around MY neck!" [THAT would be hell, and I wouldn't be able to use "sit".]  
  
"Prayer Beads make the wearer fall to the ground if the one with the charm says, 'si't?" asked his opponent. He was curious - this was definitely an odd group.  
  
Kurohi nodded at his enemy. "Yes. I think you're gonna need to get used to it."  
  
Kasei nodded in silence, awestruck that a woman of such frailty could "sit" a hanyou just like the both of them.  
  
Maybe, this boy was a good opponent, after all...  
  
***  
  
Now, there was another addition.  
  
A demon who wanted to kill the son of Inuyasha.  
  
Kurohi sent a glare over the top of the fire.  
  
Kagome blinked at this exchange; she remained silent. She had a feeling that there had been a fight, considering that the both of them had a cut on their cheek - Kurohi's on his left, Kasei's on his right. They must not have gotten too far, as their clothes were still intact. Kurohi's were slightly charred at the ends. Kasei's were fine.  
  
Kasei replied a glare over the top of the fire. No way he would lose to this kid! He would NOT be proved weaker than this child! ...But, weren't they about the same age?  
  
Glare... Kurohi didn't blink. His blue eyes were slightly tightened.  
  
Glare... Kasei didn't blink, either. His gaze was calm, but with loathing. He would NOT lose!  
  
Glare... The first son of Inuyasha blinked once, then yawned with his eyes open, which still glared back at the older hanyou.  
  
Glare... The hanyou with the Japanese name of "Mars" stared right back. This stupid mutt! Then again, he was kinda a mutt, too, but at least HIS hair was ONE color!  
  
Glare... Maybe Kurohi heard that silent remark. His eyes narrowed further; his body tensed. F*ck the pact - Kurohi wanted to kick his ass RIGHT here, RIGHT now!  
  
Growl... The older half-demon let loose his first rumble.  
  
Celia looked between the two and sighed softly. She shook her blond head in exasperation. [Males...] She glanced at them one last time before stretching out and going to bed.  
  
Growl... Kurohi stood up and glared down, growling louder. He couldn't take this!  
  
Glare... Kasei made no move to stand. He glared silently. Boy, did he love to piss off this hanyou! He was so easy!  
  
Kurohi snorted. "This is boring."  
  
The redhead nodded in agreement. His red hair reached the middle of his back. Near the front, it spiked outwardly and then reached the center of his face. His ears twitched; his silver-starlight gaze simply staring right back at the blue-eyed one. "Wanna fight again, wimp?"  
  
"Oi, you only scratched me ONCE!" replied Kurohi, turning the put-down back at the other hanyou. His body was fired up for battle, but his mind was just about ready to shut down. To be honest, he didn't wanna have a mental quarrel like this just yet - no, just not right this second. He was so sleepy...  
  
"As well as burned part of your haori," added Kasei. These quarrels kept his mind ready and active, but his body was a little worn-out from his journeying for fights. At the time, he didn't wanna run into another fist- fight. He was pooped.  
  
"So?" asked Kurohi.  
  
"Also, as well as some of your face," finished Kasei. He loved being right. Especially when the proof was right in their faces. He grinned at this.  
  
Miroku looked from one male to the other, blinking his dark blue eyes in confusion. [What an interesting onslaught. I should have found some things to bet with Inuyasha. At least HE'D wanna see some action.]  
  
Kagome stood up and walked over to where the resting, platinum-haired hanyou lay, which was a decent distance from everyone else. She sat down next to before lying down. She rested her head on his shoulder and her eyes slid shut.  
  
"Mild. It doesn't hurt," calmly replied Kurohi. [It only hurts like the time when mom told me not to touch the cookie pan 'cuz it was hot and then I did it anyway.]  
  
"I didn't *ask* if you were okay!" hotly retorted Kasei. He finally stood up and tightened his fist. In the back of his mind, he was aware his fighting spirit was going out of control.  
  
"It was implied when you mentioned it."  
  
Kasei's eyes widened. "No way!"  
  
"Way." Kurohi was tired, but not so tired that he couldn't do a fight like this. He knew jusssst what to say.  
  
"Uh-uh!" replied the other hanyou, growling.  
  
"Uh-huh!" Kurohi's face came closer to the fire.  
  
"Iya!" (No!) Kasei stepped forward, growling.  
  
"Un!" (Yes!/That's right!)  
  
"Iya!"  
  
By now, they were both "grrrrrring" together, at once.  
  
"Un!"  
  
"Iya!"  
  
"Un!"  
  
"Iya!"  
  
"Un!"  
  
"Iya!"  
  
"Iya!"  
  
"Un... Nani?!!" Kasei blinked his surprise and fell on his butt. He yawned. "How did you.. urrrgh! Do that again and I'll kick your ass!"  
  
"Really? How? You didn't really hurt me last time!"  
  
An extremely pissed-off Kasei jumped over the fire and landed on Kurohi. The captive, in turn, struggled against the hanyou, who managed to pin down his wrists, use his weight to hold down his midsection, and used his ankles to pin down his knees. The captor smirked. "Got you. Now, what am I gonna do with you...?"  
  
Kurohi frowned. "How about 'nothing'?"  
  
The captor shook his head at his prisoner. "No, no, no. I couldn't *possibly* do that!" Holding both the boy's wrists in one hand, he fidgeted around his pocket for something.  
  
Eyes wide, the younger hanyou twisted his body to one side. Kasei yelped in surprise as he was sent to his back. *No* one bested him!  
  
Panting, Kurohi bit out, "No one.. I repeat... *no one* tries to undo a truce while *I'm* around. *Especially* when it was *my* idea and when *I'm* exhausted!"  
  
"YOU'RE tired?!! What about ME?!!!"  
  
The captor snorted; eyes lowering slightly. "What *about* you?"  
  
The redheaded hanyou growled loudly, baring fangs. "Get OFF me!" he ordered.  
  
"YOU pinned me in the first place!" reasoned the ex-uke. (A/N: "uke" = "submissive") "Leave me the f*ck alone!" With that, Kurohi stood up, and ran far from there, footsteps echoing softly as he went.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kurohi stared at the waterfall in silence. He sat at the edge of the lake that lay at the bottom of the falls.  
  
Who, exactly, *was* Kasei? A redheaded, star-color-eyed hanyou with the powers of fire? One that constantly wanted to fight; one with a heated attitude, no less?  
  
[I mean... I really don't get him. He's strange and obnoxious. He thinks he's better than anyone else, especially better than me, when, in fact, it seems, were just about equal in strength.  
  
[I just hope he doesn't get bored or something and decide he wants to kill Inuyasha. I can't bear to see him die again.]  
  
A shiver ripped through his being. He pulled his haori tighter against himself. [The bastard...]  
  
He paused as he continued to stare at the waterfall's shiny skin, which flickered and deformed with each wave. For water, it was a very beautiful sight, especially with that bit of moon shining down upon it.  
  
[Then again, we just met, and we're enemies. We're going to fight, and one of us will win. We shall see who is better! He'll see! He'll see!]  
  
"He..'ll... see..."  
  
Sleep took his mind, and he passed out as his head collided with the floor.  
  
******  
  
He was on a cliff of some kind. Tall and proud. He looked down, and saw darkness swirling around his feet, where he stood.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Kurohi! Over here!"  
  
He blinked and looked up. "K-Kasei..?" he murmured.  
  
The redhead nodded. "Get your ass over here before you die!"  
  
There was a tingling sensation at his feet. He looked down and saw that the darkness had pooled up to his ankles. He looked back up and met silver eyes with his own. He stepped forward, stumbled, on something beneath the layers of the dark, and fell into - he didn't know where, but it seemed like a deeper end of the darkness.  
  
It felt like water; his ears flattened against his head as he struggled to find where "up" and "down" were.  
  
He was floating in that sea, and he held whatever breath left he had stored for dear life.  
  
Red female eyes glared back at him.  
  
[K-Kagura...!!]  
  
"Welcome to my sea of blood. I hope you're prepared to have your mind devoured by my jewel shards. Poor thing... he's young, too." Her eyes disappeared.  
  
Images of the past eagerly rushed forth. He saw his training with his father. He saw the demons he had been trained to kill in America. He saw the humans' lost lives as he merely did his job.  
  
Then, a few started to speak at him. One of which was a friend for a month, then he ditched him. "Remember the time you were so pissed off, you hit the teacher, and knocked him out the window? You'll repent that!"  
  
"What about the first time you bullied someone?" asked a girl. "You were sooo mean! I'll make you live to regret it!"  
  
"That girl, Azenhikari - you gave her your trust; you were a fool to trust her in the first place!" spoke a voice that took on a demonic form of his own. "She's a human! A mortal! If anything, you're anything BUT completely mortal! You're NOT a human; you're NOT a demon; you're NOT a human! Some icky mix in-between! Who could ever want you?!!"  
  
[Who could ever... want... me...? What are you... speaking of?]  
  
"Kurohi no baka!" continued that voice. "NEVER trust humans! They're sneaky, devilish little bastards! You're not worthy to even THINK you can walk around with them! You're below them, you dog-boy! No one's ever liked you, so are you going to cry like last time?!"  
  
[Cry...? What...]  
  
Something suddenly touched his ankle and he yelped in surprise. He gagged and coughed as he took in a breath, but the air taken in between coughs was a bit too much. Unconsciousness started to take his mind. Blue eyes wide open in terror, he found his world going dark.  
  
Slowly, his eyes slid shut. His ears even losing their senses to both the water and his oncoming drowsiness.  
  
[So... tired...  
  
[Some..one... help... me...  
  
He paused.  
  
[I don't... wanna... die......]  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Waaaa... I stopped @ a cliffhanger!  
  
Whew, that part was angsty... I'd better be careful so that this fic doesn't have an ending like that! Don't worry - I don't kill my prized character!  
  
Kurohi: But you make me suffer! You're a bitch!  
  
KT: Yeah, but I let you have what you want, in the end!  
  
Kurohi: Which is WHO in this fic?  
  
KT: You'll see, you'll see.  
  
Again, sorry about the lack of update. My zip drive broke... & it took my Pictures disk with it! It's stuck!!  
  
Finished 8/30/03 


	8. Fight to the Unfinished

Quarter-Demon  
  
Chapter Eight: Fight to the Unfinished  
  
"speaking" ***POV switch/Passing of Time {sounds} [thinking] ******dreams end/begin  
  
Disclaimer: No matter what, I don't own Inu-Yasha. The only ones that I DO own are the sons and daughter of Inu-Yasha IN THIS FIC! E-mail/review if you want to use them, and I'll probably let you if you give me credit for the character(s)!  
  
Pictures of Demon Kurohi & Nekome available for viewing (I just need to size some of them down)! Just tell me in a review! Seishin sketched out.  
  
Scarby - If you think that Kurohi's just dying in a nightmare... Yes Mr. I'm-So-High-&-Mighty will... Ah, just read. I hope his behavior works out with what you had in mind.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Something was wrong... I could sense it!  
  
Despite the aching in my bones, I stood up and sprinted where I smelled my opponent. I dashed through the trees and soon came upon a waterfall.  
  
Kurohi's scent stopped here.  
  
Slowly, I approached the site, and started feeling drowsy. I shook my head and dove into the water. My silver eyes widened in shock at what I found in the slightly murky bottom of the pond.  
  
Kurohi!!  
  
I swam quickly. Who knew how long he had been down here?! Scooping his limp body up, I swam to the surface and gulped in fresh air.  
  
My eyes wanted to close, but I couldn't go to sleep *now*!  
  
I dropped him unceremoniously on the ground and flopped down beside him.  
  
"Hey, mutt-head, wake up," I murmured.  
  
No response. I felt like panicking. **I** was the only one who would kill him, not some stupid WATER!  
  
"Mutt-head!" I roughly hit his chest with my fist.  
  
Warm water splashed me in the face as Kurohi coughed for the first time. In instinct, I had frowned as the initial burst of lung-absorbed water struck me. I sat there, hitting his back with as little strength as I could as he hacked his lungs out.  
  
He finished hacking for a bit, then he wiped his mouth with lidded eyes. He gave a half-cough here and there to rid his body of the remains.  
  
"What were you doin' at the bottom of a lake, Mutt-head?" I finally asked tiredly, finally wiping my face with my sleeve.  
  
I saw Kurohi blink at the ground. "I think I must have fallen in my sleep. I suddenly passed out... and saw another world..." His eyes were misted over, lost in memories. "Wait, whad d'ya want with me, anyway? How did you find me?" he asked stonily, but his eyes were slowly fixed on me tiredly. They flickered once with a slow blink.  
  
"Before I answer anything, I think this area is under a spell. I'm getting very tired just staying here," I admitted. "I might answer your questions as soon as we get outta here." I grabbed his hand and hauled our butts out of that place.  
  
We passed through among trees, plants and other life. I wasn't focusing on much at all. We had to get out of there! I didn't want to fall victim to a spell! If I were to die, I'd like to die by this mutt's own two hands!  
  
...Wait, what am I thinking? **I** won't lose to this mutt!  
  
After some time, Kurohi tugged against my hand.  
  
I turned around and sighed huffily. "What now?" A warm weight settled itself against my chest with a soft sound. I blinked at the burden of Kurohi's body, tensed, and threw him off immediately. "What the hell are you doing?!" The quart-dog landed on his butt and winced - in either pain or surprise, I know not. I felt a tug at my heart but shoved it aside, forgetting it immediately in my irritation about the situation at hand. "Who gave *you* permission to touch *me*?!!"  
  
He stared blankly up at me from the ground. His mouth moved slightly as he whispered the word, "Sorry..." His eyes fell down to the ground. (A/N: Ever played the Inu-Yasha game? Listen how Inu-Yasha says "Sorry" and that's how Kurohi just said it. For those who don't know, it sounded like, "Soh-rleh")  
  
He's apologizing? "Look, I'm just grumpy and the only contact I'll let you use is when you fight me tomorrow!"  
  
The male was silent. He stared down at the ground again. His body looked limp, like a doll's when the strings were tugged or when it was a stuffed doll that was incapable of ANY movement on its own. His eyes glimmered with fatigue from the spell.  
  
No, they were tears, but he was hiding them. Probably because of his near- death experience.  
  
I won't say a word. Besides, I owed him an explanation. "As for the fact as to how I found you, I smelled you and followed your scent. It's rather odd - like it doesn't belong in this realm, like it doesn't belong in this time- stream."  
  
"True. I don't belong," he replied bitterly. "I was born several centuries from the Feudal Era's future. I'm not even born yet, here." He finally looked up at me.  
  
I blinked. Too. Much. Information. What *was* this gibberish? "What the hell are you mumbling about??"  
  
Kurohi growled at me in a dog-like fashion. He slowly rose to his feet. "Truth, you baka," he said quietly.  
  
"Baka?! Who are YOU callin' stupid?!" I demanded. Who was HE to stand against me?!  
  
He snorted. "You, obviously," he replied.  
  
Boy, did he tick me off!  
  
I grabbed the collar of his shirt and easily lifted the quarter-demon into the air. He stared back with wide blue eyes, but the rest of his face was rather calm. I reached into a pocket in my haori and brought out a small blade.  
  
He stared at the knife with little emotion, as if he was expecting me to pull it out in the first place. He was looking pain and possible death in the eye, and looking bored about it. "What do you plan on doing with *that*?"  
  
I heard a little fear, but that spurred me on. I know I'm a jackass, but it's for his own good. He should respect his superiors.  
  
"Ooohh, nothing much." I pointed it at his face. "You just pissed me off, so I'm going to do something with this."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Maniac," he commented with a dry chuckle. "Do you really think you can kill me, hanyou no neko no baka?" he asks.  
  
My feline ears twitched at his voice. How he knows I'm a Puma hanyou is beyond me. I'm flattered at this, but I don't let it show.  
  
"Ah, you finally realized I'm a feline, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, considering you're not a water-type," he replied casually. He's actually looking very calm, considering I'm holding a blade near his face with one hand and holding him at least a few inches above the ground, by the collar, in the other hand.  
  
I take the blade and slice the bottom his jaw. I hear nothing from his throat as the pink flesh tears and I see it try to slowly mend itself. Kurohi is behaving robot-like - as if he feels no pain. However, his blue eyes, windows to the soul, are betraying him. I see all the pain he's trying to hold back.  
  
Not all of it's physical, I think.  
  
He's staring straight at me. The dam's holding strong, but for how long? "You don't want a fair fight, do you? You don't want me to beat you, so you're going to kill me with that knife," he says. He speaks as if commenting about some boring topic. The wall's vibrating lightly.  
  
I frown. Kill him? No. "I just want you to know who's boss, y'got that?"  
  
The wall stops moving. It's rock-hard and colder than ice. He bares a fang at me. "I understand, but you're not my superior, half-breed."  
  
"I wouldn't call me that if I were you. You just might... PISS ME OFF!" I landed a few cuts to his face. One across his cheek, cross-hatching the other scar, and one across his forehead. His head snaps to the side as my blows sink into his face. His eyes become wide for a split second.  
  
I hear a whimper. Blood slowly drips down his face. His eyes are defiant; they're glaring, yet they're wavering.  
  
"Don't make me kill you for that."  
  
"Why? You treasure your childish face?"  
  
"No. You're invading my space with your blows. Not only that, you're pissing me off. I wanna be Youkai." His body shifts. His blue eyes turn blood red. His tail lashes left and right before becoming completely red. His shirt tears away from his body, ending up in tatters on the ground. His super-short claws lengthen two twice their length, and he shoves me into the ground. I hear a low, deep growl.  
  
I stare back at him. "WHAT **ARE** YOU?!!"  
  
He laughs, deep and sadistic. "The monster of your dreams! Your nightmares! Your darkness! This is what I am! Die! Claws of STEEL!!" His paw comes down where I was *right* before I dodged to my right.  
  
I am suddenly stopped in my tracks. Kurohi's red gaze is locked to my own as he pins me with his claws and feet. His claws draw blood on my wrists, and his chest is in my full view. It ripples with his gentle breaths.  
  
But there's nothing gentle about him now.  
  
"Be glad I can control this..." he croons. I shiver and my eyes slide shut at his voice. "Otherwise, you'd already be dead..." After a moment, I throw my weight to my left and land atop him.  
  
"*I'M* your superior!"  
  
He chuckles. "Prove it. If you can manage to keep me down, I just MIGHT agree for you to be my superior!" Kurohi rolls to his feet, sending ME flying into a tree.  
  
I grunt at the sharp impact and I force my brain to clear. His easy power pisses me off to NO end.  
  
Time to fight his fire with my own. Problem is, unlike him, I lose all control whatsoever when I become youkai. I have to be super-pissed, but I'm not quite up that far yet.  
  
"Che..."  
  
"You swearing at yourself or at me, hanyou?" he asks. "I can hear you. I can hear every bit of you. It's rather enticing, you know."  
  
"NANI?!!!" What a strange thing for a male to say to another. Could he possibly be...  
  
I felt my strength increase. My senses heightened. I could hear his demonic heartbeat going "bada-badum, bada-badum, bada-badum".  
  
I lost consciousness.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kurohi watched in amazement as a similar happening occurred to Kasei. Kasei's shirt was burned away by his sheer aura; strange markings appeared on his porcelain arms. His claws lengthened, much like his own, and Kasei, in a blind rage, lunged at his target, red hair flying like a stream of blood behind him.  
  
Kurohi danced to the side and attacked with his own claws. He was given a split second to admire Kasei's demonic beauty before a blow to his already cut - but healing - face sent him reeling in a second's confusion. He attacked again with a strong kick, but his leg was caught by one clawed, fiery-hot hand and burned. It went straight through the material of his pants' leg.  
  
The red-eyed one glared at the gold-eyed one and bit Kasei's free arm with a growl of pain.  
  
Kasei, with effort, threw him off - gaining two cuts in the process, thanks to Kurohi's fangs - and slashed a flaming claw at him.  
  
The claw hit him squarely in the chest, right over his heart; sending him flying through several trees. He lay still panting. He gingerly touched his burnt chest and winced. It healed rapidly, but for some reason, he felt star-shaped scar tissue under his fingertips.  
  
[What the hell.. Oh, man, is HE gonna pay for that!]  
  
Kurohi leapt to his feet and charged at his enemy. His eyes blazed with fierce rage. He zigzagged between trees and made to pounce on his opponent.  
  
The redhead swiftly dodged and kicked him in the side once before slashing Kurohi in the face with a burning claw, growling fiercely.  
  
The red-eyed Youkai was sent to the ground, yelping in pain.  
  
Again, the multi-color-haired boy was back on his feet, sending forth his own onslaught.  
  
Again, he was sent backwards and to the grass. Kasei was atop him in a second. His claws came down...  
  
Kurohi rolled backward and kicked the other demon, sending him back a few yards. The younger Youkai landed on his hands and feet. The older Youkai charged at him; the red-eyed one jumped back and then slashed forward at the gold-eyed one. His claws tore through the other's shoulder.  
  
Kasei jumped back, and suddenly paused. His eyes suddenly lost the glare of fighting; he turned around, the marks fading from his arms.  
  
The ruby-eyed Youkai blinked. "Kasei?"  
  
The redhead growled and his hair seemed to bristle a little.  
  
Kurohi heard the sound of bees... no, Naraku's poison insects! "You hate Naraku, too, don't you?"  
  
Kasei turned his way and looked at him, point-blank, with his silver eyes. "Yes."  
  
Kurohi muttered that he'd like to be hanyou and strode up next to the redhead. He leaned into a pose that had his weight focused on one leg. "Then, let's get rid of these insects before they reach the others."  
  
The one with eyes the color of the stars nodded in agreement.  
  
Blue eyes gazed upward as the insects started to show themselves. He jumped up one of the trees to get a better view. He drew his sword. "Anyone call for an exterminator? Too bad! Cuz we're takin' 'em out!"  
  
"What are ya blabbin' about, mutt-head?!"  
  
"If no one listens, I'm blabbin' to myself, ya knot-head!"  
  
"Knot-head?! Get DOWN here so I can kick your ass!"  
  
"I don't feel like it! Now SHUT UP!" He lunged and cut into the insects with his jagged blade.  
  
Kasei pulled out his flame "katana" and took after the ones that came his way. Across his sight, Kurohi flitted, as a red blur, from bug swarm to swarm.  
  
They kept coming. Kasei leapt up to a tree to Kurohi's right and swung his blade as soon as a swarm came into range.  
  
The buzzing continued as more took the places of their comrades.  
  
Kurohi growled. [At this rate, we'll eventually be too worn-out to continue! K'so!]  
  
"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!"  
  
Another red blur came across Kasei's vision.  
  
Several bugs fell to the ground, and Inu-Yasha turned to them. "Thought you could kill them off without leaving anything for me?"  
  
"There's more!"  
  
Inu-Yasha then leapt forward, using his claws to fight off the insects. "I'll keep them busy here! Get the others!"  
  
Kurohi nodded. "Hai!"  
  
He turned tail and flew, bounding from treetop to treetop.  
  
They needed everyone they could get... Naraku was approaching, and quickly.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
R&R! Hahaha! I've seen Demon Inu-Yasha... He's soooooo sexy! ...Okay, so I've decided to change "Inuyasha" to "Inu-Yasha"... I've realized that meshing it as one word doesn't make it look right, even to these slowly- failing eyes of mine (I've got, like over 100 on both my eyes. It sucks - I have to constantly wear glasses or else I can't appreciate the beauty of things no further than 3 inches from my face!)... Besides, even in the game **&** the manga, his name appears as "Inu-Yasha," anyway. So, I figured, "what the hell."  
  
One picture of Kasei available. I just need to finish up his eyes, left fist, & the left sleeve of his haori.  
  
Hope this chapter has been just as an enjoyable read as it was for me to write it! Me having lossa fun! Ja ne 'til next time, y'all!  
  
Finished 9/3/03 


	9. Kurohi Loses Control

Quarter-Demon  
  
Chapter Nine: Kurohi Loses Control  
  
"speaking" ***POV switch/Passing of Time {sounds} [thinking] ******dreams end/begin  
  
Disclaimer: No matter what, I don't own Inu-Yasha. The only ones that I DO own are the sons and daughter of Inu-Yasha IN THIS FIC! E-mail/review if you want to use them, and I'll probably let you if you give me credit for the character(s)!  
  
Pictures of Demon Kurohi & Nekome available for viewing (I just need to size some of them down)! Just tell me in a review! Seishin sketched out.  
  
Angel-chan3 - Your fic: "new place new people" was a pretty decent work. I have enclosed some of my personal tips in my first review.  
  
Scarby - Guess what? "Knot-head" is what my dad calls our dogs! The nickname was first given to Kuma. (An akita - Japanese dog that hunted grizzlies in packs. Some are born with a slight hip-displacement; Kuma is no exception.) I tried e-mailing a picture of Kasei, but it didn't go through.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
As Kurohi "flew", he clutched his burnt, but healed, chest. The material of his slightly charred pants fluttered with a soft noise as he soared from tree to tree. The hand that touched his heart singed softly at the contact, and vice-versa.  
  
He growled and pulled his hand away, looking at it just as he landed to another tree.  
  
Reddened flesh of his palm and fingers met his blue eyes. He bared a small fang. [What kind of burn IS this?! It feels like it's burning my very soul... how can one being do such a thing?! And to top it off, how can a SCAR burn me?! What did Kasei DO to me?! ]  
  
He leapt into the air once more, becoming airborne again. He landed on another treetop and leapt almost soundlessly to the next one, following his own scent, although he hadn't taken to the skies in the first place.  
  
The brown, white, and black-haired boy jumped down to the ground and was within the camping area. Kagome rested peacefully where Inu-Yasha had once lain. Shippo was close to the fire, wrapped up in his father's skin, and cuddled near Sango. Miroku was not far from Sango, who lay near the both of them. Celia, for once, looked angelic at all, but he winced softly as his heart burned at the thought.  
  
The firelight played gently upon most of their faces.  
  
"Guys, wake up," uttered Kurohi. He focused his sights on each one of them.  
  
No one awoke. He knew he had spoken too softly. He frowned. Desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
He took a big breath...  
  
Bigger...  
  
Bigger...  
  
"INU-YASHA'S ABOUT TO FIGHT NARAKU!!!"  
  
Bodies snapped upward and panted for air. They all looked at the pained hanyou. "Nani?" they asked at once.  
  
"Naraku..." repeated Kurohi. His gaze flickered to Kagome. She still slept peacefully, having not received the brunt of his voice due to the great distance between them. [Okasan...] He slowly strode to the woman and shook her awake with his foot.  
  
She blinked up at him. "Kurohi? What's..." she paused and gasped. "Kurohi! You're hurt!" Her hands were on his chest in an instant. He flushed but didn't back away.  
  
"I'm fine, mom, really," he assured her. "I just fought with Kasei - that's all!" He paused and opened his mouth to say more. He hesitated again, and decided to close it. [I don't think this is any ordinary scar. It would have disappeared while I was Youkai.]  
  
He turned his head and wasn't at all surprised to notice that everyone had left for the fight. It was only the two of them.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened before we fight? I don't want you to die."  
  
He hesitated. "I became Youkai. I fought Kasei. He burned me with his fist, the attack scarred, and it transferred over to my hanyou form."  
  
She nodded. "Okay. I know we need to treat your wound, but we have to defeat Naraku first. You understand?"  
  
He nodded and crouched down as Kagome got her bow and arrows. She climbed up on his back and they soared through the air and across the ground swifter than any athlete; the ground was simply a blur of brown and green, as were the trees.  
  
The sounds of fighting tickled his ears. He surged forward and came to the scene.  
  
No, it wasn't Naraku...  
  
"An incarnation! That COWARD!" yelled Kurohi. He leapt down to the ground and let his mother dismount. He turned to her with a grin. "Go get 'em! I'll take the lead and help distract the enemy. You figure out when to shoot. Those arrows of yours really pack a punch."  
  
He leapt forward and rushed forward into the fray, pulling out his sword. In a clearing large enough for the rest of the group and the demon, Kurohi joined in. Inu-Yasha's Tetsusaiga was slung over one shoulder. Kurohi did the same and cocked his head to his dad. "Wind Scar, anyone?"  
  
He grinned in reply and pulled back his sword, ready to strike the scar. Kurohi mirrored that flawlessly just as the action was executed.  
  
Before his blue eyes, he saw a light-blue wind coming from him. He saw a yellowish wind from his youkai opponent. [This... is the first time I've ever seen the Wind Scar... Such beauty.. such power... with such a thing...]  
  
With twin growls, their swords were swung at the scar. Eight waves of energy rushed from their swords in total, cutting most ruthlessly into the horned demon. It screamed in pure agony, but, when the dust cleared, it was quite alive... bloody, but alive.  
  
"Two Wind Scars?! My master never told me of such...!"  
  
"Keh! Well, he's not up-to-date, is he?! Time to die!"  
  
Kurohi growled. "I'll kill him! I wish I were Youkai!"  
  
He felt his body pulse. His chest burned harshly, and, in that pain, he felt his grip on his other form, for the first time, slipping. His claws twitched and he glared at Kasei. His youkai blood soared through his veins and he felt a fear of himself unlike any other. "Ka..sei, what... did you... do to... me... arrrrraaagh!!" [I'm... losing control! This wasn't supposed to...aaahhh...?!]  
  
He blinked his red eyes, glaring at the incarnation of Naraku. He looked like a sort of red behemoth.  
  
He flexed his claws. "Your name?!"  
  
"What's it to you, mutt?!" The demon growled.  
  
He laughed. "I just wanna know who I'm gonna kill!" He pulled back his right claws and lunged forward. He swiftly slashed the demon in half and stood still as the parts fell to the ground.  
  
From behind Kirara, Kagome gulped. [This is when Inu-Yasha first unearthed his full-demon form... I can't "sit" him, either...] "Kasei!"  
  
He turned to the miko. "Nani?"  
  
"That burn scar on Kurohi's chest! Is it causing him to lose control of the demon?!" she demanded.  
  
The redhead hesitated. "It shouldn't! It's only a scar!" [That burn DOESN'T tamper with his other forms, but it merely will defeat him over-time. He could become gravely injured should I use another flaming attack against him, as I've already used so many.  
  
[The burn spreads from the point of where I hit and out. Since it's so close to his chest, it could easily...] His thoughts paused. [Oh, great! I'm willing to bet that my attack has given him this effect! Since it weakens the target, perhaps his mentality was weakened as well!]  
  
Kurohi's words rang clear in his mind, "Be glad I can control this... Otherwise, you'd already be dead..."  
  
Kurohi turned at the call of his name, red tail lashing left and right. "Aaah... Kasei..." he purred, stepping closer. Inu-Yasha held his father's fang out just in case he tried to harm anyone, ESPECIALLY Kagome.  
  
"How does it feel - knowing the fact that you have a demon who has turned his claws upon you yet again? I really wouldn't know, considering that, at the time, MY father was only hanyou. So, how does it feel?" he asked. "After all, YOU drew me out to fight! Surely, you must wish to continue said fight!" He flexed his claws. "I've been eager for a fight ever since I ran into you..." [What am I saying?! This isn't me!! Kasei...!] He paused. "Ah, my human side is trying to resist. How cute." A slow smile spread across his face. "But enough of that! Let's fight!" ["I just want to kill him"... that's what my demon side's thinking.]  
  
Kurohi lunged, red eyes blind with the tainted blood coursing through him. He pulled back a claw at Kasei. That wrist was gripped by the pyro-kinetic and pulled closer to the target.  
  
The demon barely registered a flaming sensation against his whole body and mind as his world went dark.  
  
***  
  
"Mmm... mnnn..." the wounded quarter-demon tried to shift his position. He ached all over, and the origin point was in his chest. He growled some more as he tried to move.  
  
"Look, you may be my rival, but try not to move. If you're not careful, you'll probably make your recovery-time lengthen."  
  
The blue-eyed demon stopped moving. "Y-Youkai ga..." he mumbled. "youkai ga... youkai..."  
  
Kasei blinked at the semi-conscious form near where he sat. "The demon is.. what?"  
  
Blue eyes opened up slightly, and in their depths, a flame of furor was harbored. "Y-Youkai..."  
  
The redhead sighed and took the warm cloth off the other's forehead. He soaked it in cold water, wrung it out slightly and reapplied the cloth. "I think you're still a bit delirious with that high fever an' all. You should rest up. It's the only way if you wanna recover enough to fight me again."  
  
"D-doko ka...?" he murmured.  
  
"We managed to trek back to this village," explained the fiery-haired hanyou. He gazed at those half-opened blue eyes with - what it seemed - pity. "There's this old hag called Kaede, and we're in her hut. *That's* where we are. At least she's nice enough, though."  
  
Kurohi shivered and clutched at the blanket over his form. "Doshite..."  
  
"Huh?" Silver eyes blinked twice. "'Why' what?"  
  
"W-why would you even take the job of healer right now - to take care of me?" he asked in bewilderment. Yeah, why would Kasei take care of him, his rival?  
  
Kasei shifted in his spot and crossed his legs while sitting down. He propped himself up by his arms as he leaned forward slightly. They were almost nose-to-nose, and Kurohi felt Kasei's warm breath against his face as he spoke. His words made the quarter-demon hold back wave after wave of shivers. "I was the only one up for the job. The rest of them were becoming tired while they fought amongst themselves. Everyone's asleep."  
  
"Hnnn..." was all that Kurohi could reply.  
  
"*Don't* give me that tone," replied the hanyou, drawing back. Kurohi felt a little at a loss.  
  
Kurohi frowned and tentatively clutched his chest as pain trickled through his body, originating at that point. "The burn-scar on my chest... i..ideii..."  
  
The silver-eyed cat hanyou pried the other's hand from his chest, pulled down the covers and began to undress the wound. He eyed the star-shaped scar curiously a moment or two before redirecting his gaze to a pair of pained blue eyes. "To be honest, I can't help you with this. I only know how to inflict these kinds of wounds, and they always kill my targets instantly. Somehow, it hasn't killed you, and now you will be plagued with this pain until you die."  
  
"NANI?!?!" cried the part-demon. "What, will it eventually kill me?!"  
  
Kasei nodded. "Unless I can actually find a cure against it, which is unlikely," he replied with a downcast tone.  
  
"Well, that's just great, dammit!!" he yelled. He sat up quickly, whining in pain at the action. The cloth fell off his forehead and he grabbed the collar of the cat's haori, shaking him as roughly as he could in his current condition. "I can't believe you'd go and try to ACTUALLY do me in like that! You BASTARD! Now I'm gonna have ta deal with this for the rest of my LIFE?! Just HOW FAR do ya think I'll wind up working with THIS?! You're such a JERK!! I'm startin' ta wish I actually killed ya when I was YOUKAAI! Bastard, bastard, **BASTARD**!!!"  
  
By now, Kasei's silver eyes were wide as saucers. The shaking of his body ceased as Kurohi slumped in on himself, his lean arms being the only things holding him up. He fought tears of anger and sadness with a vengeance.  
  
The neko hanyou picked up some salve that Kagome had given him earlier that evening and instructed Kurohi to lean back to give him better access.  
  
"If I don't?" he asked mockingly. Kasei was quite on his Shit List right now.  
  
"The pain'll get worse," reasoned the half-demon. "Even for someone who lasts this long with this kind of injury deserves SOME solace."  
  
"And ye'r carin' for me... *why*?" he asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Because I was told to."  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"Everyone. They got on my ass until I did as I was told like a f*ckin' dog."  
  
Kurohi chuckled. "Heh, then *I* am a f*ckin' dog, too. I got dog ears." As if to prove themselves, his ears wiggled cutely.  
  
Kasei eyed him oddly. "Lay back."  
  
Hesitating, keeping a keen watch on him, he did as told. His blue eyes glistened in the light of the fire.  
  
Kasei... well, he had a strange beauty about him. He was certainly more gorgeous than that bitch Azenhikari. His silver eyes took on the warm glow of the fire; his skin was tinted slightly reddish by that same flame near them in the room. He wore a new red haori, covering up his muscled torso. The flames lighted his red hair even brighter in such a dark room. "How are your wounds?"  
  
The demon paused in taking some of the salve into his hand and stared at Kurohi oddly, his lips pursed slightly in confusion. "What?" One would think no one ever asked the hanyou a question like that.  
  
"The ones I inflicted on you," he replied softly. "Are they still hurting?"  
  
He shook his head, grinning gently and showing fangs. "They're completely healed. However, YOU scar extremely easily. You have a cross-shaped scar on your left cheek." The smile faded. He most likely remembered that it had been HE who inflicted those wounds.  
  
Kurohi touched that part of his face with his fingertips, tracing the lines with the digits. "Yes, I suppose I do..."  
  
Kasei scooped a small amount of salve into his hand and gradually applied it to the scar. The dog demon hissed at both the strange pleasure of being touched and the pain of the burn. His back unconsciously arched against it as he released a low growl of both agony and enjoyment. His eyes slid shut as he felt that hand travel to the edges of the spreading wound. He purred softly at the contact and slowly slipped into a light slumber.  
  
******  
  
"I am surprised you lived," uttered a feminine voice. It sounded like a seductress, but those undertones hit deaf, black doggy ears.  
  
"I'm hard to kill, Kagura," growled the blue-eyed one. He reached for his Ryukiba, but found it missing. He looked back up.  
  
The first incarnation of Naraku waved her fan harshly, sending cutting boomerangs of wind his way. The quarter-demon leapt up into the air to dodge and "floated" behind the woman. Just as he landed, he managed to cut her in the shoulder with his almost human-length claws.  
  
It missed. He smelled no blood.  
  
He turned around and saw Kagura some distance behind him. He charged toward, them and drew back his paw. "Hold STILL, bitch! CLAWS OF STEEL!" His claws came down upon Kagura.  
  
Then, a smaller girl suddenly appeared in front of him with a mirror. The blades of energy caused by his claws shot themselves right back at him, sending him back a mere few feet from the blue-spirited girl.  
  
Her eyes were soulless. "Look into my mirror..."  
  
His eyes strayed to the object in question; he felt something drifting away from him. An empty feeling came from his gut as he was enveloped in an eerie blue glow. His sight dimmed and...  
  
******  
  
"Kurohi?" someone whispered.  
  
A pair of blue eyes slid open in response. They blinked twice, then strayed to the speaker. "Oh, hi mom..."  
  
She smiled lightly at her title. "I'm here to treat your wounds again."  
  
He blinked at her, for some reason, no longer furiously angry at the hanyou cat. [Again? She was either here more than once or maybe she was referring to...] "Kasei...?" he asked.  
  
Her eyes darkened slightly. "The jerk that did this to you? Why do you want him here?" she asked huffily.  
  
The quarter-demon paused and moved his eyes away. "Not sure..." He recalled the searing pleasure of pain and that *touch*. That touch that was unlike any other - he began to want more of it, but he held that want at bay. The mere thought made his neck want to arch, and have him do various other actions. [I'm probably not going to live through this, anyway...]  
  
"Anyway, let me see that burn."  
  
He peeled the blanket away from his torso and bared it to her with caution, as if he didn't trust her, as if he were a stray animal just waiting to be beaten to an inch of its life.  
  
"Jeez, that's really bad... Now, this might sting like last time..."  
  
As she applied the lotion, all he felt was the pain caused by chemicals against raw flesh. Strangely, the pain was far, far worse.  
  
He howled softly in his agony, pupils shrinking to near slits. He stared blankly with sightless eyes at the ceiling. He panted as mews and howls of pain ripped through him, wanting to be heard in their full volume, but he wouldn't have it.  
  
He wanted Kasei back here - back here with him. He didn't desire this cruel pain without anything to counter it.  
  
[I want... Kasei...]  
  
Forcefully prying his eyes from the ceiling, he roughly pushed Kagome away from him, but not so harshly to do any lasting damage - she only landed on her butt a few inches away. The pain had been great enough to hold back his speech. He wanted some peace for a moment. "Where's Kasei?"  
  
She blinked widely at him, her mouth in the shape of a small "o". "He's outside, sleeping, last I saw. Keeping an eye on you really wore him out."  
  
He suddenly felt awfully curious. Kurohi used a wide-eyed look. "How long did he watch me?"  
  
The black-haired woman yawned before speaking, eyes droopy. "It's almost dawn, and it's just now my shift. I'd say he watched you for a good couple of hours."  
  
He nodded once. [I need to thank him. Wait, why am I not concerned about what he did to me? Wait, that doesn't really make sense to me at all! I don't fathom why I am not affected about the damage he did to my body and endangering my life. For some reason, all that I can focus on is how good his hands felt on my chest...] He shivered.  
  
She stared at him in amusement. "Why do you have a hard-on all of a sudden?"  
  
Kurohi flushed at her words and swallowed. "Um..."  
  
"So, who is it? Tell me! Pleeeeeeaaaassssse?" she begged.  
  
Kurohi frowned. "Well, it isn't you," he replied in irritation.  
  
The chocolate-eyed human frowned. "Okay. Then, who is it?"  
  
The boy hesitated. He looked away a moment before looking back. He uttered softly, with an ethereal tone, "I think... even though we've only just met... I'm falling in love for my rival..."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
R&R!  
  
One picture of Kasei available for e-mailing (It's a bit over 1MB in size). A shot of that scene where Kurohi collapsed against Kasei for a few seconds is also available for e-mailing (A bit over 2MB in size, so if you want them both, you'll wind up getting 2 e-mails). So far, I like how it looks.  
  
Finished 9/7/03 


	10. Unexpected, Swift Romance

Quarter-Demon  
  
Chapter Ten: Unexpected, Swift Romance  
  
"speaking" ***POV switch/Passing of Time {sounds} [thinking] ******dreams end/begin /things in speech in quotations/  
  
Disclaimer: No matter what, I don't own Inu-Yasha. The only ones that I DO own are the sons and daughter of Inu-Yasha IN THIS FIC! E-mail/review if you want to use them, and I'll let you if you give me credit for the character(s)!  
  
Pictures of Demon Kurohi, Nekome, & Kasei available for viewing. Just tell me in a review! Seishin sketched out, but not complete yet. I'm not really sure when I'll really get to her yet.  
  
Scarby - Okay, I'll do that. This update was a little slow (I constantly have both company & homework... daily... ugh.) Um, I think my original plans for Kurohi (the one from 10YoW) just somehow transferred over to this fic, as I like to keep as many "abilities" he has each time, so his attitude is consistent... That made sense, right? Oh, you liiiiiike Kurohi when he goes insane? Heheh. Check this chapter out - he may not go insane, buuuuuuut...  
  
gigi-chan - Okay, I'll try & get my pics through. Just don't forget that, I have other fics that I try to update (b/c I wanna!)  
  
Yippee! My new zip drive came in!! Yay!!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
A shadow-covered form stepped out of Kaede's hut and limped fully outside. He looked around, searching for something (or someone), and picked the path to his left. His bright red clothing rustled as he strode in a slow, pained fashion. As he came upon the road, he happened to glance at a nearby tree. In the dim light, he managed to pick out strands of red hair poking out near the roots of the tree. This sign of this single life alone brought up the boy's spirit.  
  
[Kasei!] He made to dash forward, but a root, hidden from his already-dim view, suddenly captured his bare foot, causing him to fall flat on his face.  
  
He cried out in pain and clutched at it - more specifically, his sharp nose, as it had taken a lot of the blow's brunt.  
  
Nearby, silver eyes slid open and focused on the puppy in pain. "Mutt-head? Why are you out?!"  
  
Kurohi blinked and crawled forward. His eyes glistened.  
  
Kasei just stared at him in confusion. What, was this puppy stupid?! "Get back inside, mutt-head!!"  
  
The stubborn pup ignored his words and stopped right in front of the hanyou. His tail wrapped itself around his stomach. "K-Kasei... I... must ask... Why did you want to kill me.. in the first place?"  
  
The redheaded hanyou paused at his words. They tugged at a chord deep in his half-demon heart. This caused the ends of his lips to tug downward in a little frown. He wanted to tell the truth, but to save his own skin, he also wanted to lie to the mentally and physically wounded quarter-demon. "...You want me to be honest?"  
  
Hardening his resolve, - or what remained of his bravery - the boy nodded. "Yes..."  
  
Silver eyes drilled into him contemplatively, visibly pondering the answer of truth or lie.  
  
He could lie, and say that he felt like killing the other. He could lie, and say that he wanted someone to fight with. He could lie, and say that he wished to wipe the world of all quarter-demons such as Kurohi, which would also include his two brothers.  
  
He could speak truth, and say that he wanted someone equal. He could speak truth, and say that he wanted a mate as powerful as he was. He could speak truth, and say he wanted to love Kurohi.  
  
[Fat chance that Kurohi loves me, eh?] thought the hanyou.  
  
Kasei hesitated still, arms folded neatly against his chest and legs half bent before him. A light breeze carried the scent of the forest their way, but it went unnoticed by the two part-demons, for their silver and blue gazes were intertwined in one of the most fearsome and challenging staring contests ever to take place between the two. In fact, all the wind did for them was to gently tousle their hair and carry Kasei's scent to Kurohi's sensitive nose.  
  
"...I can't tell you." The hanyou had settled for something strange between truth and lie. The lie in that was that he *could* tell the quarter-demon something. However, his tone of voice told a different sentence: "I don't *want* to tell you."  
  
Kurohi's eyes suddenly and slightly lost their clear edge. His pupils had dilated, taking on an even more childish appearance than before. "Ka...Kasei..."  
  
"Why do you call my name... like that?" murmured the hanyou. He frowned slightly more, but his eyes were in all-out confusion and shock. He felt Kurohi's laboring breaths near his face. [The burn's "toxin" must be going through his system at this moment... If I don't' do something NOW, he might not last through the night...]  
  
"I call your name the way I do... because... I... well..." he paused, but he didn't look away from Kasei. "aah..." His eyes narrowed as pain coursed through him. "Ka-Kasei... it... hurts...a lot..." Actually, he hadn't meant to say, "it". He meant to say, "my heart".  
  
"Look, Kurohi, I know this may sound like an odd request, but I DID do research once before on my own techniques' counters." He breathed a deep, wavering breath. "Are you willing to hear me out and allow me to execute them?" Hidden behind his cold eyes sparked a flame of hope.  
  
...But in his pain, the quarter-demon couldn't see it.  
  
Without hesitation, without consideration, without thought, the quarter- demon agreed. No sooner had the pain-filled word, "Hai" left his lips, he found them occupied with the other male's. "Mmmph..."  
  
They were so warm... like chocolate in a spring day... and just as sweet...... The younger male became lost in the moment; the warmth trickled through his lips and, mysteriously entered the wound centered against his quarter-demon heart. The pain was gently eased away and his mouth was released no later.  
  
Kurohi's right-hand fingers came to his lips. He trembled instead of releasing his initial gasp. He barely contained the urge to pant like there was no tomorrow. His mind swam with the aftereffects of the action. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.  
  
"I just donated some of my energies. It should ward off my technique's 'toxin' until we can find a cure."  
  
The youth nodded dumbly, blinking wide, clear eyes. He didn't really understand, but he didn't care. He didn't know. He didn't need to know. He didn't care to know. He smiled at the hanyou. [...Strange, I probably wouldn't mind dying right now, just as long as I was with him... Wait, what will the others think...? Hey, I wonder why I care about what THEY think? It's MY life!]  
  
Kasei blinked at the three-quarter-human. [What's he smiling for? All I did was offer some of my energy, which wards off the 'illness' caused by my flames. After all, the sub-trait in my attacks are poisonous.] "Look, go to bed," said he, trying to dismiss him.  
  
Kurohi slipped backward and leaned against the tree next to the hanyou. His tail absently draped itself across Kasei's left shoulder and the dark tip landed against his chest in silence. Absently, the strong pounding of the heart registered from the tip of his tail all the way to his own. He filed the sensations away for later reflection. "I'm not tired; I also don't take those kinds of orders from anyone," he said. "So, I'm going to show you my human form, okay?"  
  
The hanyou blinked, mouth a little agape. What this baka koinu *really* so *stupid*?!  
  
Kurohi breathed deeply and was about to utter the words. Kasei muffled the other's mouth with his clawed hand. "NO! You really want to die?!!" he demanded. "Change into human and you'll run into difficulty! The toxin runs much quicker the more human you are! You're already three-fourths human so it's a miracle that you're still alive right now!"  
  
A smirk appeared on the other's face as the clawed hand withdrew. The sensations left his mouth tingling. Instead of wishing himself to human, he declared giddily, "You're *worried* about me!" ^___^ Leaving the other's shoulder, his tail wagged like a dog's. It rapidly hit the ground as it ventured from right to left and back again.  
  
The hanyou paled considerably. "No I'm not! You're hallucinating! Insane! Delirious! It's just wishful thinking!" he retorted desperately. "Besides, you don't even like me! I'M the one to blame for this, so why should you even CONSIDER me as friend?!"  
  
Kurohi laughed at this. "Knot-head, are you really a knot-head or what? That's the stupidest question I ever heard in this circumstance!" he giggled. ^o^ "Knot-hea-"  
  
{WHACK! WHACK!}  
  
"OOOOOWWWW!!!"  
  
"Mwa-ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Kurohi rubbed his head in pain. "WHAD ya do THAT for?!?!" he growled.  
  
"I'm your ENEMY, remember?!!" yelled the hanyou. "Only MY FISTS are allowed to take your life! Not my burn's toxin!"  
  
"F*ckin' ay! Kisama no BAKA!" he yelled back. He sat up quickly.  
  
{WHACK! WHACK! WHAM! WHACK!!}  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Down puppy, down!!" yelped the cat.  
  
{...  
  
{Kwi, kwi, kwi, kwi, kwi, kwi, kwi}  
  
The hanyou's eyes lazily drifted halfway shut at the wondrous sensations. "D-Damn... koinu..."  
  
The quarter-demon snorted to contain his laughter. He looked so... CUTE all lazy like that!  
  
"Kurohi! You're supposed to be in bed!" snapped another voice.  
  
Kurohi, who had been mercilessly pulling and tugging Kasei's ears, turned his head. His tail flicked and he grinned innocently. "Hai, okaasan~?" he sang.  
  
"Don't you, 'yes, mother?' me! Get back here! Now!" With that, Kagome grabbed Kurohi's tail and started to haul the quarter-demon away.  
  
In protest, Kurohi released the other's ears and dug his nails and feet into the earth to try and slow his progress. "Mother!! Onegai!" He frowned when he received no reply and merely sulked as he was dragged away by his long, kinda fluffy tail.  
  
"I really oughta give you prayer beads..."  
  
***  
  
"You awake yet, mutt-head? It's almost time to go!"  
  
Blue eyes flickered to life once more. They quickly focused onto a pair of star-colored ones. "Kasei... It's time to go?"  
  
"That's what I said, ya dimwit."  
  
Kurohi frowned. "Feh. I was just echoing you to make sure that's what you said." He sat up with a slow growl and turned his head, ears twitching left and right. "Ya knot-head. You got a tree-stump for a brain."  
  
"Nani?!!" He grabbed the patient by the shoulders of his long-sleeved haori and started to shake him furiously. "Kisama no baka!! How DARE you speak to me that way! I'll have to punish you for that!"  
  
Kurohi's fists clutched at the other's hands so the shaking was stilled. "What'll ya do - scratch me with your claws?"  
  
Kasei did just that to his face. Kurohi's head snapped to the side as the sudden blow connected with his cheek. A soft cry was wrenched from his throat. It was a... pleading sound.  
  
Gently, the male touched his face with de-clawed fingertips. When they came away, they were coated lightly in bright red blood. "Ow... Kasei... why'd you go and do that?" asked the young one softly as he stared at his dirtied hands.  
  
The hanyou couldn't help himself. He cupped the side of the other's face in one clawed hand and leaned his face in close. A pink tongue poked out of his mouth and delicately traced the lines of blood across the other's cheek.  
  
A purring noise rumbled from both their chests simultaneously. The hanyou's pleasure was from that mini-fountain of blood, and the other's was simply from the contact itself.  
  
"Kvvvvaaaseieieii.." murmured Kurohi while he purred.  
  
Kasei's tongue paused for a moment, poking cutely out of his mouth. Kurohi took this opportunity and pressed his own lips to the other's orifice. His tongue reached out and glided across the other's fangs before fighting with the other tongue.  
  
It was a battle for dominance indefinitely. However, Kasei soon tired of that and pulled himself away. He pulled the blood-coated fingers into his mouth and sucked and licked. His eyes closed.  
  
Half-lidded, glazed, and closed halfway blue eyes stared at the gesture in awe. A small moan forced itself from his throat with each suck on his fingers.  
  
Getting anxious with that, he began to pull Kasei in for another kiss before pausing as a soft, half-formed thought rumbled through his mind.  
  
[I... I think I...] His lips actively crushed the other's to his own, purring loudly. His arms wrapped around the other's waist and pulled the other male's hips to his own so he sat under the older one's lap. He pulled his lips away and started feasting on the skin of the fire half-demon's neck.  
  
Kasei shifted his hips slightly and noticed with a slight grin, that the other being was rock hard. [So, he's enjoying this, is he?]  
  
The door opened. Kurohi's blood ran cold, but he held himself still, save the turning of his head and his ragged breathing.  
  
Kagome regarded them curiously before smiling once and saying, "Inu-Yasha's getting a bit impatient and asked me to fetch you two. It's time to go."  
  
Kasei stood up and made to follow Kagome out the door. However, he paused and turned his head so he could see the other part-demon child as they both pulled themselves together. Kurohi had just fixed one final spike and stood up. He strode across the floor with his normal grace - though the redhead noticed that his venom had affected the other boy greatly through the slightly different way he carried himself - and stopped in front of the hanyou. They stared at each other with unguarded expressions, and they understood each other.  
  
The redheaded hanyou's silver eyes were slightly narrowed in his disappointment. He really wanted to continue their previous activity, and that cut on his cheek looked rather enticing and the koinu's expression told him of longing. Not only that, he had certainly felt the hardness against his eagerly awaiting entrance through his pants and he shivered slightly at the delectable thought.  
  
Kurohi hoped that the expressions expressed by him were enough to get his meaning across. He wanted Kasei - that much he knew - and he wanted him sooo badly. His loins ached from the contact of the other's buttocks against his erected groin and he wanted that touch once more, and he wanted it now.  
  
With that, the two boys left the room and went out to seek the others. However, on their way to the spot, Kurohi's blue eyes locked with angry pink. No, they weren't angry... they were... jealous!  
  
[Celia's... JEALOUS!!] "Yes, Celia?"  
  
Kasei stopped as he heard the puppy speak. He turned to the two, but said nothing.  
  
"What in all the hells are you doing with your enemy?" she asked curtly.  
  
"None of your business, girl."  
  
"Hmph. Of course it is, faker!"  
  
"Don't start up with that /faker/ shit!" retorted the quarter-demon. He growled loudly in a hateful manner. "I've had it with that! I don't need to be told by YOU what I should and shouldn't do!"  
  
"Look at you! You've gone soft! Not only that, you're not carrying yourself properly!" She grabbed his waist and started to tug his torso up a bit more. The boy yelped and clutched his chest as the pain he had been trying to stifle resurfaced.  
  
"Cut it out!" the quarter-demon howled.  
  
"Yeah, girl! You're hurting him!" added the hanyou.  
  
"It's YOUR fault in the first place!" Celia.  
  
"Could you PLEASE let go of my waist?!!" Kurohi.  
  
"Oh, shove it!" Celia.  
  
"If I liked you, I'd say /where, when, and how/?!!" Kurohi.  
  
"Booya! Now leggo of him!" Kasei.  
  
"Leggo a' me! IDEII!!!" Celia had held him upright.  
  
The fire hanyou wrenched the other boy from the female's grasp and held him against his body. "You heard the man. Now get the f*ck away from us!"  
  
She frowned and stormed off. [I only wanted him to be stronger! What's THEIR problem??!]  
  
After she was out of sight, Kurohi whined in pain, clutching his chest. "K- Kasei... mmph!" Once again, that sensation of warmth against his lips; he welcomed it wholeheartedly and was left breathless when it was over. He smiled wearily, and after a moment or so, he dared to pull away.  
  
Warmth encircled him again. He looked up right into beautiful, almond- shaped silver eyes with his curious blue ones. "I hate her," he said simply.  
  
Kasei nodded once. "I do, too. She needs to learn to be nicer."  
  
"So did you," added the three-quarter human.  
  
"Yeah," replied the hanyou with a nod. "Now, whaddya say that we rejoin the others? Mebbe we can find something to get rid of my toxin... I'd like to have a better opponent that I can talk trash to," he said as a cover-up. However, he then whispered, "Though, I don't mind kissing you..."  
  
The quarter-demon nodded once with a light blush, and walked with his ex?- enemy to the group.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Huh, was this kinda longer or what? Sorry 'bout the lack of update! I had a few writers' blocks! Damn the things! Anyway, review if you like! Also, I don't think I'll be using any more new characters due to the fact I'm having trouble working with the two present right now as it is: Celia & Kasei. Celia's giving me the most trouble since I don't know her character very well. I might have her run off with someone.  
  
Here are my current plans for this fic, not necessarily in order: Happy/bittersweet ending (referring to the fact that the siblings won't remember their journey when it's over. Another option is when it finishes, the siblings remember everything that went on in the Feudla Era. I'm not sure which to use.)  
  
Finished 10/6/03 


	11. Demon Trouble

Quarter-Demon  
  
Chapter Eleven: Demon Trouble  
  
"speaking" ~~~~~~POV switch ***Passing of Time {sounds} [thinking] ******dreams end/begin /things in speech in quotations/  
  
Disclaimer: No matter what, I don't own Inu-Yasha. The only ones that I DO own are the sons and daughter of Inu-Yasha IN THIS FIC! E-mail/review if you want to use them, and I'll let you if you give me credit for the character(s)!  
  
Pictures of Demon Kurohi, Nekome, & Kasei available for viewing. Just tell me in a review! Seishin sketched out, but not complete yet. I'm not really sure when I'll really get to her yet...  
  
OMG! Manazashi no Aria is such a kewl song!! I listened to this while typing!! Oh, and Dark Side Stories is cool, too! Tasogare ni se wo Mukete is such a sad song, though...  
  
Kyrack - I'll see when I can get to it. I can't always get online to send stuff.  
  
gigi-chan - You want pics, huh? Again, I'll see when I can get them sent. Also, they're huge, honkin'-ass files. About 1000 to 2000 kilobytes, which equals about 1 to 2 megabytes.  
  
Scarby - Yet again, I'll see when I can send you the shot of Kasei I did.  
  
Angel-chan3 - One of the fics I read of yours has good potential, but I found it hard to focus on what was going on and on the story due to various errors in grammar and spelling. To be honest, I lost interest. Sorry.  
  
Jeez, what a lotta requests to view my illustrations...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Okay, now that we're all here, let's get a move on, shall we?" asked Miroku with a light smile.  
  
Kurohi strode up with Kasei and Celia in tow and looked around. "Where are Nekome and Seishin-chan?"  
  
"Hi big brother!" chimed a girl, leaping onto her oldest brother's back. Her white hair fluttered around her precious form and settled on her back.  
  
The old teen giggled and pulled her off his back. He spun her around and hugged her close. "It's good to see you. I hadn't all night."  
  
"Bro!"  
  
The siblings looked up and grinned. "Hey, Nekome! You're here!" said the multicolor-haired male, setting his sister down.  
  
He nodded once, white hair bouncing slightly. "Of course. So, where are we going next, Inu-Yasha?" he asked, cocking one furry ear to his future father.  
  
Said hanyou stuffed his hands into the long sleeves of his haori. Not surprisingly, Kurohi did the same. "We need to find Sesshomaru again."  
  
"I'll take care of that, Inu-Yasha," uttered the youngest male child of Inu- Yasha. He bounded off in search of the man. He glided across the treetops. He sniffed the air as he went along, and after some time had passed, he came upon his unmistakable scent.  
  
"Sesshooooomaruuu!" he called as he landed before them. He smirked widely. "We're movin' out. Your presence is wanted."  
  
"I see," replied the youkai. "I'll follow when I feel like it."  
  
Nekome nodded. "Understood! See ya 'round!" he dashed off.  
  
The white-haired beauty watched silently as the child of Inu-Yasha retreated. He turned his gaze to the ground, to Rin, and then to Jakken. The toad thing spoke.  
  
"M'lord, if I may, I believe, for once, we should follow them."  
  
"Yeah! Seishin was fun to be with! Even more fun than Jakken!"  
  
"Hey!" Jakken turned his head to see his Lord starting to leave.  
  
Rin giggled and followed. "C'mon, Jakken, or you'll be left behind!"  
  
The toad-like demon sighed. "Ugh... That girl drives me crazy..." He followed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I could feel his gaze on my back - hotter than any sun and firmer than any metal. I smiled at this feeling of wholeness and let my head lean back to view the clear sky. I crossed my arms behind my head to support and cushion my head so I could see that sky even better.  
  
Again, I realize, I'm terrified of dying. I want to know Kasei after I finish here. I want to keep whatever we have...  
  
Kasei...  
  
I hear him. He's far behind, bare feet striking the road in near silence. I slowed my grueling pace and watched as the others pushed onward. Slowly, I turned sideways to see the one who had changed my world.  
  
His eyes were an entrancing silver. His hair almost blood red in color.  
  
What was I to him? I have mixed feelings about him, so I'm not really sure what to do or expect.  
  
...But I didn't have any doubts when I had pulled him into my lap and started kissing his neck. I WANTED him...  
  
I bit my cheek to try and stifle a groan.  
  
...and instead of talking about THAT... "Slowpoke."  
  
"Why are you waiting, then?" he growled back, stepping up to me and staring downward so he could lock eyes with me.  
  
The "full" feeling blossomed twofold and I sighed out a would-be groan. "Wouldn't want to leave a decent fighter behind," I retorted, beginning to stride away. A pressure around my wrist stopped me, however, and I turned my head around. "Hn?" I asked.  
  
With narrowed eyes, he gazed at me. After an eternity of his fierce scrutiny, he released my entrapped limb and jogged to catch up with the group.  
  
My heart flinched with loss, but I blamed it on the toxin.  
  
What was this feeling?  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I slowly pedaled on my bike so as to keep up with my love. His silver hair was tugged gently with the breeze and I really wanted to run my hands through those strands.  
  
Maybe later.  
  
I heard - or lack of - a pair of feet moving, and turned my head. I saw Kurohi stop and turn, waiting for the lager of the group, Kasei, to catch up.  
  
I turned my head back to the front with a light smile on my face. I had seen just how all-over-each-other they had been and I wouldn't make a fuss of it. There's no reason to.  
  
They look cute together.  
  
"Hey, Inu-Yasha?"  
  
His beautiful golden gaze is locked on mine. "Hm? Kagome, nan desu ka?"  
  
"Do you have any idea on where we're going to turn up this time?" I asked.  
  
He frowns cutely, deep in thought. "I dunno. Wherever the shards are, I guess. Doshite?"  
  
I'm still smiling. "I'm just curious. Maybe I could find a pattern or something."  
  
His face looks confused. "Are you trying to take after Miroku??"  
  
I shake my head. "No, Inu-Yasha," I replied truthfully.  
  
A red blur stormed past us, red hair lashing.  
  
"Whatcha up to, Kasei?" my silver-haired hanyou asked.  
  
The redheaded hanyou turned his head to see over his shoulder. "Hn. Your son is a mutthead."  
  
"WHAAAAAAT?!"  
  
"Kasei!!" Another blur came up to the other hanyou and tackled him to the ground. "You don't have to be such a jerk to me!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Get OFF me, damn mutt!" He sent a sharp kick to the younger one's hips, sending him flying over his head.  
  
Kurohi yelled and landed on the ground with a dull {thun-k!}  
  
Kurohi grunted as he hit the earth, then groaned. His vision swam a moment at the impact before it fixed itself.  
  
Kasei's face came into view and he gulped, his heart filling with fear. Kasei then turned his head to Inu-Yasha. "It seems we have some things to work out. You guys go on ahead. We'll catch up later."  
  
"Shut up, Kasei, we're going with them, too!" growled Kurohi, jumping to his feet.  
  
The redhead glared and stalked off.  
  
[Kasei!!] Instead of following the hanyou, he walked over to Kagome, frowning lightly and eyes saying, "What did I do to deserve this?" [I was only playing a role, after all...] He closed his eyes and started walking along the path once more.  
  
***  
  
He looked up at the stars, arms folded behind his head, cushioning it from the unforgiving earth. One arm snaked out and its finger pointed at a few stars, paused, then aimed elsewhere.  
  
"Damn, no Big Dipper," muttered the quarter-demon, wincing. His heart hurt very badly, but he didn't want to talk to Kasei right now. Besides, he had been threatened earlier that evening that he would be killed should he bother the hanyou again.  
  
He didn't want to die, but this pain in his heart not only set him on a slightly bummed-out mood, but it also made his temper twice as bad. He had a super-short fuse tonight, and with his condition, he knew it wasn't good.  
  
He frowned.  
  
"What's the faker doin' up?" asked a voice. It was that wench again, Celia, of course.  
  
[Time to ignore her.] The figure didn't flinch. "Oh!" His mood brightened just a little as he found something in the night sky. "There's a cat's eye!" He pointed to a cluster of stars and grinned.  
  
Celia frowned. He shouldn't ignore her like that. [Time to get him back into shape, the weakling he is.] She raised her booted foot.  
  
{STOMP!}  
  
"EEEEYOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW-HAAAAAA!!!" Kurohi grabbed his tail and held it against his chest, tears streaming down his face. He glared up at the woman. "YOU LITTLE **BITCH**!! THAT'S ***IT***!!!!" Standing up, he cracked his knuckles and flexed them. He released his tail and felt his body change.  
  
His eyes widened in both shock and horror. [AAH?!! Oh, kami, no, no! I don't--]  
  
His muscles rippled, eyes changed to a bright ruby red, and his tail turned from orange with black stripes to a blood red. His claws doubled in length and odd markings appeared on his body. His haori and white undershirt tore off due to the power surge, and Youkai Kurohi lunged in a blind rage. "Rrrrr!" He pulled his claws back and struck, Celia dodged backward and whipped out her bow and arrows. She aimed and fired in a split second.  
  
Kurohi dodged downward and lunged on all fours, tail trailing behind him like a flag and eyes wide with the urge to kill.  
  
"Time to die! Rrrrraaaaaa!!" Popping his claws, he struck again with terrifying force, causing a crater into the earth. Whipping out some throwing knives, she threw them expertly at the swift demon. All missed save one, which nicked his left side.  
  
Hurrying footsteps entered the scene. Celia turned her head at them all. "Well, well, well, everyone's here."  
  
"What happened to him?" softly asked Kagome.  
  
"He's lost it!" Celia cocked her bow again, dodged to the side as the demon came her way, and fired just as he landed.  
  
The arrow pierced his left shoulder, and he didn't even flinch. He came at her again, and Celia focused herself on the battle.  
  
A rush of wind came from behind the demon and sent the youkai gone mad flying. When the wind dissipated, a being was unconcealed. This new youkai had brown hair and blue eyes. He smiled a wolfish grin. "Long time no see, mutt-face."  
  
"Mutt-face?!!" demanded the gold-eyed hanyou. He gripped the hilt of his Tetsusaiga tightly and let his body half-shield Kagome. No way was that wolf gonna get HIS Kagome!  
  
"Hi Koga!" chimed Nekome, white ears twitching. He smiled. It was nice to see his second-favorite guy friend.  
  
The ohkami youkai blinked and raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Do I know you...?" Obviously he wasn't with the program.  
  
"In the future, you know me, Koga!"  
  
"Ah, okay..." stuttered the wolf.  
  
Seishin trotted up as well. "Um, Koga---?" she stuttered, eyes wide. "My brother...!!" She pointed at the youkai.  
  
Kurohi growled and lunged at this new foe. "I'll have a fun time killing you, too! DIE!!" He lunged at the wolf with great speed, but the wolf youkai was far swifter, and sent a sort of twirl kick to the demon's face.  
  
In instinct, the other youkai bit down on Koga's leg, but he was easily knocked off with a fist to his head. Kurohi skidded on the ground, growling low in his throat.  
  
"He's not himself, is he?" asked Koga.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yeah. Celia, did you, by any chance, do anything to him?"  
  
Celia blinked. "Um... I stepped on his tail."  
  
The dark-haired girl gasped softly, eyes watering. "How could you, Celia?! That's cruel!!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" the hanyou roared. He growled. "Celia, get Kasei! NOW!"  
  
The blonde looked indignant and sent Koga a strange glance before setting out to find that stupid fire hanyou.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I lounged without care under a tree. I heard fighting in the distance, but I was tired. I didn't want to fight right now. They could handle it for all I cared.  
  
I haven't seen Kurohi all day, but I'm kinda pissed at what he said. Couldn't he just up and say that maybe we're together instead of talking like that to me? When it comes down to it, I'm not all tough. I don't have a body or mind of iron. All I have is a fetish for blood...  
  
He acts like I do.  
  
I stare at the stars, and for once, I wonder what it is he's looking at. I wonder if that time in the hut was just a one-time thing or if he really meant it. I want it to be meaningful - I don't just up and give my heart away to anyone.  
  
"Kasei!!!"  
  
I jerk with a start and look up at the speaker. Oh, it's just that wench Celia.  
  
Why does she look so frightened?  
  
"It's Kurohi!" she cried, answering my unsaid question. "He's turned into a youkai and has gone insane!! Everyone's holding him off, but as far as I know, only YOU can tame him!"  
  
"WHAT?!!" I yelled back, getting to my feet quickly. "Lead me to him! NOW!" I order.  
  
She nods once in with resolve, and dashes ahead, leading me to him.  
  
To Kurohi.  
  
I hope I can get there in time!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The wild youkai lashed at all ends to help give himself some space to dodge. He had received many cuts and bruises from a staff, a hiraikotsu, arrows, a huge sword, and even from a huge, fanged cat!  
  
Not to mention, even from various toys and other things.  
  
"RAAAAA!!" Kurohi - no, the body of Kurohi - swiped his claws at the closest person, purring as the long claws drew blood upon the victim's chest. The victim yelled and clutched at the wound with its covered hand. He spun in a half-circle and slashed again at the one behind him. He heard a childish shriek as he hit a furry person, smiled, and head-butted it, sending it flying somewhere.  
  
The youkai blood in him sang with bliss.  
  
A blow sent him to the ground, but he was up in a blur and charged back into the fight in a blind rage. He was knocked in the head with a staff and then the flat of a huge-ass blade. He was sent into a boulder and only paused for a second before bursting out of it.  
  
He screamed and flitted and attacked to all ends. He was struck with another arrow in the back - dangerously close to a lung - but he felt no pain. He sliced his claws through air as he missed a red-clothed figure and immediately flitted to another target. He dashed over to a seemingly innocent fighter and extended his claws.  
  
The thing's eyes widened and screamed, "Inu-Yashaaaa!!"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Liked it? Hated it? Tell me in a review. For those with questions about why I only accept signed reviews is so I can get back to them and see what they wrote. *shrug*  
  
Finished 11/2/03 


	12. Triple Vision

Quarter-Demon  
  
Chapter Twelve: Triple Vision  
  
"speaking" ~~~~~~POV switch ***Passing of Time {sounds} [thinking] ******dreams end/begin /things in speech in quotations/  
  
Disclaimer: No matter what, I don't own Inu-Yasha. The only ones that I DO own are the sons and daughter of Inu-Yasha IN THIS FIC! E-mail/review if you want to use them, and I'll let you if you give me credit for the character(s)!  
  
Pictures of Demon Kurohi, Nekome, & Kasei available for viewing. Just tell me in a review! Seishin drawn once. She looks a LOT like Inu-Yasha.  
  
Warning: This will be the last chapter posted on fanfiction.net due to their "no lemons" crap. The next chapter is a lemon-based chapter (between which two people is for you to guess), so I'm going to post the whole fic again on adultfanfiction.net. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"KAZE NO HI!!"  
  
A burning tornado tore a line between the youkai and the miko. The youkai halted his attack, as it felt slight confusion. It leapt back on all fours to better view the circumstances, its head lashing right and left. Where had the target gone? It could only smell the heat and smoke from the fires. "Who DARES?!!" it demanded, turning to see the new attacker.  
  
It had flaming red hair and astonished - yet determined - silver eyes. The flames from its own attack were reflected upon the eyes. "I dare," it said sternly. "Fight me."  
  
The youkai laughed darkly. "Hahahaha... With pleasuuuuuurrrrre!" It drew its claws and struck.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I saw him lunge and I not only felt my stomach drop, but at his wounds, my loins perked up. I wanted him right now, but since he wasn't himself...  
  
No, I cannot have him.  
  
Not like this.  
  
I didn't want to see him like this. It tore at both my heart and mind to see such a sight - that uncontrolled beauty that was MEANT to be controlled. Especially since it seemed his mind was no longer present. He seemed like a near-perfect killing machine.  
  
And like this one, everything has a flaw.  
  
I wondered what that flaw was...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The tainted youkai's claws came into contact with an arm. The striped arm was grabbed and he was thrown into a tree. The youkai yelled in shock before mindlessly dashing forward again. He had completely succumbed to the demon within him, and the hanyou felt another stab of pain to his heart at this misery.  
  
"TSUME NO HI!" Kasei drew his claws, cast them into flames, and slashed at the boy. The youkai blocked the blow with his bare arms and skillfully use one shoe-covered foot to kick the other male in the face. As the force sent the hanyou up in the air, Kurohi sent a follow-up round-house kick, sending the redhead into another tree several yards away.  
  
The youkai smiled evilly, cocking his head to one side. His ears twitched and his tail lashed to and fro. "What are you, a mere half-breed, thinking about challenging ME?!!!"  
  
Kasei shook the dizziness out of his mind and glared. "I'd ask the same of you, MUTT-HEAD!! Rrrrrrgh!" He freed himself from the tree's body by punching a section of it aside and stepped forward, glaring. "You're only a weak QUARTER-MUTT!"  
  
The youkai blinked once, an almost-human side. He laughed darkly and said enigmatically, "...Such pain! Tearing you from the inside out, trying to become free! It doesn't stop!"  
  
The hanyou arched an eyebrow. "Wha...?" He narrowed his eyes as he seemed to see a double vision of the youkai... no, make that triple vision. He furiously rubbed at his eyes for a moment, but no, the blurring continued as the youkai talked.  
  
The images mirrored the youkai. The youkai grit his teeth. "It aims to kill! It aims to kill!! Furious minds! All separate! All one! All talking!! All talking at once!!! All want something! All want..." He gripped his head as if in pain. "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The split, unalike images became solid and were expelled from the demon and sent several feet apart. The figures were the same being... only... different. A feminine laugh was heard from above.  
  
As Kasei's eyes were focused on those split images, he sort of listened to his surroundings. All that mattered was one thing: Was he all right?  
  
What, EXACTLY, was Kurohi to him?  
  
"KAGURA! What have you done to him?!!" demanded the silver-haired hanyou. He unsheathed his Tetsusaiga, wielded the huge fang with two clawed hands and held back a growl.  
  
The woman, standing upon her white feather, laughed softly. She fluttered down, kimono ruffling in her descent. Only a few demons accompanied her. "The task was simple. Kurohi-dear saw my sea of blood. He has jewel shards now... Kurohi!"  
  
Demon Kurohi's ears twitched. He heard the witch with his own ears. What did *she* want? Couldn't it wait? He had to finish up something else first. He didn't know what that WAS, but he knew he had to do SOMETHING.  
  
...but what?  
  
"KILL THEM!"  
  
[I'll do whatever the FUCK I feel like it, bitch!] Kurohi blindly lunged at Kasei again, as if he was the only target available.  
  
...No. It can be debated that he carried SOME control over himself... no matter HOW detached it was.  
  
Kurohi's mind lived.  
  
Kagura growled as the hanyou parried a blow. "Not HIM! ALL of them!"  
  
"Yamero, Kagura!" uttered two other Kurohis. One had pure black hair and brown eyes and the other was the quarter-demon we all know (and probably have come to like).  
  
The human Kurohi braced his body and raised his fists into a fighting stance.  
  
Part-demon Kurohi smirked at his weaker half and put his slightly-clawed hand on his "twin's" shoulder. "Stay with Mother. I'll fight this bitch."  
  
"D-demo!!" [This is too weird...] "Let me fight, too! We have, the same, ENEMY!"  
  
Mid-Kurohi shook his head. "No way. If one of us goes, we all go... I think," he uttered, raising an eyebrow, lowering the other, and looking very confused. After a moment, the look was replaced with that of determination. He knew his human side was much too weak to hold its own in a fight with the incarnation of Naraku... no matter WHAT gender. "Stay with Mom. Now... saru!"  
  
Human Kurohi simply turned and fled at the command. Now that he thought about it, he ***really*** didn't wanna die.  
  
He was scared...  
  
Demi-human Kurohi growled at Kagura before lunging at the Naraku incarnate. "Claws of Steel!" He swung with force, but the blow was blocked by a tornado of wind. He was pushed back and his exposed chest was lacerated by the cyclones. With a pained cry, he skidded across the ground and dug his feet into the ground to a halt. Baring his fangs, he lunged again, drawing Ryu-Ken from the scabbard at his hip. The sword bent at odd angles as it blurred as it was drawn. "Eat THIS! WIND SCAR!!" He swung his sword, letting the energy free as it tore through the point where the winds collided.  
  
Kagura smirked and turned around.  
  
A blue-haired girl was behind her! She had a small mirror...  
  
The Wind Scar was sucked up, and then thrown back at him!  
  
[Oh, SHIT!! How in the hells could I have forgotten about THAT?!!]  
  
Human Kurohi screamed and clutched himself in pain - as he felt his partial- demon side's pain - falling to the dirt. His mother was at his side in an instant.  
  
Part-demon Kurohi lay on the ground, motionless. He had been knocked out cold because of the attack.  
  
Demon Kurohi stilled his fight and turned his head to the source of... well, whatever it was. His body throbbed, but that's all he felt. He had never felt such strange feelings, making him looked at the incarnation with alarm. "Kaaaguraaaa! Donata?!! WHAT HAPPENED?!! WHAT HAP-" A blow to his head knocked out the demon side. He fell to the ground with a loose thud.  
  
The hi-hanyou looked down at his deed, used fist still clenched. Knowing a demon, unconsciousness wouldn't last long at all, for youkai have a quick recovery time. [At least he's calm, now.] He rose his head and growled at the wind sorceress. "How DARE you do that to Kurohi!! Only he and *I* were meant to fight each other, and only **I** can kill him! You have pushed me TOO far! *You're* gonna die!"  
  
She laughed. [This demon's power is strengthening with every second. I cannot stall much longer.] "Doumo dame darou..."  
  
"Like HELL /it probably won't happen/!! Sh'ne!" he ordered, - dying to kill her - sending torrent after torrent of flames at the sisters. Some of the flames were scooped up at the mirror and thrown back at him, but all the fires did was burn his clothing. As he neared her, he scooped up the part- demon side, threw him over his shoulder, - careful about the wounds - and backed off just to set the quarter-demon down on safe ground.  
  
"Ka..." someone whispered hoarsely.  
  
The hanyou stiffened and bent down closer. He blinked slowly as Kurohi's deep blue eyes fluttered halfway open. They set on the hanyou, making his demonic heart jump up his throat.  
  
"Ka...sei... gomen... Boku... owaru... youkai... kara... kougeki...... nai..." They closed again, and he fell into slumber. Perhaps - or perhaps not - he would wake sooner or later.  
  
"Iya! Kurohi! Kurohi! Mezameru! Mezameru, anata koinu no baka!!" He slapped the mutt's face at least five to seven times, but didn't receive a response. He was beginning to worry. What if he never woke up?!?!  
  
With grit fangs and growling, he slowly stood. He glared at Kagura. "Return him to NORMAL!!" [RIGHT NOW, YOU BITCH!!! THIS IS MY LOVE LIFE YOU'RE F*CKING UP WITH YOU NO-GOOD BASTARD!!]  
  
Kagura smiled. "Iie." [I'd better hurry. I have been warned about the threats this hanyou as well as the mutts pose.]  
  
"Nani?!!" he demanded. He dashed forward, but the wind sorceress waved her fan, sending him flying back to his origin point. He growled and sprinted ahead once more, but was again thwarted by that god-forsaken FAN!  
  
Kagome cradled the human side of Kurohi's head into her lap and gently petted his hair. The boy moaned and opened his eyes. His hand reached out to the hanyou. "Kasei..."  
  
The redhead's head turned and saw him through the corner of one almond- shaped eye. The moonlight made it glitter with the stars as if it were one.  
  
"...Ai shiteru..."  
  
Kasei nodded - "Boku mo." - and smiled. "Tell me again later when you're in one piece, ne?"  
  
Human Kurohi nodded and let himself rest in the care of his mother. He closed his eyes and slept peacefully... somehow.  
  
Kagome drew her bow and pulled back the bowstring with a {kreee...}.  
  
"Kagura!" she yelled. "Return my son to normal or meet the arrow!"  
  
The incarnation blinked. [Her SON?!! How can that be...? We last fought no more than twenty nights ago! It takes MUCH longer to bear a child!]  
  
A slight shuffle to Kagome's right signaled that the demon form had quickly woken up.  
  
The youkai blinked as he felt something strange within himself and he clutched his injured chest. Slowly, he approached his human side and stared at it dumbly.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot a warning look to the youkai, but he didn't notice - he was far too fascinated with his other self. He reached down and touched the human's face, noting how soft it was... It was very warm, almost feverish. He vaguely realized how frightful that was, but wild demons like himself don't usually feel fear.  
  
The youkai frowned. "Smells like me. Feels like me. How is he me?"  
  
The miko stared at him sadly. "He just is..."  
  
The demon turned his burning eyes to the girl. "HOW?!!" --  
  
--In the distance, the silver-haired hanyou swung his sword at the female demon. She blocked with a hoard of winds and let a greenish-colored tornado slash at the gold-eyed half demon. He yelped but held his ground. Again, he attacked with his sword.--  
  
--"Kurohi..." she started firmly.  
  
All three of the Kurohis flinched at the girl's firm tone. Their faces contorted into mild pain due to her reprimanding.  
  
The demon blinked. "I see. Ningen, kimi mezameru. Right now." He tapped the human's dark head.  
  
One brown eye peeked open in reply. "N..nani?" he asked softly.  
  
"Baka. Get up," he ordered curtly. He lightly kicked the other in the side.  
  
"Doshite?" asked the human with a blink. The "playful" blow hadn't hurt him at all.  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
The ningen stood up with great effort and blearily stared the other in the eye. His body sagged against his other self's...  
  
...and disappeared.  
  
The youkai blinked and looked at his hands. He felt mild pain in his body and recognized it as to the blow from the Wind Scar even though he hadn't actually been hit by it... [That didn't make sense...]  
  
He then stepped up to the part-demon and nudged his shoulder with his foot until he woke. The quarter-demon side uttered a soft moan of pain. He didn't understand how to deal with the pain. It felt all he could do was lay down and see if he recovered at some point... maybe.  
  
Kagura swiftly sent another wave their way, and twice as quickly, the youkai scooped his remaining self up and let it disappear within himself. He leapt to a treetop, and laughed. He felt pain and knew how to hold it down. He felt it and he didn't care about it right now.  
  
"Bwahahahahaaaaaa! Die time, Kaguraaa! Mwahahahahaaa!" He lunged downward, crying, "The demon is in the house! Run! Run away if you don't wanna die! I'll kill you if you don't! HAA!!" He swung his right fist at the woman, sending her flying backward and into the hard dirt. She slowly got up but gasped softly as the youkai picked her up by the collar of her smeared kimono.  
  
He whispered to her, "Be glad I can control my demon self. Otherwise, you'd be dead just now. One chance remains in your position. I'll let you run if you don't try any funny shit. Un-der-stand?" he asked slowly. Like a dead weight, he tossed her aside. He looked toward Kasei and uttered, "I wish to become quarter-demon."  
  
The youkai's body rippled, becoming smaller by the second. He felt a searing pain inside him and narrowed his eyes. He gripped his chest. "Feels like a ton of bricks collided into me..." His hand came away covered in blood. He cursed softly. "Donata...?" he asked.  
  
Inu-Yasha sheathed his sword and shoved his hands into the opposing sleeves of his red jacket. "You got hit by your Wind Scar."  
  
"Really...? That's all...?" he murmured airily. He blinked and his vision blurred. Blinking again, it cleared up somewhat. The quarter-demon sat down on the ground and stared off into space.  
  
Something seemed to strike him after a moment and he called, with an angry expression on his face, "Ce~lia!"  
  
The woman stood by Koga and Kurohi beckoned her to him with a finger, saying, "Let me steal your **girlfriend** for a moment, okay Koga?" he taunted.  
  
Celia stormed up. "I am NOT his GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
"You know it's YOUR fault I nearly killed everyone, ne?" he asked with mild malice, changing the subject.  
  
"Huh?" she asked. What, did she forget all ready??  
  
"You *stepped* on my TAIL on **PURPOSE**!! ***THAT'S*** what!"  
  
"Nani? Celia, is this true? You hurt Mutt-face's TAIL??!" incredulously asked the wolf-demon, hands on his hips.  
  
"It's not MY fault he's a weakling!" she defended.  
  
Kurohi shakily stood up, stifling a cry of pain at his movements. He bit his lip and started to limp away. [One foot in front of the other... one foot in front of the other... one foot...]  
  
A redheaded hanyou watched as the mutt slowly walked across the land, long tail dragging against the ground behind him. His eyes slithered up the other's form and lingered on the streaks of blood and the arrows sticking out of his flesh. "Kurohi! Chotto matte yo!" he called, dashing up.  
  
The mutt's movements slowed to a halt and he turned his head. "What is it?"  
  
The hanyou stopped to Kurohi's left, and, baring fangs - and was that sympathy in his eyes? - Kasei firmly grasped the mutt's left shoulder in one hand. He gripped the arrow in his right, and pulled it out. His ears twitched at the soft sound of pain from the mutt and his expression grew fiercer. He then held the other boy's body against his own and removed the arrow in his back. He then held the other being slightly tighter against his body.  
  
"Good thing they didn't get you any more times, mutt-head," he said softly and rather affectionately, unconsciously nuzzling his nose into the other's spiky, blood-matted hair. His silver eyes slid shut. [Mine.]  
  
"Don't call me /mutt-head/, knot-head." Kurohi smiled.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
sh'ne (spelt: shine) = die  
  
Kasei, gomen. Boku owaru youkai kara kougeki nai (the "o"s in "youkai" and "kougeki" are long, thus indicated by the "u") = I'm sorry, Kasei. I couldn't stop the demon from attacking  
  
mezameru = wake  
  
ai shiteru (Or "ai shiteiru", I suppose. I've seen it written both ways) = (You figure it out! It's easy to tell what he said! Hahaha!)  
  
boku mo = me too  
  
ningen, kimi mezameru = human, you wake  
  
chotto matte yo = wait a minute!  
  
Finished 11/5/03 


	13. Markings Cut version

Quarter-Demon  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Markings  
  
"speaking" [thinking] POV switch /things in speech in quotations/ %%%Passing of Time {sounds} %%%dreams end/begin%%%  
  
Disclaimer: No matter what, I don't own Inu-Yasha. The only ones that I DO own are the sons and daughter of Inu-Yasha IN THIS FIC! E-mail/review if you want to use them, and I'll let you if you give me credit for the character(s)!  
  
I can't keep you guys hanging any longer. The juicy parts are cut out. If you must read the better version, find it on adultfanfiction net.  
  
Due to being weird, the asterisks/stars are now "%"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, ow, ow..." grunted the mutt as his mother-to-be treated the wounds on his shoulder and back. They were wiped with gauze, and even though they were already healing at a decently rapid pace, they were bandaged up.  
  
"That should do it," chirped Kagome. "You should be all healed by morning."  
  
Kurohi turned his aqua gaze to his mother and smiled. "Yup, just like a good demon, eh?" he joked, hiding a wince as the wound from the wind scar and Kasei's poisonous fire festered for a second in the confines of his chest. His gaze turned to the others and he blinked as two people were missing. "Hey, where are Koga and Celia?"  
  
"I don't know..." murmured the dark-haired beauty, looking around with a puzzled expression on her face. "I think they must have run off."  
  
The mutt laughed. "Wanna bet they like each other?! Hahahahaaaaa-haha-- ACK!" His face suddenly kissed the ground as Kagome's hit send him flying downward. He spat out the dirt in his mouth and sat up, a glare of indignation on his face. "MOTHER!!" he screeched as his mom hightailed it to Inu-Yasha, who lay, sleeping on the ground not even two to three yards away.  
  
After a moment, the lad smiled, his anger forgotten as the sweet thought of his parents together touched his mind. [Be happy, you two. I'm glad I got to see you both again... Even if it might be for the "last" time.]  
  
With that, he sat down in front of the blazing flame of the campfire. The warmth struck his face and body with unrelenting force, but he didn't mind such intensity. He closed his blue eyes, - which had been reflecting the fire at that time - and began to think.  
  
[I've changed the past. Who knows what'll happen to me when I go through the well? Will I die? Will I forget? Will I forget everything that's happened to me? I don't want to forget. Forgetting means that I'll insist it never happened to me. I'll have to start over if that happens. Maybe I won't be concerned should I forget this. What if I don't forget it? Well, if I don't forget it, I'll maintain just about everything I recall... That made sense, right? Oh, what the hell, it's MY head...  
  
[Kasei...]  
  
At the name in his mind, his heart skipped a beat and he thought of that certain hanyou's name again, getting the same reaction. He loosened up the top of his haori - wearing nothing underneath that - and touched his bare - but scarred - chest, right over his heart. It pounded against his fingertips, sturdy and steady.  
  
[...I hope I don't forget you. If I do, will you let me fall in love with you again? %Will% I fall in love with you again? I hope so... I love you so much! So much, it's driving me insane... and I love it. I love how crazy you make me... You make me wanna do stupid things, and I love that, too. I can't help what I feel and if I don't do something TONIGHT...  
  
[Kasei... I know what I'll do. If I don't get to have you for the rest of my days - if I forget about you, I want you to remember what I'm about to do... I'm giving you something precious to me. You already have my heart and my soul... and I really don't know what you've given me... I don't know the words...]  
  
The fire lowly sparked, signaling the end of those awake. Blue eyes stared into the fire for a few moments before straying to the half-asleep redhead - he had been up, eyes rather alert and set on the mutt until they finally started to slip. Softly, he crawled over and sat next to the man's chest. His tail curled against the man's stomach and rested there. He cradled the slender face in one hand, causing almond-shaped eyes the color of the stars twinkling above to slide open in a serpentine fashion.  
  
"Mnn?" murmured the man tiredly, face slack, as if in a daze.  
  
[...Yes... you already have my heart and my soul...] "Kita?" Kurohi asked softly, his face nearing the other's just a little bit.  
  
Kasei lazily smiled. "Iya. Genki desu. Doshite?"  
  
[...but I can give you my body...] "Nanda, demo, sugoi..." breathed the mutt, shaking his head once. "Just relieved you weren't harmed by... me." He closed his eyes. "Masaka ano...-"  
  
"-Shh!" hushed the hanyou - not because the mutt was talking loudly, far from it, as he wasn't talking loudly. He merely didn't need to hear any more of the mutt's "self-discipline". "It's not your fault. It's my poison and that damn girl's fault you went ballistic."  
  
[...Boku wa anata no... subete anata no de aru...] "D-Demo..." He bit his lip a moment. "I attacked you." [...will you be mine?]  
  
That warm smile remained. "You always come after me, and only me, remember?"  
  
[Only you...?] Kurohi was struck speechless. He frowned and blinked once, uncertain. "You mean, I didn't really go for anybody BUT you...?" [The demon attacks all and wants to kill all. How could it only chase you?]  
  
That smile suddenly held more meaning. "Yup."  
  
[/Yup/... how cute...] He grinned. "Was that a hint, Kasei?"  
  
"Perhaps. Does it sound like one to you?"  
  
The boy's grin became libidinous. His tail twitched against the other's stomach before fully curling again. "Un," he breathed. He dipped his head and pressed his lips to the other's. Both their eyes slid shut. His free hand reached out and entangled itself in those fiery-red, long furs on Kasei's head, supporting it as well. His tongue touched Kasei's lips and was immediately granted entrance.  
  
Kasei purred softly in his throat, enjoying the feeling of being dominated for the time being. One of his hands came up and tugged at the bandage around Kurohi's right shoulder.  
  
"Mn?" mumbled Kurohi through the kiss. [You want my blood, do you? Heheh. You'll get it... eventually. Not yet.] He doubled the passion of the kiss by letting his tongue withdraw and let Kasei take over. The mutt pulled Kasei's hand away by the wrist from the nearly-healed wound in his arm only to let it grasp his tail. Once grabbed, his tail gently wrapped around the boy's hand and wrist and halfway up his arm.  
  
Kasei's free hand grabbed the other's waist, pulling the younger one atop him, and the tail tightened instinctively - for only a second - on his arm. One eye slid open and the fire-head blinked - with one eye open, the other closed - at the furry, soft limb. [What's his tail supposed to be doing...?] he thought, letting his eye close again. He then focused on the kiss again. His tongue brushed against the younger one's semi-formed fangs before dancing with Kurohi's tongue.  
  
The tail tightened again for a second and Kurohi moaned. His body shuddered once before his body succumbed to the sensations. He leaned back and tugged the hem of Kasei's red, imperial-style haori up and over his head. It was flung to one side and his white, long-sleeved undershirt went with it.  
  
The younger demon pulled out of the kiss and his eyes roamed across the older boy's chest. "Hot damn... I could devour you right here, right now..."  
  
"Matte..." huskily murmured the fire hanyou. He pointed to the sleeping figures. "Not here..." [Everyone else is here. Let's go elsewhere so we can do whatever we want.]  
  
Kurohi nodded and pulled further away from the hanyou to get himself to his feet. Kasei followed, taking his haori and undershirt with him, clutched in one hand.  
  
The mutt took hold of the other's hand and laced their fingers together. He then proceeded to walk to an area that had captured his eye while on their way to their campsite.  
  
Kasei stared blankly at their conjoined hands. It felt nice, reassuring him that, yes, the mutt-head wasn't... [Isn't what...?] The hanyou blinked. [What ISN'T he doing? I don't get it.  
  
[Wait...  
  
[Is "leaving me" the right phrase?] His face screwed up slightly at his confusion.  
  
"I'm not leaving you."  
  
"Huh?" asked Kasei, blinking. His eyesight cleared and was greeted to a pair of sparkling sapphire orbs. He finally realized they had stopped moving.  
  
"You just said, /leaving me/. I'm not leaving you. How could you even THINK that?" His eyes narrowed. "I won't leave you. I can't." At that last statement, his voice had dropped to a mere whisper. He paused. "Don't you trust me at least?" His eyes held confused glitter.  
  
"I was only trying to figure somethin' out, mutt-head," replied the half- breed, ruffling the other's hair with his free hand. One of the boy's eyes closed at the contact. "That's all. Sorry if I worried you."  
  
"Daijoubu," he replied. He turned and continued to walk, their hands joined. The redhead's hand fell from the other's soft hair as he was lead further to the area.  
  
Kasei heard flowing water. His golden ears twitched toward the source and he tugged on Kurohi's hand. In response, Kurohi's head turned.  
  
"Nn?"  
  
"I hear water. Are we going there?" asked the hanyou.  
  
The boy smiled. "Un."  
  
"And what will we do there?" he asked, playing the part of an "innocent" while Kurohi played the part of the "corrupted".  
  
"You'll see when we get there."  
  
True to his word, they came upon water. Steam emitted from the surface of the water, making Kurohi's grin widen. [I knew it was water, but a hot spring? Hot damn!!] He turned his gaze to Kasei, eyes half-lidded, and began to strip down.  
  
He kicked off his shoes and removed his white socks, stuffing them into the green and violet-stitched footwear. He grasped a section of belt behind his back and tugged it loose. It fell in a light heap at his ankles. Since the belt was untied, the long-sleeved red haori slipped from his shoulders and easily fluttered to the ground with a mere twitch of his arms.  
  
In the reflection on the water, the light from the moon caused the scar tissue from the burn to shimmer. At the wound still festering within, Kasei held back a wince of sympathy. He strode over and caressed the injury, face taut in a slight frown.  
  
"Boku wa... kore wo shita...," he said slowly. [At first, all I wanted to do was kill you. Now that I've fallen in love with you, how can I submit you to such a fate? I don't want you to suffer such internal pain...]  
  
Kurohi blinked, oblivious to the slight twinge the wound gave, limbs paralyzed due to the odd actions his...  
  
...what was Kasei to him now?  
  
...lover?  
  
[Lover... koibito... itoshii...]  
  
The boy's aqua eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "We were enemies then," he stated gently. "You only wanted to kill me. I don't care about that anymore. Please trust me on this. Your deed is behind me - I hold no grudge against you, itoshii."  
  
Kasei looked up sharply, fingers still lingering on the star-shaped scar. "/I...Itoshii/?" [He called me... "love"...?]  
  
"Sate, aru, sou desu ne?" he asked back, looking him in the eye. He purred softly - sure, he was a dog, but he learned that learning HOW to purr was not only calming for the self, but calming for others as well. Due to all his practice, his purrs had become deep and powerful.  
  
[...I've lost control of this situation... What do I do?] He looked down at his feet. "I suppose..." [I can't exactly let him LEAD ME AROUND!]  
  
"Kasei-koi." [Look up at me. Look me in the eye. Don't look at the ground. It doesn't suit you - not with you and your eternal fire. You ARE everlasting and it does not fit you to act as if you are not. Then again, is this the true you? Will you show me the true you?]  
  
He looked up again, the moon's reflection on the water bouncing off against the hanyou's silver irises. The light played upon those pretty orbs, dancing and constantly moving, casting those starlit eyes to obtain streaks of other colors and a low glow.  
  
[You're very beautiful, but I want to make sure of your love. I want to know if it's true. I want to know if you DO love me, and that it's not just lust.] "If you don't want to do any of this, please back out now. If you don't love me, I can't make love to you." He didn't dress back up, nor strip down any further. This was the line.  
  
Would Kasei cross it?  
  
He must have when he suddenly felt his lips crushed by another silky pair. A warm, wet tongue thrust itself into the mutt's mouth and ravenously explored his mouth. Kurohi's breath left him in a gasp at the sensations pooling through him and he moaned.  
  
[Gods... Kasei... You have me... You always have... You just didn't know...] He grabbed his significant other by the back of his shoulders and pulled him, desperately wishing to be closer.  
  
The hono no youkai let him be crushed against the younger being and held him around his lower back, hands reaching down and massaging his ass. [Damn... His mouth is HOT... What does he do - hold a fire in it, or is it just me...?]  
  
Kurohi groaned at the sensation of being fondled there and gasped for a whiff of breath. However, everything that has a beginning has an end and the kiss had actually only lasted for a moment before they pulled back.  
  
Kurohi smirked lightly, toying with his waistband. "Hmmm... Shall I, or shall I not...?" he mused aloud.  
  
[You'd BETTER pull those down! Never mind, I'll do it for you!] Kasei smirked and pulled the other's pants down. He blinked in confusion when he saw a pair of silver shorts underneath. He looked up. "Why are you wearing shorts underneath your pants?" he asked bluntly.  
  
The younger boy chuckled, fingering the undergarment. "They're called boxer shorts. But what does it matter what I wear? It's all coming off." As the hanyou straightened up, the mutt swiftly reached down and pulled the odd garment - to Kasei, at least - off his form, and hopped into the hot-spring before he could get a good look at his endowments.  
  
Kasei blinked and gulped. He shook off a shudder and stared down into the water's depths.  
  
The mutt did not resurface.  
  
Kasei threw off his remaining clothing and dove in. He sunk for a bit and after a moment, a flash of red-orange and black caught his eye, and he grabbed it.  
  
Kurohi looked down at him and blinked. He grinned and pointed to the surface of the water. [Need, air. Let, go.]  
  
The hanyou let go of the boy's tail and let him swim up for air. Though not really needing it, Kasei did the same, and the first thing that came out of his mouth was, "I didn't know you could SWIM!! The only time I saw you in the water was when you were DROWNING!! Don't scare me like that!!!" He pulled his other into a crushing hug.  
  
"Go...Gomen... I didn't mean to scare you... I just like the water..." he replied quietly, closing his eyes. His slightly gasping breaths as he recovered from his little dunk hit the fire demon's collarbone in almost uneven rushes. He felt Kasei's warmth all around him, making him feel light- headed and joyful despite the scare he had delivered to his hanyou. "...and you, my fire kitty..." he murmured, licking, nipping and kissing at the other's collarbone. [You're warm... Warmer than the spring we're in...]  
  
The fire demon tilted his head back to allow more access, letting a light, deep purr loose through his chest and throat.  
  
Kurohi giggled at the noise and vibrations and let loose his own sound, placing butterfly kisses along the other's throat. His lips felt funny at the contact but he brushed it off. After a moment, he licked his lips. [You taste really nice. I wonder what you would do if I traveled down...?] He gently nudged the other male to an edge of the spring and slowly attacked his chest, lapping at it greedily for a short while. His tongue then sought out a nipple and licked slowly at that, purposely avoiding the tip for a bit until the last second when he withdrew his wet appendage.  
  
Not much of a difference in the other's reaction. The hanyou didn't even hiss a breath. [He must not be very sensitive there, huh...? Oh well. No demon is the same.] Not about to be put-off, he dipped his tongue into the other's navel.  
  
The reaction was instantaneous. The hanyou yelped and giggled, grabbing at his other's face. "Oi! Oi-oi-oi-oi-oi-oi! E-NOUGH with the belly!" he laughed.  
  
Kurohi lifted his head and smirked. "Just testing your sensitivity," he purred. "After all, I wanna hear you mew my name, my cat."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, YOU'RE gonna be whimpering MINE like the pup you are!"  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
(scene deleted)  
  
The latter growled and pressed his lips impatiently against the younger one's. When he pulled away, he growled, "You're too fuckin' teasin'... MY turn, dammit!"  
  
Kurohi panted as Kasei flipped them both over with the hanyou on top and straddling his thighs. "You look good there, all dominant, itoshii... I wonder what you'll do to me?" huskily whispered the mutt.  
  
The male named Mars smirked and replied sexily, "You'll feel and see everything I do to you. You can be sure of that, my love." He then attacked the other's lips, hearing a moan in reply just after the lips fought back with passion. While their lips were occupied, Kasei attempted the same maneuver with his fingers that had failed on him.  
  
Kurohi's back arched - thus freeing his lips from his cat's - and the dog softly whimpered in pleasure. "Kaaaaaaamiii... Kaseeeeiii..."  
  
[Shit, either he's sensitive by default or it's the current event at hand... Either way... he looks cute with a flushed face and whimpering my name...] His smile maintained and he closed his lips around the abandoned nipple and began to suck.  
  
"A-Aaaahhh!! Kami...! Kasei..."  
  
The hanyou toyed with the other nipple with water-slick fingertips, pinching and twisting teasingly.  
  
Kurohi's eyes slammed shut and he moaned high in his throat once more. He gripped the flaming red hair on his hanyou's head, attempting to pull the fire creature closer. "Kasei... Kasei, Kasei, Kasei, KASEI...! Onegai...!!"  
  
The redhead smiled and pulled away from the boy's chest for a second, hair being relinquished from its previous, fleeting tight grasp. "Eto, iya," he replied to Kurohi's request, earning him a whimper. "I'm not done with you yet." His tongue then brushed against the star-shaped scar tissue on his love's chest and his love screeched in pleasure.  
  
"KAMI-SAMA! Kasei! Wha..mpfff!" His lips were covered by his other's as the slender hand caressed the younger one's body, trailing up and down his sides and resting at his hips, gently keeping the younger immobile.  
  
(scene deleted)  
  
The tricolor-haired boy trembled with the powerful effects of orgasm. He whimpered, unable to find his neither voice nor strength in his current condition. He weakly pulled his older other onto him and simply held onto the redhead. His eyes felt hot and he blinked to try and hold off the inevitable tears. "Gods... Kasei... I..." he whispered.  
  
Silence. The fire half-demon reached up, gently petting the ebony ears. Kurohi moaned softly, still feeling sensitive, and managed to choke out, "A- Ai... shiteru..."  
  
"Boku mo... I love you, too." He paused. "Are you up to /make love to me/ as you mentioned?"  
  
"Wait a minute for me..." He bit his lip, feeling the tears flowing very slowly. He slammed his eyes shut and after a moment, felt something warm trace their path. He whimpered in confusion - or maybe curiosity? - and opened one eye slightly. A pink tongue that slowly withdrew into its cavern first greeted his sight.  
  
"Why do you shed tears, Kurohi-chan?"  
  
In reply, the mutt released a half-sob and re-bit his lip. [/Why do I cry/ you say...?]  
  
"Kurohi-chan?" asked the fire cat after some time had passed without words. What was wrong with the quarter-dog?  
  
"Ah-I cry..." He opened his bleary eyes. "Because I love you... Because I didn't think you would ever love me in return. Because I hurt you - dammit, there are so many reasons!" His voice was thick with sobs unreleased. "I'm confused! You confuse me! Half the time I don't know if you're you or just putting up a front!" He paused. "Kasei... take me."  
  
The hanyou blinked at this turn of events and train of thought. "You want me to... You're sure?" [And here I was thinking you'd want to fuck me.]  
  
"Yes..." he breathed. "Take me, please...!!"  
  
"Okay... I love you..." he murmured, lifting the other's legs and about to prop them on his shoulders. Tiredly, - or maybe just to buy time - Kurohi cupped the side of the other's face in his hand and brought him in close for a kiss, gently tugging on his side-locks. During the slow kiss, he tasted himself on the hanyou's tongue and moaned, almost rapidly hardening again.  
  
(scene deleted)  
  
For a while, they panted for breath. Kasei forced himself to stay on his hands and knees, as half demons have better endurance than quarter-demons. Not only that, he didn't want to fall on his lover only to fall asleep and become dead weight. He tentatively shifted - withdrawing from his dog in the process - so his face was level with his other's belly and slowly began to lap up the juices in long, slow motions. His lover sighed softly in pleasure, back arching a little. "Ohhh..." [Let me do that to you, now...] Kurohi tangled his hand with the other's hair and gently pulled him up. The fire demon's eyebrow arched.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Roll over."  
  
Kasei smirked. "Iie. Ore wa neko, oboeteiru de aru ka. Make me."  
  
The dark-eared boy easily rolled the other over onto his back and bent his head, ears alert, and enthusiastically lapped at his own juices that had been spurted onto his belly. His lover snorted, holding back giggles as his sensitive stomach was attacked. Kurohi's tongue dipped again into the demon's navel and he gasped before letting out a fit of sniggers.  
  
"Okay, okay!! You win! You up for round two?"  
  
Kurohi paused but didn't let down his guard. "Round two? You sure? I think I counted round three."  
  
"Whatever! What about another round?"  
  
The quarter-demon smiled. "Yes. I want YOU. Now, just so you know..." he whispered. "I'm not so sure how gentle I'll be."  
  
"I can take whatever you got and then some!" he declared, grinning.  
  
Kurohi giggled. "Now it's %your% turn to let loose." He paused, almost as if considering what to do. He grinned almost wickedly and nipped at the cat's golden ears.  
  
Kasei yelped and bared his fangs. "Not the ears!"  
  
The ear dropped out of the dog's mouth for just a second, and then he began to lick it. He looked down at the cat after a little time had passed. "Does it feel better?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Kurohi shivered. "You %love% me when I'm super-horny, huh?"  
  
The silver-eyed half-demon nodded. "Yup." He winked. "I'm willing to bet it'll really hit us both hard."  
  
The quarter-demon then pressed his lips against the hanyou's throat and gently suckled.  
  
"Nnn... HARDER, you moron!" cried the fire-head.  
  
Kurohi pulled away.  
  
"Wha- I didn't tell you to..."  
  
"I wouldn't want you to not be able to hide my mark," retorted Kurohi gently.  
  
The wet and uke hanyou blinked in confusion. "You make a mark that way, too?"  
  
Kurohi had to hold back a chuckle. "Not a permanent one. It lasts for a few weeks. Well, for me, a few weeks. For you, maybe only a week or a day or so. You ARE more demon than I am, after all."  
  
"True."  
  
"Unless... you REALLY want me to mark you..." he uttered, his face close to the other's. "However, I was expecting YOU to mark ME. I've given you everything of me save what is forever reserved for me, and what is forever reserved for you."  
  
Kasei blinked. "Come closer."  
  
Without thinking, Kurohi did so, then felt a sharp piercing sensation at the hollow of his neck. He gasped in pain, then sighed softly as the wound was licked clean.  
  
"I marked you."  
  
"Uh... uh-huh..." he whispered. [I'll probably mark him when I come.] "Um... do you want me rough, cat?"  
  
Kasei rolled his eyes. "Hn." He easily flipped the other part-demon over for only a second before he was flipped right back over. He gasped in surprise. "W-wha...??"  
  
(scene deleted)  
  
He felt soft, wet hands pull him toward his lover and he felt a soft, wet warmth glide across his chest and the new mark at the hollow of his neck. Kurohi gasped softly at the sensations and captured his lover's lips with his own. The kiss was brief, as they both knew just about how tired the other was. "That was..." panted Kurohi.  
  
"...wow..." finished Kasei, pulling down at Kurohi's head to taste and nibble at his lover's black right ear. Kurohi responded in a soft, growl- like purr. There was silence, when the starlight-eyed male uttered, hearing his lover's pants, "Fall on me, if you're tired."  
  
Hesitantly, the tricolor-haired male slid his body down so that it lay flat on his lover's. He nuzzled his face to the crook of his koibito's neck and let his eyes slide shut. "...Kasei..." he mewed, his eyes burning as his predicament settled in.  
  
Noting the distressed sound coming from his lover, he merely touched Kurohi's shoulder. "...Nani?"  
  
At the touch, blue eyes opened. "I... Once we... I don't know what'll..." He bit his lip. "I might... and what you'll..." His own words were confusing his own mind and he frowned as his eyes heated up, making his vision become a little blurry.  
  
"What...?" muttered the redhead, trying to see his lover's face through the bangs and his down-turned head. He could discern his lover's emotion by the way his ears bent at the middle and angled at base.  
  
"The future... I don't know if I'll still be alive... after the Shikon no Tama's finished... I can't believe..." [How could I even THINK of linking him to me with everything that I just might have to deal with?! I might die and cause him great pain... I...]  
  
"Don't think of it," replied Kasei, gripping his lover's chin and turning that heart-shaped face toward his own. "We didn't get to where we are now by thinking of what might be. Let what'll happen, happen, ne?" He placed his lips against the younger one's and held him by the back of the head and his jawbone.  
  
"Mmmm..." Kurohi's tongue brushed against his lover's lips, quietly asking permission to let his muscle enter the other's mouth. His lover complied with a purr and allowed his tongue to conflict with the current seme's. The younger one gripped the older hanyou's body and nipped at his koi's lips, inciting a soft growl from his lover. He paused and regarded them both and the water they lay in. His ears swiveled to the water and Kasei's eyes followed the direction in which his lover's ears pointed.  
  
Nothing was there.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Kurohi looked away and bared his fangs. He looked down at his chest and his eyes widened slightly. "...JEWEL SHARDS...?! In my %chest%?!! How did they...?" He rose a hand, eyeing the stubby claws. "K...Kasei..." he uttered, making eye contact with his lover again. "I need to remove these shards from my body. Right now." His hand touched his chest, just below his heart. "I need to... if they stay in there too long, they'll be absorbed by my body and the Shikon Jewel cannot be completed if that happens." He paused. "Kasei... trust me. I'm going to remove the shards and transform into a youkai. Hold me still once I do, just in case I lose my mind. Make sure the wound heals, then get me to transform back into a quarter-demon... no matter what." He strode out of the water and threw on his pants and tied the belt so they would stay up. Kasei did the same with his own attire.  
  
He bit his lip, then murmured, if only to himself, "...I won't die... I can't die... I love you, Kasei..."  
  
Then, the claw went through his chest, touching the shards. He swiftly pulled them out and gasped, "I wish... to be... youkai...!!"  
  
His energies swirled around him and he limply dropped the shards to the ground. His eyes darkened to red and the reflection off his eyes faded to nothing. His tail lashed wildly, changing from black-striped and orange to bright red. His energies sought to strike his lover, but he guarded against the energy. "Graaaa-ahh-rraaaaaaaaa!!"  
  
"KUROHIIII!!!" He closed his eyes to fight off the bright energy. Quickly, it faded and the youkai lunged, blood streaming from his chest, staining his porcelain, red-striped skin.  
  
"SH'NE!!!" yelled the youkai, extending his claws. His wrist was grasped tightly and the hanyou held the demon against his body.  
  
"HOLD %%STILL%%, MUTT-HEAD!!!" Kasei demanded, tightening his grip.  
  
Kurohi thrashed in blind rage. "RAAAAAAAAAAA...!!!"  
  
"Hold STILL, baka!"  
  
"Kudakutausen da yo!"  
  
"Transform back to normal, you moron! And NEVER tell ME to /SHUT UP/!!!" he retorted, tightening his hold. The wound just finished healing and he bent his head down and bit his lover's shoulder.  
  
Kurohi screamed in anger and thrashed some more.  
  
Fiercely, Kasei pulled his lover into an arm-lock. "Transform back to the one I love! Right NOW!"  
  
"Krrrrr...!!" a slight shiver rippled through his body and he slowly became still, the shivers rippling almost constantly through his body. He growled softly, eyes narrowing in confusion. "Kuregatoman'ne..." Again, against his lover's fingertips, another shiver ripped through his body. His body became slack and his eyes listless.  
  
"Itoshii?"  
  
"...Kasei..."  
  
"You're back?"  
  
"...scared... I can't..." muttered his lover, his body very slack and unresponsive. "...fully control..."  
  
"Say, /I wanna be hanyou/, now, okay? Say it!"  
  
Kurohi paused. "I want to be... han..you..." His body flashed lowly and his body transformed to normal.  
  
Kasei released Kurohi's arm.  
  
The quarter-demon blinked his blue eyes and looked up at his lover. "I... I managed to somewhat control the demon in me..." He sounded awe-struck. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to lance through his chest, but nothing happened. He looked down at his chest and blinked. The scar remained, but it had mutated.  
  
I was now a cat entwined with a dragon.  
  
"Kasei... is this normal?"  
  
He turned his lover around in his arms and eyed the mark on his chest, and then the one at the hollow of his neck. A corner of his mouth twitched up in a smile and slowly, a broad grin took hold. "For one, you're perfectly fine now - you won't die until it is your true time. Not only that, you'll live as long as the being with the longer life span. We're joined now. That's what that scar means now. The one at the hollow of both our necks means we shall never part from the other. We'll die together. The mark also means that no one else is allowed to have you or me, obviously."  
  
Kurohi smiled and embraced his lover around the waist. "Thank you."  
  
The redhead smiled. "You're welcome. Very welcome."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
kita = are you injured?  
  
genki desu = I'm fine.  
  
nanda = it's nothing  
  
Masaka ano...- = I can't believe that...-  
  
Boku wa anata no... subete anata no de aru... = I'm yours... all yours...  
  
Boku wa... kore wo shita... = I... did this...  
  
Sate, aru, sou desu ne? = Well, you are, aren't you?  
  
Anata no me akenasai. = Open your eyes.  
  
itachau = I'm coming!  
  
Ore wa neko, oboeteiru de aru ka. = I am (a) cat, remember?  
  
haa = ohh (the more "a"s, the more "h"s in "ohh")  
  
Kudakutausen' da yo! = Shut up!  
  
Kuregatoman'ne... = I can't stop shivering...  
  
Don't you just LUV pairing up two cuties? So kawaii! Gods, it took me so long to finish!! But the wait was worth it, ne? For the uncut version, this is also the LONGEST lemon I've ever written! The lemon itself is 5 pages long, 3340 words, so you guys are, sadly, missing out due to this sites rules and regulations. %sigh%  
  
Finished 12/11/03 Revised: 7/16/04 


	14. TAG! Cut version

Quarter-Demon  
  
Chapter Fourteen: TAG!  
  
"speaking" [thinking] ###POV switch### /things in speech in quotations/ %%%Passing of Time {sounds} %%%dreams end/begin%%%  
  
Available pictures (that I have or haven't scanned yet): Kurohi ink sketch, Kurohi ink sketch with color (different than previous), Kurohi on a branch (older version), Blushing, naked Kurohi (no details... yet), Kurohi-Kasei embrace standalone, Seishin, Nekome, Kasei w/his fire sword, 1stKurohi- Kasei "embrace", Standoff, Standoff - Kurohi close-up, Standoff - Kasei close-up... & lots more!  
  
Just so EVERYONE knows, I don't have ANY hands-on, EXPERT experience with the Japanese language! I don't always know EXACTLY what I'm doing b/c I haven't fully learned Japanese grammar, hence, I am a complete, and total AMATEUR. I only know what I hear from my DVDs and soundtracks, and I still haven't grasped the main focus of how the grammar is set, so forgive me if I use words incorrectly.  
  
Dumbass writers' block... this chapter took me far too long to write than it should have...  
  
SilverTailz - Thank you for your help in the past! Here's an update!  
  
Black Magician Girl1 - More update!  
  
Finished 6/9/04 "Revised": 7/16/04 This chapter has been mildly cut.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The sunlight poked at their faces and starlight eyes slid open. The golden rays touched those irises, creating a sort of kaleidoscopic affect across their surface. Two gold ears twitched at lazy attention and his eyes ventured to his lover's face and body. He was instantly reminded of their night, in all the juicy details - and the gory ones even at the end. Still, what his lover had done was for the best, and he came out of it no worse for the wear. He had to smile. Kurohi was a bit too self-sacrificing for his own good. It scared him sometimes...  
  
[Koibito...] He lowered his face nearer to his lover's and ran his pink tongue across the scarred cheek, purring softly at the slightly salty taste and the rain-scent emanating from his skin - even though they'd only been in a hot spring.  
  
His lover's face shifted slightly in initial discomfort at the contact, then his eyes slid open and a contented expression overcame the previous expression. "Whazzup...?" he yawned, stretching his lithe body.  
  
"Besides the sun?" replied Kasei, smirking.  
  
"Un..." he murmured, only half awake now.  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Na... nani...?" he mumbled, sitting up. He blinked his fogged-up eyes clear of sleep while he focused fully on his lover. The risen sun kissed his bright red hair, giving it a golden hue. Silver eyes reflected gold where the light hit hardest.  
  
"The sun is high up," his lover commented, glancing skyward before staring his younger itoshii in the eyes.  
  
Kurohi paused only to yawn again and asked, "And?"  
  
Kasei glanced at him pointedly. "We've slept in. I got up a minute before you did."  
  
Kurohi blinked, still not understanding the point Kasei was trying to make. "So?"  
  
"/So,/ I think we should get back to them."  
  
[That's your point?] he thought dubiously. "Ne, I have a better idea." He leaned up and planted a small kiss to the wing of his lover's nose before kissing the full lips. "Let's stick around for an hour or two." He laid a hand on his boyfriend's cock, covered by his pants. He stroked the flaccid organ through the material, bringing it to life with ease.  
  
The hothead sighed. "Were you... %always%... like this...?"  
  
Kurohi chuckled deeply. "Nope. Not until we made love..." he purred, nipping his lover's left ear. "I've been horny ever since I went back to bed..."  
  
"Oh, gods, what have I done to you?" he sighed, leaning his head back.  
  
His younger lover nuzzled his nose to the pale, marked throat he found before running his tongue over the expanse, stabbing it playfully into the hollow of the other man's neck. "Nothing %I'm% going to complain about." His hands busied themselves by tugging open his lover's belt. He looked at his kitty's eyes and pressed his lips to his lover's for just a moment.  
  
(deleted scene)  
  
"Oishii, Kasei. I'd do you for later but we have to get going, ne?" He flashed a teasing grin, showing two pointy fangs.  
  
"That's what... I... huh...?" His eyes were hazy with the sensations of bliss, his mind fogged-up from orgasm. Slowly, words made a proper sentence in his feline ears. "Oh, right..."  
  
Kurohi stood up from the grassy ground and picked up his long-sleeved haori. He threw it on and watched as Kasei - though a little shakily - did the same with his imperial-style one. The hanyou then sniffed the air and they both trekked back to the campsite...  
  
It was deserted.  
  
The blue-eyed one frowned and jumped up into a tree, looking on for a telltale sign of their "pack" while Kasei stared at the three blood-tinged jewel shards in his hand. They glowed with an eerie red light, and he had a feeling that the aura was cursed because of that. Clutching them firmly in his hand, he stared up at his lover. After a moment of silent searching, Kurohi spotted footprints in the earth. He looked down to his lover and shouted, "I found some of their tracks! Iko!"  
  
Kasei joined his lover up into the trees. "You're such a dog!" he commented.  
  
Kurohi grinned. "Yeah, but I'm YOUR dog!"  
  
Using the branches as a path, they easily caught up with the group. "Hiya!!" Kurohi chirped, leaping down from the trees. He grinned widely, followed by Kasei landing behind him, and he hugged Kagome, nuzzling his nose to his young mother's cheek. "Didja miss us??"  
  
Kagome returned the hug and uttered, "Where were you two?"  
  
"Ano..." "Eeto..." the lovers uttered as Kurohi stiffened.  
  
Miroku eyed them both critically. "You both look well-laid." Both their faces turned red. Kurohi coughed and Kasei fidgeted with the left sleeve of his haori. As Kurohi pulled away from his mom, the new lovers glanced at each other, their blush deepening, and they looked away - Kurohi to the ground and Kasei to the forestry to his right. Kurohi coughed again. "I knew it! No wonder you were so enthusiastic!" They both looked up at the perverted houshi warily and then back to each other. Then, with a barely perceptible nod from the both of them, they lunged at the monk, tackling him hard. The breath went out of the dark-haired male in a whoosh and he looked up into amused silver eyes. "...Kasei?"  
  
The holder of the star-colored eyes smirked, and if he had tails, they'd be wagging.  
  
"We want to play, if that's all right..." uttered the younger part-demon from the human's feet. "Y'know, to help hone our skills. Maybe even kill Naraku faster with the warm-up.  
  
"Don't ask me - Inu-Yasha ni ta no de."  
  
The hanyou smirked. "I think it's okay. As much as I'd like to rip Naraku limb from limb, a little experience would help - especially for Shippou. What do you think, Kagome?" he asked as his to-be son helped up the houshi. "Want to play?"  
  
"I wanna play!" yelled Shippou, his bushy tail wagging. "Lemmee play!"  
  
"Sure!" answered the reincarnated Miko.  
  
Sango smiled. "Well, that settles it."  
  
Kurohi smirked and touched Miroku's arm. "TAG! You're it! Let's run, Kasei!!" The quarter-demon fled into the trees, but Kasei flitted over to Kagome with a "I'll catch up with you later!".  
  
"Eh? What is it, Kasei?" asked the dark-haired Miko.  
  
With a grave look, he opened his hand and showed the contents.  
  
"Jewel Shards! Where did you...?!"  
  
Kasei's expression did not falter. "Not me. If it weren't for Kurohi's quick and selfless actions, they would have absorbed into his body." He shivered slightly, then growled when he couldn't hold it back. His hand was trembling... "He ran the risk of killing himself to get them..." He gave them to the woman. Without another thought, she took them into her hand, making them purify, and her face set with a stony expression.  
  
"I see," she responded. "He had to go into demon form to stay alive, right?"  
  
Kasei nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Is his soul okay?"  
  
At the question, the fire demon seemed to smile a little. "I believe so... He has regained control, it seems."  
  
"That's wonderful news! Now, let's play, eh?"  
  
Nodding once, Kasei flitted off in search of his lover.  
  
While the previous exchange took place, Miroku seemed confused and looked at Sango, whom eyed him almost warily. "Don't tell me you don't know how to play?" she asked with a little of the wariness on her face in her voice.  
  
The houshi shrugged. "I know how to play." He gave chase with the demon slayer, who gestured quickly for Kirara to keep an eye on Shippou, knowing that demons could still attack them. The little three-tailed kitty followed Shippou into the woods to the group's left.  
  
"Let's go hide, Kirara!" the fox-demon chirped. Kirara mewed in reply, her tails wagging slightly. The duo quickly headed into some shrubs and ducked down, out of sight.  
  
######  
  
"Gah! Miroku's gaining on us!" screeches Kagome, clinging to Inu-Yasha's back tighter, careful to not pull the long strands of silver.  
  
"Wakatta. I'm being slow enough so he has a chance of catching up."  
  
The Miko blinks. "This is supposed to be training, right??"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"So why are you going easy on him?" she asks.  
  
Inu-Yasha briefly turned his head to the dark-haired girl, then his lips twitched up in a grin, showing pointy fangs. "You're right - why AM I going easy on the perverted monk?" He picked up the pace, and, noticing that he didn't have a chance with the duo, set off back in Sango's previous direction where she had lost him.  
  
Kagome smiles and nestles closer to the hanyou, half-closing upbeat chocolate eyes. "We're far enough. You wanna take a short break?"  
  
"'m not tired. Dou shite?"  
  
Idly tracing characters onto the hanyou's back, she replies, "Oh... I'm not sure. How about we perch in one of those trees?" She pauses as she realizes that she just finished tracing "ai shiteiru" on his back. She blushes and sighs softly, but it isn't a sad sound.  
  
"...I guess so." He effortlessly perches in a tree above them and lets Kagome dismount onto the branch in front of him. "After all, I think we have some time before Miroku actually tags someone."  
  
"Sugoi," she breathes. "Then I have some time..."  
  
"Jikan?" Curiosity graces his face and he leans forward. Kagome turns around and meets him halfway, her lips brushing his gently with a soft moan. It is much quieter than the soft sound of surprise that Inu-Yasha makes in response. He pulls back slightly. "Matte... we're in the middle of a game... Maybe we should wait 'til later?"  
  
Kagome whimpers. "I need you. You know I love you. If you don't remember me saying it before, I'll say it again: I love you, Inu-Yasha." She pauses. "Now that I think about it, you were interrupted. I guess you're right though - it can wait until after the game. Wouldn't want to be interrupted, now would we?"  
  
The half-demon smiles anyway and nods. "Aa." He sniffs the air and chuckles. "I caught a whiff of Miroku's scent on Sango to the east of here. She's gonna be the chaser now." His ears twitch. "She's on her way right now. Iku ze." Kagome hops onto the inu's back and they sprint onward. She clings gently to the haori on his back, her body supported by the butt with the hanyou's hands. Her legs cling to his sides but do not try to envelop him should he need to use the Tetsusaiga. Fuzzy ears twitch backwards and the hanyou asks, "Kagome, is Sango behind us?"  
  
"Ano..." She turns her head to look. Sango's chasing them, but at the last minute, she disappears to their right. "...Not anymore. She changed direction to our right."  
  
"Okay."  
  
######  
  
Twigs snapped as a body fell upon them, then the body scrambled to nimble feet and dashed off, away from the pursuer. "DAAAAMMIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!" cursed Nekome, tapping into his quarter-demon blood to escape the demon slayer.  
  
"I'll tag you yet!"  
  
"NO-YOU-WON'T-NO-YOU-WON'T, NO YOU WOOOOON'T!!!" he screamed back, giddy with misplaced fright of being caught. He leapt over a fallen log only to misplace his footing and fall on his side with a yelp. A split second too late, he was scrambling back to his feet only to be tagged by the slayer's slender hand.  
  
"You're it! Bye!"  
  
"Dammit, this is NOT my day!" he cursed, righting himself with a puff-like sigh. He tromped off in some random direction. "I just hope I don't get sat."  
  
As he walked, he caught wind of his cured brother and that fire-demon-cat crossbreed. He lifted his head up a little higher and sniffed the air carefully before changing his direction slightly. [Time to go get my sister!] At the thought, he laughed like one of those villains from a Disney movie.  
  
######  
  
"Shippou! There you are!"  
  
The little fox demon paused and turned to the voice. It was Seishin; she stopped in front of him and smiled. "Let's run together! I caught the scent - my big brother, Nekome, is /it/ right now. I heard him laughing, too." She smiled prettily and made as if to run back the way Shippou came. She paused when the fox demon didn't understand why he would want to go back the way he came.  
  
"Nekome's up there, where it seems that you were going to go. Go that way, and you'll get caught. Let's go back the way you came and we'll probably not run into him."  
  
With a sigh, Shippou nodded and followed, Kirara following quietly behind him.  
  
######  
  
Kurohi stopped in his tracks and stared up at the sky. An ominous aura began to take form, transforming the blue sky to a dark violet, and the sparse clouds to a dark blue. The sky seemed to twist and writhe with the horrible energy, and the quarter-demon felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  
  
"Lover..." he warned breathlessly - and in not the good, happy way. "Get everyone here... I'll hold Naraku off."  
  
At his words, his lover stiffened. "I'm not going anywhere!!"  
  
The tricolor-haired demon looked his fire/cat demon's way. "...Fine, then. I'll howl for them." He hated to howl. He always had to tap into the form that only his father's brother, Sesshou-Maru, had access to. Only, his was different... and much harder to access. He had to draw it out by force. It was much like playing that "Shadow Hearts" game he liked. In that sense only, he felt like Yuri Hyuga. He growled, then, causing his lover to stare at him with confusion. "Stupid form, come out!!" he yelled at himself, clutching the sides of his head.  
  
"Kurohi...?!"  
  
"Uuugyaaaaaaahhhh!!!" In Kurohi's place, a large white dog stood. Four feathery wings unfolded from his back and his lovers mark of a cat entwined with a dragon sat on his forehead and lay in the fur of his upper chest. [This will also call for Sesshou-Maru...]  
  
Then, he did what must be done: he howled menacingly as Naraku's form started to take shape.  
  
---------------------------------------- Waaaaa! Sorry for the wait (and the cliffhanger, but I couldn't figure out the best place to stop)! I was on a BIG YYH thing! Not only that, but I had homework, and finals, and ACT testing. Not only that, but I've been working on a doujinshi (YYH) and on an original work... They're turning out nicely! Oh, and I plan on doing a doujinshi for this, too! I've done a few rough sketches, but they're a little out-of-date, as my drawing style continues to evolve. Also, blame my FAKE addiction for making me go into several dead- end fanfic options and introducing me into a new method of drawing. 


	15. Naraku no Haiboku Sayonara Bai Bai

Quarter-Demon

Chapter Fifteen: Naraku no Haiboku; Sayonara Bai Bai

by Kurohi Tatsaki

"speaking" thinking POV switch /things in speech in quotations/ Passing of Time sounds dreams end/begin

I am sorry to say, but this is the final chapter of this arc (as you can probably tell). I thank anyone and everyone who read, or reviewed, or inspired me, or all three, and I have to say, it has been a GREAT run! (I might do at least an epilogue). And now, I present to you, - the rather belated AND Final Chapter! - Chapter 15!

Finished: 1/13/05  
----------------------------------------

Slowly, the form materializes and Kurohi's fur stands on end as he emits an impressive snarl. His large wings stretch out to improve his size.

His lover stares up in awe, only two words coming to mind: "Big" and "puppy".

He suddenly smirks, then frowns as Kurohi's form returns to normal. "What's going on? Why did you change back?"

Kurohi smirks. "Father can invoke the Wind Scar whenever he pleases, you know! He can do the Bakuryu-Ha, whereas I can't, but our combined energies should help. I certainly do not wish to become a huge-honkin' target for attacks."

Kasei nods once in primitive understanding. He doesn't get the full point, but he does know that a larger form is an easier target by default.

Alongside Naraku, Kan'na and Kagura stand as the aura clears slightly, weaponry in hand.

"So, we meet again, half-breed," greets the dark-haired half-breed.

Kurohi smirks at Naraku. "Givin' me too much praise there, eh? I'm flattered that you think so highly of me. SHINI tamai! Kaze no Kizu!" He strikes the air, the severing waves of wind crashing forward at the trio. They jump out of the way only to be intercepted by Kasei with his flaming claws. Easily, Kagura dodges and lets Kan'na absorb the blow only to reflect it right back at the red-haired hanyou.

The hanyou howls with pain, temporarily distracting the quarter-demon. Blue eyes flash with concern. "Kasei...!!" He yells as blades of wind cut at his whole body, sending him on his back to the ground in a bit of a bloody mess. His Ryu Kiba spins out of his hand, landing on its side in the dirt a few leaps away. He looks up from his position on the ground and growls at the woman. Kagura flaps her fan at him, sending another round of blades. "SHIT!" Kurohi quickly jumps up and dodges, hearing a voice in his head as he does so. **_I want you to defeat me! Defeat my sister and I! We DON'T want to work for Naraku!_**

Kurohi growls as another volley of blades come at him, followed by tree-root-like tentacles erupting from the ground. _How can I trust YOU?!_

**_I will appear knocked out on the next blow you deal me. Deal me a hard one. Same to Kan'na. She'll still make an attempt to reflect your attacks, but the attempt will be lessened if you manage to break her mirror! Leave Kagome to do that!_**

Kurohi set his jaw and dodged the tentacles as well as another barrage.

Meanwhile, Kasei "danced" with Naraku, parrying and sending blows with each other. Kasei flips upward to dodge the tentacles and extends his claws before igniting them in flames. "TSUME NO HI!!" He bounds forward and slashes, managing to singe the other half-demon's dark hair as he soars past. He lands on all fours behind his enemy and quickly turns around, back on two feet - with a soft curse - and lunges again with the same attack only to have it blocked by the root-like tentacles. The force of his own blow causes him to react by using his feet to ricochet off the strange things. With a back flip, Kasei lands without a hitch and frowns. _I don't think I can win like this!_

A wind-like cut suddenly shreds the tentacles with one fell swoop, and, wielding the Tokijin, stands none other than the Prince of the Western Lands: Sesshou-Maru. By his side stands Jaken, his loyal, toad-like servant, and his three-fingered hands clutch his skull-staff, the old man's head in front.

Not knowing him very well, the teen couldn't be sure how helpful the toad would be.

"Naraku, I am tired of your constant trickery and your failure to kill my brother in the past. Die." He readies the demonic sword with an indifferent expression.

"This is it, Naraku!" suddenly spits Inu-Yasha, his Tetsusaiga in his hands. "No more will you toy with others' lives!"

Kagome draws her bow, an arrow in her fingertips, and only the bowstring quivers with the strain. "I won't miss! These arrows are gonna land right in the spot where your heart should be!"

Sango readies her Hiraikotsu, a stern expression on her lovely face. "For killing my friends and family, tonight, on these grounds, shall they be avenged!"

Miroku hears the soft buzzing of insects, curses softly, and readies his staff. "I may not be able to use the Kazan'na here, but the first chance I am able, I'll draw you into the void!" _And it'll seal right behind you!_

Shippou, Seishin, and Nekome grin from behind Kagome. All at once, they cry, "We'll pound ya to a pulp!" Nekome grins and dashes forward, eager to get his serving of victory.

"Eh?! M-Matte kure, Nekome-chan!!" Kurohi shouts before blocking a barrage of wind with his arms, resulting in several lacerations that crisscross on his skin. With a cry of pain, he is sent to the ground, flat on his back, once again.

A few of the "vines" descend upon him, and, far from dead, Kurohi leaps upward to the closest tree and propels himself horizontally. He frowns. _Unless I plan to fight as a demon, I need to get my sword!_

Seishin stays back with Shippou and frowns a little. She wants to fight, but she knows that she doesn't stand much of a chance. She touches Shippou's shoulder. "Shippou. I think we need to let the others - except for Nekome - do the fighting. Hell, even I'M weaker than you because you're a full-blooded youkai.

"Also, even though my biggest brother is only quarter-demon, he has been able to get strong enough to take on Sesshou-Maru-san. But us... we kids need to lie low and find a good spot to attack so we won't get hurt or worse." Her pink eyes glitter mischievously.

Shippou smiles. "What do you have in mind?"

At this time, Nekome lands next to the two children. "Ne, kimi-tachi," he greets, stretching his arm in big backwards rotations. "If you have a plan, sis, you know that I'm almost crazy enough to do anything. So, what'll it be?"

"Roughly," begins the white-haired girl. "It'll be a sort of hit-and-hide type of thing."

"Ooh, Metal Gear Solid!!" chirps Nekome, cracking his knuckles. "I love doin' that to the guards!"

Seishin nods, smiles so brightly that her eyes close happily, and she flings her fist into the air. "Hai! Begin program MGS!"

"Um, /Metal Gear Solid/?"

The duo smile nervously at the little kit, and reply at the same time, "You'll learn when you're older than us visually, Shippou-san. You are, after all, technically, older than us already."

With things cleared up, the female motions them to spread out and hide in the nearby shrubs and within or behind trees. Silently, Seishin readies her bow and arrows behind a tall tree. Nekome does the same with his claws behind some shrubs as he crouches down on his belly. Shippou sits on a tree branch, high up and out of sight, readying his slingshot with some rocks he had collected from the ground along the way.

Moving fluidly, Inu-Yasha swings his sword, creating several streaks of energy at his enemies. Kan'na quickly steps in front of the blast and absorbs it in her mirror before releasing it back at the hanyou.

Not to be deterred, the gold-eyed half-demon hops out of the way and makes a run for his dark-haired opponent. "HEY, ASSWIPE!!" Again, like a club, he swings his sword, creating violet waves of energy, and quickly, three more waves join the rush. Inu-Yasha glances at the one that caused the separate waves, and Kurohi grins back.

"Otousan... /Bakuryu-Ha/! Use Kaze no Kizu on Kan'na. She'll absorb it, making the waves hers, practically. Understand?"

He nods and Kurohi flings his set of waves against Naraku. However, the half-demon manages to guard most of the blow. "Che!" Father and son hop backward as another barrage comes their way.

At this time, Kagome lets one of her arrows fly at Kan'na. The mirror suddenly shatters and the blue-haired girl dashes over to her sister for protection. "Yatta!" Kagome cheers to herself before drawing another arrow from the bag on her back. Aiming cautiously, she shoots at Naraku, but the arrow is easily dodged. "K'so!" She draws another arrow and gasps as Kagura comes a bit too close for her liking. She pulls on the arrow, and shouts, "Get back, or I'll shoot!"

**_Shoot, then. I can't take Naraku's orders anymore. I would rather be dead._**

The young Miko paused, then strengthened her arrow. She nods imperceptibly. _I'll shoot, but I won't kill you._

Kagura returns the slight gesture and readies her fan. Inu-Yasha turns his head as he senses the wind, and his eyes widen when he realizes the source. "K-KAGOMEEE...!!"

The Wind Sorceress' fan arches backward and the Mirko's Arrow flies, striking the woman in the shoulder. She falls, unconscious. Kagome sighs in relief and aims her arrow at Naraku's chest. "Your servants are useless now! If you stand still, I can assure you a swift death!"

_By this Miko?! She's a mere mortal!! _he thought, his eyes widen almost inperceptively.

"Oh, don't look so surprised. Now DIE!" She lets another arrow fly, but the half-demon dodged, and, as Kirara came near, a sudden spurt of Miasma got the kitty in the face.

"HIRAIKOTSU!!" shouts Sango, letting her boomerang fly. It manages to hit the monkey-man dead on, and the large weapon flies back obediently into the woman's hand with a snap. "Kirara, daijoubu?!" she asks, kneeling down beside her fallen cat. The two-tailed creature gives a small mewl, but continues to lie there.

Naraku gets up with relative ease and thousands of demons suddenly descend from the horizon. Sango stands up and lets loose her Hiraikotsu once more, letting it tear through most of them with one sweep, and the dog-eared duo let loose Kaze no Kizo to take care of the rest - though Kurohi had to see the scar first. Steadying her aim, Kagome lets loose an arrow even as Sesshou-Maru lunges in with his Tokijin.

And from the bushes, Seishin readies her bow and lets an arrow fly. Mid-flight, it became enchanted and easily pierced the baboon coat, shredding it.

"Who...?!" The enemy's dark eyes lock on to the child. Seishin grins cheekily, showing fangs, and pulls out another arrow.

"I'm gonna kill you, Naraku, even if it's the last thing I do!!" She lets the arrow fly, but Naraku steps to one side while avoiding other blows, and then she pulls out three more and holds the bow horizontally parallel to the ground. Angle-shot!! She aimed the middle one at Naraku, and as she let got of the middle arrow, he dodged upward. Guess not. She adjusted her aim, and let go of the left arrow. "Die already!"

The arrow nicked the demon in the foot, and just as he began to land, Seishin's third arrow came at him, followed by Kagome's from another angle. The hanyou yelled as Kagome's arrow pierced his arm and Seishin's nearly tore off his right leg. He landed almost in a crumpled heap. "Damn you...!!"

"KAZE NO KIZO!!" came two calls. The waves came from behind and to his left, and the hanyou threw out a protective barrier before sending out the vine-like tentacles. However, an attack comes at the second his barrier drops.

"IRON REAVER!!" Nekome lands just in front of him with his back turned on his opponent, his left claws dripping with blood. He turns around to face the hanyou. He cracks his right knuckles, an Inu-Yasha-like smirk on his face. He shakes his left claws clean before muttering, "Your blood is far too impure to taint my claws for long. Now... DIE!" The right claw soars through the air, Nekome's body flowing with the movement, and his claws come away with warm, black fluid. He wrinkles his sensitive dog nose and hops forward to dodge a volley of tentacles as well as a hiss of miasma.

A knife suddenly impales itself in Naraku's shoulder, and, with an open-mouthed, wide-eyed stare, Nekome's gold eyes lock with pink ones. "Anata wa..." he murmurs, then catches a scent of a wolf's. "Kouga to?"

Celia smiles slightly after quickly wrenching her weapon away from her opponent and getting a good distance away. "Sou."

Nekome's heart skips a beat. He frowns slightly, nods once with resolve - he will deal with his bleeding heart later - and lunges back toward Naraku, his fist clenching so hard his claws cut into his palm. When he uncurled his hand, a little blood dripped from the wounds as well as his short claws. (1) "DIE ALREADY!!! HIJINKESSOU!" He flung the blades of blood at his opponent with a sure gesture. His brother and father followed suit.

"KAZE NO KIZO!!"

"KAZE NO KIZO!!"

Two arrows and a knife flew past.

A whip arced from behind the hanyou; a two fires blazed nastily.

A large boomerang followed suit; and Miroku readied his Kazaana.

The blows tore viciously through their enemy. Naraku yelled out in pain and began to disintegrate with each blow.

Miroku grinned and opened up his Wind Tunnel with a shout, sucking up the half demon into the void within his hand, and immediately sealed the void once more, locking it with the prayer beads.

The group surveyed the battlefield. Trees were destroyed with the bursts of attacks; the ground split into many, many segments.

Blue eyes slowly blinked and Kurohi slipped out of his fighter stance, his body uncurling from its canine agitation. "We... I... I think it's over...."

"Sou ka..." Miroku looked around and heard a soft sound, coming from his right hand. Curious, Miroku reopened his Kazaana, and slowly pointed it at himself. A slight breeze sucked at his hair, shifting it only slightly, and then, nothing happened at all. His deep blue eyes widened and he sat down quickly, eyes blank, but disbelieving. "Sh...Shippou?"

"Nani?"

"Mite..."

In response, Shippou looked over Miroku's shoulder and yelped when Miroku aimed his hand at him. "CLOSE THAT THING UP!!!"

"...No, no... Look, Shippou..."

In response, he did so, and stared at the Houshi's hand.

It was whole – not a single mark or hole marred the surface.

"Kami.... Kazaana ga..."

Kasei blinked once and ambled over, peeking at the monk's hand. He grinned and looked at the group. "Kazaana ga moi nai!"

Kurohi smiled ever so softly. Inu-Yasha ran over and hugged Kagome tightly, but not so forcefully to do harm. The dark-haired woman giggled and threw her arms around his neck, bestowing him with a small kiss. Sango walked over to the monk and smiled slightly. "Houshisama..."

Miroku swallowed thickly and threw on a charming smile, making the demon slayer blush faintly. He stood up and held her hands in his larger ones and murmured, "I must ask again.... Sango... will you bear my children?"

Sango flushed slightly and nodded. "Y-Yes... Yes, I will bear your children."

"Even if I wanted 28?" he inquired, chuckling.

"Not THAT many, but if you wanted three, I could give it a try."

Nekome stared, then glanced at Celia, who was snuggling up to Kouga. He swallowed, eyes narrowing slightly, and walked off without so much as a word. Seishin looked at him, hesitated, and followed her brother through the broken forest.

The quarter-demon stopped in a relatively unharmed clearing. Again, his sister hesitated, but not when her brother slumped to the ground onto one knee while his other leg folded awkwardly underneath him.

"Oniisan... daijoubu?" she asked, hugging her brother.

"......" He sighed. "No... but I guess Celia and I were not meant to be."

"Sou ka.... I wouldn't know how much this hurts you.... But, on the bright side, you WILL find your someone, one day, just as I will."

He glanced up. "How would you know when you have never loved another as I love Celia? Just tell me how you would know the pain in realizing that such a love will never be requited."

"I don't know that pain. But don't worry."

"............ I hope you're right."

* * *

Somehow, they knew it. They had changed too much to simply return to their time. Somehow, they all knew that they would forget everything; their parents and elders would have to fill in those blanks that never existed in their memories.

A gentle breeze blew across the grass and into the tree branches, making it sway to an unknown song. Such breeze ruffled multiple sets of clothing, but the occupants paid no mind. All that mattered was the scene before them, as well as the object.

Chocolate eyes were watery with bittersweet joy, and, in a small instant of nervousness, the young woman toyed with pair of her slightly torn uniform. _This is it. The last time we shall meet until they are born again. They can't come back until we do what we have to to bring them into this world. Will they even remember us when they are born? Will they remember what they did to impact us so much?_ "Um, Kurohi, Nekome, Seishin?"

Blue, gold, and pink eyes set their sights on the speaker. Two faces were more solemn than the youngest of them. Kurohi's eyes glittered with a muffled emotion; Nekome's eyes held back his sorrow.

"I love you all."

The youngest dashed forward with a cry and wrapped her arms around her mother's stomach. "I love you, too. You're all family, and now we have to go...!" she sniffled._ I haveta go, but I don't wanna! I don't know what's beyond the well, what's on the other side this time! I'm scared!! _Then, she ran to everyone, hugging them, and wound up even hugging Kirara. Then, she ran up to Kurohi, and smiled. She raised her clawed hand up, and Kurohi's right hand clasped with hers. "I'll see you later, eh?" she commented sweetly. With a final look over her shoulder, her hair billowing slightly with the breeze, she jumped down the well, her parting enhanced by swirling color.

Nekome turned his head, his jaw set and his eyes full of emotional turmoil. _This is it: the end. If I don't say anything, then they all will know just how pig-headed I am. If I say something... in this time, and in this place, maybe... just maybe... this will not be the end. _With a sigh that accompanied the very instance he shoved his pride aside, he said, "Love you. I'll see you later!" With that, he hopped onto the well's edge, glanced over his shoulder to see his brother, and gave a fanged grin. "Jaa ne!" He jumped down the well, and with a flash of violet and blue light, he was gone.

Kurohi nodded and crouched down, beckoning Rin to him, and saying quietly, "Rin." The girl dashed forward and they embraced. With a chuckle, he murmured, "Next we meet, you'll be a lot older than me, Rin-chan. You're gonna haveta look down at me for about fourteen years. Heh heh." _Sesshou-Maru will be immensely proud of you. For everything. I know that. I see it in his eyes every time he looks at you. He will not only adore you, but he will also love you once you are older._

"Y-Yeah..."

The blue-eyed one stood up and with a little more restraint than his sister, he gave them all hugs - yes, even Inu-Yasha. Finally, he came to Kasei, his expression troubled. "K-Ka..." He pulled his lover into a fierce kiss, their tongues quickly fighting with all their heart, and it was Kurohi that retreated. He touched the mark on his neck with utmost respect. "Through time, I will see you again, and I cannot bear to say farewell. They're just too... sad." He shook his head. "Ai shiteru, Kasei, and may we meet again."

With an almost happy grin, he leapt backwards so he landed on the front-most lid of the well, his tail lashing left and right. He gave them a thumbs-up, and slowly took the last remaining step to plummet into the channel head-first. His eyes fell into a dreamy state - but not an unconscious one - and light encompassed the well, enveloping him and swallowing him whole.

When the swirling light cleared, the well was empty...

-Fin.

----------------------------------------

Naraku no Haiboku; Sayonara Bai Bai Naraku's Defeat/The Defeat of Naraku; Farewell, Bye-Bye

Shini tamai. Now die. (I heard Raphael say this is Soul Caliber 2. If this is incorrect, gomen nasai.)

(1) Assuming the Blades/Claws of Blood only work with the attacker's own blood. I have not yet seen Inu-Yasha attack with the blood of others.

Waaaa! I can't believe I finished this! It took so long, and I'm immensely sorry for the wait! Life kinda caught up with me. ;; I SHOULD be doing my homework right now, btw, though. Heh.

Thank so all so, so much for putting up with my fairly slow updates! Thank you for the many reviews! And most of all, I thank Rumiko Takahashi for creating these beautiful characters!

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

-Kurohi Tatsaki


End file.
